


Harry Potter and the Betrayal of the Phoenix

by red_jacobson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Crime Lord Arthur, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Weasleys, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femme-Slash, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 68,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: After an incident of accidental magic goes tragically wrong, a five year old Harry is taken to live with the Weasleys.  However, the Weasleys have a dark secret.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Hermione Granger/Cho Chang/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story is courtesy of Bad Voodoo X, but the content is strictly my responsibility. This story is un-beta'd, and it quite possibly will not end up in the Library of Congress as one of the Great Works of American Literature, but, so what? I write for fun.

Beginning and Moving to the Weasleys _Harry Potter and the Betrayal of the //Phoenix_  
  
_By Red Jacobson_  
  
_Chapter One: Beginning and Moving to the Weasleys_  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters you recognize belong to me. If they did, I would certainly be making a lot more money than I am right now. So please don't sue me; I'm poor. **sigh**  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: The title of this story is courtesy of Bad Voodoo X, but the content is strictly my responsibility. This story is un-beta'd, and it quite possibly will not end up in the Library of Congress as one of the Great Works of American Literature, but, so what? I write for fun.  
  
AUTHORS WARNING: I write stories intended for an adult audience, which means that the characters will be taking their clothes off and doing nasty things that our current President and Congress would not approve of.  
  
In other words; DANGER: SMUT ALERT!!!! If you feel that your immortal soul would be imperiled if you read graphic descriptions of teenagers having sex, then move along, this story isn't for you! The rest of you, enjoy!  
  
  
**April 1985,** **Privet Drive** **, Little Whinging,** **Surrey** **  
  
The red haired man stood casually on the street corner, watching as a small dark haired boy pushed a lawnmower over the neatly manicured lawn. He mused to himself about how strange things are in this world. He thought of how his own boys would take care of the lawn at home, and how much simpler things are there.  
  
He was shaken from his musing by the sound of yelling voices, he wasn't able to make out the words, but he could see a huge whale of a man standing in the doorway of the house hollering at the boy. The boy hurried to put the lawnmower away, but apparently didn't move quickly enough, because the red haired man could see the whale turning ugly colors and rush out and grab the boy by the hair and drag him back into the house before slamming the door. The man winced as he heard faintly the sound of somebody being hit, and what had to be the small boy crying out in pain.  
  
'Albus, what is the world are you subjecting that boy to?' Arthur Weasley thought disgustedly, as he waited for his relief to arrive.  
  
  
**One Week Later**  
  
Harry was excited, today was the day that his class was going to the cinema; of course, Dudley would be there too, with his gang, but Harry was getting to be pretty good at avoiding their notice, so he hoped it would be the same today.  
  
Of course, his good mood faded when he remembered how his Aunt had sent him out the door this morning.  
  
"Here is money for your ticket," she scowled, as she dropped a few coins into his hand, "I don't want to hear one word about you misbehaving, or you will surely regret it! Now go!"  
  
This wouldn't have been so horrible, if she hadn't just handed Dudley a pile of pound notes, telling him to enjoy himself, and be sure to get plenty of popcorn and candy for he and his friends.  
  
He tried to forget how she looked at him, he didn't understand why they were always so mean, he tried to be good, and do his chores, but it seemed he always did something wrong. He just wished, not for the first time, that his parents would come take him away from them, but he knew that would never happen. His parents, as they seemed to enjoy telling him, were dead in a car wreck, and he was stuck there.  
  
  
Harry was able to cheer up by the time they got to the movies, handing his ticket, he took a seat in the back of the theater, far away from everybody else. Of course, that didn't last, because Dudley and his gang moved into the row right in front of him. Harry sank down into his seat, trying to avoid notice. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief when his cousin ignored him entirely, and sat back making rude comments at the screen.  
  
Harry tried to avoid notice, but, eventually, he had to get up to use the bathroom, and Dudley heard him and turned around.  
  
"What are you doing, you little freak?" he hissed  
  
"N-nothing Dudley, just have to go to the bathroom"  
  
"Yeah right, you're probably going to go steal something; I better keep an eye on you!"  
  
"No, no, I just need to use the bathroom" Harry said hurriedly.  
  
Despite his protests, Dudley insisted on following him into the bathroom, neither of them noticing the red haired man who was watching them, while slowly eating a bag of popcorn. He set his popcorn down, and eased out of his seat. He just reached the door, when he heard Harry cry out and Dudley laugh, Arthur was starting to push the door open when he heard Harry yell "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" before the wall against the door shuddered. Hearing Harry sobbing, Arthur looked inside, seeing him kneeling on the floor, blood running down his face, and his cousin lying against the wall, not moving. Arthur quickly pulled a wand and confirmed that the boy was dead. "No loss" he muttered, "But we have to get out of here, the muggles will be here soon."  
  
Reaching out, he said, quietly, "Harry, it's going to be okay, Harry, I'll take care of you, he can't hurt you anymore."  
  
Harry looked up, blinking away the tears, "I didn't mean to do it! It was an accident; please don't tell my uncle, Mister, he'll hurt me real bad!"  
  
Arthur's heart could have broken, but he hardened himself and said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell him, he won't be able to hurt you again, I promise you!"  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, I promise, but you need to come with me, so we can leave."  
  
"Okay" Harry said, moving into Arthur's arms.  
  
By the time the first person came to investigate the noise from the bathroom, he and Harry were gone.  
  
______________  
  
**The Burrow**  
**/ /**  
Molly Weasley looked up, startled, when her husband appeared in the living room; she wasn't expecting him for several hours yet.  
  
"Arthur? What are you doing home so early? I know you are looking forward to tonight, but it's still hours away....." Her words slowed to a stop when she saw the crying boy in his arms. "Is that....?" She whispered, at her husbands nod, she said, "What happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you in a few minutes, Molly, but I need a Dreamless Sleep Potion first, he has been through a horrible ordeal."  
  
Molly rushed to the potions cabinet and brought back a small glass bottle. Raising it to Harry's mouth, she poured just a small amount in, and watched as he swallowed it. "That's a good boy, Harry, you rest now, it will all be better when you wake up."  
  
Soon Harry was sleeping soundly in Arthur's arms. Taking him upstairs, Arthur put him to bed in Bill's old room, and covered him with a blanket. Walking downstairs, he pulled Molly into the kitchen and told her what had happened.  
  
"Those filthy fucking muggles! They won't get away with this! I know that we shouldn't have any reason to care about the boy, considering what he did to our Master, but, they need to learn respect for their betters."  
  
"Don't worry Molly; they will be dead within the hour. I just wish I had time to make them suffer, but I can't allow it to look like anything other than an accident. I'll be gone for a while, I'm going to see the old man after I get done with the muggles, so, have dinner ready and we'll leave as soon as we eat, okay?"  
  
__________  
  
**Number** **Four, Privet Drive****  
  
  
Arthur appeared at the edge of the wards, and walked up the steps to the house. He knocks on the door and it is opened instantly by the woman. Arthur had to bite back a smile at the tears rolling down her face.  
  
"What?!" She cried, looking at him crazily.  
  
He just raised his wand slightly, and whispered "Imperio" The woman's tears stopped, and he motioned her into the house. The husband came thundering down the steps, flushed from emotion as well. Arthur cast the same spell on him.  
  
"Sit down, both of you!" He barked, "Here is what is going to happen. You were informed about the death of that waste of flesh you call a son, and, rushed out of here to get to him. You will identify the body, and, after signing the appropriate paperwork, will drive back toward this house. You will not speak to anyone any more than is absolutely necessary. At the first major bridge you come to, you will pull over, park the car, and climb over the edge. Then you will jump off into the water and drown yourselves. You will do this because you don't deserve to live after the way you abused someone who is worth more than all three of you combined. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes, we will drown ourselves, it's all we deserve." They responded in unison. Arthur watches as they seem to wake up, and rush out of the house, not even realizing he is there.  
  
He follows from a distance, wanting to watch them die. 'I'll have to keep a close watch on them; it turns Molly on to watch this stuff in my memories.' he thought, a smirk crossing his mouth as he remembered her reaction the last time he showed her some muggles being punished. "Neither of us could walk right for a week!" he chuckled.  
  
'Now, what am I gonna tell the old man? He won't be able to read my mind, my shields are strong enough for that, I'm sure. But, he seems to know things, better make it as close to the truth as possible. Hmmm..... Ah! Got it!'  
  
He pulled out of his musings a little later when the Dursley's exited the police station and got back in their car. It wasn't long before they pulled the car over and followed his instructions. Arthur joined the crowd at the edge watching their splashing and floundering as the water sucked them under.  
  
  
__________  
  
**Headmasters Office,** **Hogwarts** **School** **of Magic**  
  
Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, going over the budget requests for the coming school year, shaking his head at some of the figures. "Severus, where do you think I will get the gold for some of these requests? Basilisk eyes? Unicorn Blood? What in the world are you up to down there?" He was interrupted in his musings by a strained voice coming from his fireplace.  
  
"Albus? Are you alone?" He turned to see the face of Arthur Weasley in the flames.  
  
"Arthur, what's wrong? Is it about Harry?"  
  
"Yes, but are you alone? I need to see you now!"  
  
"Yes, yes, of course, come ahead!" Albus said, as he got up from his chair.  
  
The figure started spinning, and soon was standing out side of the fireplace, dusting his clothes off. Turning to face the Headmaster, Albus was surprised to see the grim look on his old friend's face.  
  
"What has happened Arthur? Why aren't you watching Harry?"  
  
"I'm not watching Harry because he is currently asleep in my oldest son's room; I gave him a dreamless sleep potion to avoid the nightmares he is sure to have after killing the Dursley's son! I didn't see exactly what happened, but I heard Harry crying and the whale hitting him, then Harry crying for him to stop and then the wall shook as the whale was tossed into it. Albus this is not the first time he was beaten by that family, and, if you try to send him back, they will kill him! I will not allow that to happen, that boy deserves more than to be beaten by people who are supposed to care for him on a daily basis. I'm taking custody of Harry, and will be raising him with the rest of my children. We won't let anything happen to him."  
  
"Arthur, I realize you are upset, but, aren't you exaggerating a little? I know that they aren't the most pleasant people to be around, but I can't imagine they would actually hurt him; he's only a child!"  
  
"You can't? Well I don't have to imagine, I saw it happen! If it was just one time, I wouldn't have interfered, because he's supposed to grow up normally. But the way they were treating him, he wouldn't have grown up at all! Get your penseive, I want to show you just what happened today, and then you can see how his uncle treated him!"  
  
**15 Minutes Later**  
  
The twinkle was long gone from Albus Dumbledore's eyes as he thought about what he had seen.  
  
"I thought after Grindenwald, and then Voldemort, I had seen the worst there was to see, I'm afraid I was wrong. I agree it wouldn't do any good for anybody, least of all Harry, to put him back there. I was hoping that the bond of blood would be enough, but, obviously it wasn't. Now I have to find someplace else for him to live...."  
  
"What? Obviously you weren't listening to me, you don't have to do anything with him, he is staying at the Burrow, and Molly and I will raise him as our own."  
  
"But, Arthur, are you sure that is what you want to do? You and Molly have so much responsibility, with the 5 children still at home; I can't possibly ask you take on any more burdens. It will be best if I get the Ministry to place him with a family I can trust that doesn't have so many demands on them already. Hmmm, Madame Bones is raising her niece, and she's about Harry's age, I think she'll do nicely...."  
  
He was interrupted by Arthur pulling himself up to his full height and leaning over the desk at him. The normally placid demeanor was gone, and the fires of anger burned in his eyes. "Albus, this isn't subject to negotiation, Harry is staying at the Burrow, and that is final! After the hell that he was put through with his relatives; the best possible situation for him would be to be raised in a loving home environment, which Molly and I can and will provide."  
  
Albus looked up into Arthur's eyes and started to speak, but, before he could open his mouth, he was stopped. The redhead across from him had the most frightening look on his face as he said; "Albus, we have worked together for many years, and, perhaps things have slipped your mind over time. You seem to forget that my position in the Ministry is by my choice, and has nothing to do with my influence. If you oppose me on this, I have the will and the ability to make life very difficult for you. After all, Albus, he is "The Boy Who Lived"; and what do you think the public will do when the word gets out that you left him in the care of Muggles who regularly beat him and starved him?"  
  
Albus blinked slowly, "Arthur, I've never seen you this way, why are you acting like this? We are on the same side, and we both want the same thing, what is best for Harry. If you are certain that you and Molly will be able to take care of him, then by all means, do so. I just ask that you are careful about what you tell him about how and why his parents died, I don't think he's old enough to understand the nature of evil."  
  
Arthur sat down, and visibly relaxed. "Thank you Albus, I would not have wanted us to be on opposite sides here, but, I'm already thinking of Harry as my family, and you don't want to threaten a man's family. And I agree about telling Harry about Vold; Volde, Him!" He finally spit out.  
  
A few minutes later, Arthur headed back to the Burrow. Leaving a very concerned old man behind. The concern was even deeper when he heard from Arabella Figg about the suicide of Vernon and Petunia Dursley.  
  
  
  
**The Burrow**  
  
Molly was waiting alone in the kitchen when Arthur returned; "Well, what happened? Did you make the Muggles suffer?"  
  
"Not as much as I would have liked, but they are both dead; they jumped off a bridge and drowned themselves. I'll show you the memory after we eat, it should get you in the right frame of mind for later tonight." He finished with a grin.  
  
Molly quirked an eyebrow at him, "Oh, really? And what makes you think I need to get into the proper frame of mind? I've been looking forward to this all week, and my knickers are soaked! But, that's for later, what did the old man have to say?"  
  
"He is still a soft-hearted; and soft-headed old fool! He couldn't believe it when I told him what had happened, I had to show him my memories; don't worry though, I kept anything I didn't want him seeing out of the memory. He wanted to argue with me, and put Harry with Amelia Bones, but, let's say I convinced him it wouldn't be in his best interests to fight me on this."  
  
"While I'm always glad to see Albus put in his place, why did you bring him here? We certainly don't have any reason to treat him any better than the muggles did. They just hated him because he was different; we should hate him because of the damage he did to our Master's plans."  
  
"Well, actually Molly, I was thinking. Voldemort is gone, and we don't know if he ever will manage to come back, so why hold a grudge against a child who had no control over what happened? Besides, in the last five years, with taking the reins of the Club, I've gotten to enjoy the taste of being in control. When we agreed to work for Voldemort, he promised us power and vengeance, we didn't receive either. Instead of holding on to a phantom, we should take advantage of the opportunity that was dropped in our laps. Harry Potter is quite possibly the most powerful young magician I've seen in my life! In a split second burst of accidental magic, he threw an 11 stone bully across the room so hard that it broke nearly every bone in his body! If we guide that power, there is literally almost nothing that he can't accomplish!"  
  
Molly sat quietly as she considered what her husband had said, until a smile spread across her features. "Damn it Arthur, how in the hell did you end up in Gryffindor? You are devious enough for Salazar Slytherin himself! Now, let's eat so we can go have some fun!"  
  
"Speaking of eating, where are the kids? I don't want them disturbing our guest until I have a chance to explain things to them, especially to Ron and Ginny."  
  
"They are all over at the Lovegoods, they offered to watch them while we went out tonight. Of course, Percy is still here, I can trust him to keep an eye on things, and he knows how to contact us if he needs to."  
  
"Okay, then let's see the penseive memories, and we can get going."  
  
After changing clothes, and giving Molly a chance to change her underwear, the death throes of the Dursley's had pushed her into a major orgasm, soaking her knickers. Molly and Arthur each checked the other's mask before activating a portkey. In the blink of an eye, they were in an opulently appointed room. The sound of Big Ben striking the hour reassured them that they were exactly on time.  
  
Arthur looked around, and was pleased to see his assistant standing by his desk. "Good Evening Tessa, is everything in order?"  
  
"Yes, Milord, everything is moving smoothly. We have films and pictures of Fudge and Scrimgeour indulging their own perversions. I've made copies for you and left them in the file. I have to admit, I thought that Fudge was bad enough, with his penchant for little boys, but, Scrimgeour, using a goat? That was really something I would have been happy to have missed seeing." Tessa finished with a mock shudder. Turning to Molly, she said; "I think you will be very pleased with the new entertainment, Milady, We just bought a new batch, and I'm sure you will find something or someone to enjoy."  
  
"I certainly hope so," Molly sniffed, "The last batch was very uncooperative, and the girl I picked out was almost more trouble than she was worth."  
  
"I don't think that will be a problem with this batch, we have prepared them properly, so they are most agreeable. Of course, most of them are going to wake up in a few days with no memory, very confused, but, that's not a problem. They will have served their purpose, and that's all that counts."  
  
"True," Arthur said, "And did you get the Chinese girl like I asked you for? I'm tired of these blondes and brunettes, and I'm in the mood for something different."  
  
"I think you will be pleased with the selection Milord. I made sure that we had a variety of types for your entertainment, including some from Asia."  
  
"Excellent! Now, I believe there has been enough talk, the night is growing shorter, and My Lady and I have things to do!"  
  
"Of course, if My Lord and Lady would follow me?" Tessa said, as she led them down the hall to a wooden door. Opening it, she turned on the lights, and they could hear voices crying out from below.  
  
"Oh, my!" Molly gasped, "You have outdone yourself this time, Tessa. I haven't seen a selection like this in years. You and your team are to be commended."  
  
"Indeed," Arthur added, "In fact, if they fuck as good as they look; I wouldn't be surprised if there was something a little extra in your pay packet this week."  
  
"Thank you Milord and Lady, now, if there is nothing else; I will leave you to choose your entertainment. You are well aware of the rules, having put them in place, but, I have to remind everyone, you can do what you like, as long as you don't kill them, the fee is quite steep for doing so." And she turned and walked up the stairs, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Well, my dear, I see she was right, there are plenty of Asian girls here for you to play with, see any that catches your eye?"  
  
"Not yet, but there is still lots to explore." Arthur replied, as they strolled up and down the rows of cages, each of them containing a nude teenaged girl. Eventually he stopped in front of a cage whose occupant intrigued him. Instead of sobbing and crying, the girl knelt with her long black hair hanging over her breasts. When his footsteps stopped in front of her, the girl raised her head, and said, "How may I serve you Master?"  
  
"Oh, I like this one!" He said to Molly, "Why don't you keep looking around, and meet us in the playroom, okay?"  
  
"Yes dear, try to save some of her for me; she looks like she could be a lot of fun."  
  
Arthur took the collar off the hook outside the cage, and handed it to the girl, she quickly put it on, and the door opened. Taking the leash, Arthur stepped into the cage and hooked it to the collar. Turning to leave, the girl followed him, her eyes on the floor.  
  
He led her to an open door in the back of the room, and sat in one of the chairs. He gestured for her to kneel at his feet, saying, "We will wait for a few minutes, while My Lady picks out her playmate. Then the two of you can entertain us."  
  
They sat quietly for a minute or two, and Arthur ran his eyes over the girl's body, very taut, very smooth skin, he was amused to see that her nipples were standing erect. 'It's not that cold in here, she really is into this situation. I'll have to talk to Tessa, find out her background; she could have a permanent place here. If she does stay; I know Charlie would love her!"  
  
A few minutes later, Molly came in, leading a shy looking blonde by the collar. "Ah, good, you did wait for me! Now, how shall we start?" she asked, as she started removing her clothing. "My Lord would you like me to pleasure you while these two watch and learn, or shall we put them to work right away."  
  
"Milady, while you do a wonderful job of pleasuring me, tonight is a night for new experiences. I believe we should put these two to work."  
  
Tapping the Asian girl on the shoulder, she turned to face him, and opened wide as he rubbed the head of his cock against her mouth. She quickly started working her mouth and tongue on him, causing him to moan with pleasure. He was happy to see that his moans were echoed by his wife, who sat back with her legs spread while the blonde treated her nicely.  
  
The girls were quite good at their work, and soon received their rewards. After swallowing, the two were directed to put on a show for their Master and Mistress, and they immediately went into a 69 position. As he was recovering, Arthur turned to Molly and said, "Did you bring the toys you wanted tonight? If not, I'm sure we can make some adjustments to things in the toy box."  
  
"Oh, I've got just the thing in my bag, and I can't wait to try it out!"  
  
Rummaging through her purse, she stuck her arm inside, all the way to her shoulder, before pulling out a strap on and harness. Putting it around her waist, she touched her wand to it, and moaned as it molded to her flesh. "Milord, I am eternally grateful to you for discovering this spell! These evenings wouldn't be anywhere near enough fun if I couldn't feel the sensations."  
  
"I can only imagine!" He replied, as he moved behind the girls on the floor. Kneeling down, he lined his cock up with the pussy of the blonde on top, and saw that Molly was doing the same with the Asian girl. At his nod, they both shoved their cocks into the girls to the hilts! The blonde gasped, and, judging by the feel of hot breath on his balls, so did the Asian. He smiled at his wife as they pumped in unison; the two girls were very well trained, they kept up the tongue work on each other, no matter how hard he and Molly thrust. Soon he could see the tell tale signs of orgasm on his wife's face, and he knew that he was only an instant away, so they pulled out and slid their cocks into the girls mouths. The girls gulped and swallowed everything they were given, and so he and Molly pulled out and let the girls' breathe for a minute, which they did, before bringing each other to orgasm with their tongues.  
  
"That was nicely done, girls, very nicely done!" Arthur said, as they pulled apart and lay there panting. "Rest for a few minutes, get a drink of water or juice. You are doing very well, and we are pleased."  
  
"Thank you Master, we are happy you are pleased." The Chinese girl replied, from her place on her knees.  
  
"Yes, Master and Mistress, thank you, we do our best to please you." The blonde added.  
  
"The hostess was right, Milord, these girls are much better than the last batch, I don't think we will even need to use the punishment room for them."  
  
"Don't sound so disappointed, they don't deserve punishment, so they don't get punished."  
  
"Yes, Milord, you are right, as always." She replied, as she stroked her nearly erect cock. "Milord, how do you do it? If I had one of these, I'd stay home all day playing with it!"  
  
"Years of practice, Milady, years of practice, besides there is a course in second year covering just that subject."  
  
His wife covered her mouth to mask a snort of laughter, and he could even see the ghost of a smile cross the blonde's face.  
  
"It's alright to laugh if something is funny to you, little one. The comment was meant to be amusing, and I'm glad you still have a sense of humor, even if this isn't what you wanted to spend your evening doing."  
  
"Actually Master, it's better than what I was doing. I was serving drinks in a tavern in Knockturn Alley, and those people smell, while here, most of the time we serve people who are clean and well dressed, so it's an improvement. My friend here was about to be forced into an arranged marriage with a man 30 years older than she was, who had already buried two younger wives, she didn't want to be number three. We are going to ask if we can stay here when our time is done. I've been told they sometimes let you stay if you are very good."  
  
"Well, if you please us as well in the next part of the evening, I will be happy to put in a good word for you, and I'm sure My Lady will, as well. Now, speaking of this, there is one more area we are going to be exploring this evening. My Lady will be handing you some lubricant, and I want each of you to prepare the other's arse for our cocks. Do this well, and you will be rewarded."  
  
The Asian girl reached out and took the tube of lubricant and spread it on her fingers, working them into the blonde's bottom one at a time, until she got three fingers inside, then she moved to let the blonde prepare her, before presenting her behind to her Master.  
  
"Don't worry Master, I've taken it there, a lot, I can take the pain! Just push right inside me." She said, looking over her shoulder, before leaning down on her arms and spreading her legs.  
  
Moving behind her, Arthur is surprised to see she wasn't kidding, and slides into her with minimal resistance. Molly is meeting a little more difficulty, but she works herself into the blonde's arse. "Ooh, so tight! Now I understand why you like this so much!" she sighed, as she finally hits bottom.  
  
It doesn't take long for either of them to reach their third orgasm of the night and they slide out, panting and smiling. "I think they deserve a good recommendation, don't you Milady?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Milord, they have performed quite well, and we can easily recommend them."  
  
He and Molly quickly wash up and dress and the girls follow them out of the room. The hostess is waiting by the door. "Milord, Milady, was their service acceptable?"  
  
"It was excellent, and, I think they did well enough to earn a shower and a bed for the night. In fact, if you were to consider keeping them on full time, I know of a few people who I would recommend them to, including My Lady and I and our two eldest sons."  
  
"I will certainly pass the comments on to the King and Queen, Milord; we are always on the lookout for talent that brings their own clientele."  
  
Then turning to the girls, the hostess smiled slightly and pointed to door, "Through that door and to the left, there is a bedroom and a shower, you can have it until tomorrow night, rest and enjoy it."  
  
"Thank you ma'am and thank you Milord and Milady!" The Chinese girl said as they ran towards the door.  
  
Once the door shut behind them, Tessa led them through another door into a private office. Shutting the door, she pulled a wand and cast a series of privacy charms before pouring each of them a drink from the crystal decanter.  
  
Sitting down, Arthur and Molly took off their masks and relaxed, Arthur taking a sip from his drink. "Ah, Napoleon Brandy, one of the finest pleasures on the planet!"  
  
Then he sat up, and the demeanor of kindly Arthur Weasley fell way, leaving in his place the Black King of the Hellfire Club. Molly shuddered, no matter how many times she saw it happen, when her husband revealed his true self, it was always thrilling to her.  
  
"So, Tessa, I'm ready for your report, what information have you gathered about the list of people I gave you? I'm considering offering membership to a couple of them, and I need to know if they are capable of keeping the secrets."  
  
For the next few hours, Tessa went over each of the candidates, finally narrowing the list down to two. "Very well, have their sponsors extend an invitation to one of our more 'public' events, I'll meet with them then. Now, it's late, and my wife and I have things to do before morning."  
  
"As you wish, Your Majesty. But, as for the two girls you want hired, any further instructions?"  
  
"Yes, they are to be kept away from anyone who wants to damage them, I can see a great future for them in movies, I think the membership would enjoy watching them servicing each other, and some of the members of the House of Lords. To say nothing of what the Lord's wives would think!" He ended with a smirk. "Yes, I can see them making us a great deal of money over the next year or so, and then we can figure out what to do with them. Hell, they'll probably end up married as soon as they're released. After all, former whores make the best wives, isn't that right Molly?"  
  
She glared at him but didn't respond.  
  
**The Next Morning**  
  
Arthur gathered all his children around the breakfast table. "I want you to know that we have a new person living here, and I want him treated as a member of the family. His name is Harry, and I took him from a terrible situation he was in yesterday. He was living with some muggles who were hurting him terribly. Don't worry, though, Daddy took care of those muggles, and they won't hurt anyone again."  
  
"Percy, I want you to keep an eye on things, I don't want you boys bothering him too much, and, you two especially, and I don't want to hear or see any pranking being done to him until he is fully settled in, he has had a horrible life up until now, and I want to make him comfortable."  
  
At this, the younger boys and Ginny all left the room, leaving Arthur and Molly with Bill, Charlie and Percy.  
  
"Okay, now that the sugar coated version is out of the way; I took Harry Potter from the Muggles who were raising him yesterday. I had to act because Harry killed his cousin with a burst of accidental magic, and the muggles would have murdered him for it. I took care of the muggles myself; it will be days before they find the bodies in the bottom of the river. I've told the old man that we will be raising Harry on our own, and managed to convince him it would be in his best interests not to interfere with me. I don't want you to tell Harry anything about how things truly are around here. I mean, I will be teaching him that he is a Wizard, and some of the lower power spells. I'll start the other training the same time I start the Twins and Ron."  
  
"But Dad, why are we taking him in? Considering what he did, I mean?" Bill asked.  
  
Arthur chuckled, "You are so much like your mother, Bill, and she asked the same question. And I'll tell you the same thing I told her. Voldemort is gone; we have no way of knowing if he will ever be back, so why hold a grudge against a child who had no control over what happened? Instead, think of it this way, Harry Potter is quite possibly the most powerful young magician I've seen in my life! Can you imagine what that power, properly guided, could do for us? Voldemort is in the past, this young boy is the future, and who wants to keep living in the past? Leave that to idiots like Malfoy and Crabbe!"  
  
"Makes sense to me," Bill replied, and his brothers quickly agreed.  
  
______________  
  
The next several years were the happiest of Harry's life. He got to sleep in a bed every night, and didn't have to do all the chores around the house. He still missed his mom and dad, even though Mr. and Mrs. Weasley did their best to take their place. He really enjoyed learning to fly with Ron and his little sister Ginny. He also learned how much fun it could be to be the originator of a prank for a change; when he turned Fred and George's hair a vibrant shade of purple, and they couldn't figure out how to change it back.  
  
Of course, the next week when he woke up as a girl taught him not to mess with the masters! Fortunately he changed back before his 9th birthday party the next week.  
  
He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to get away from his Aunt and Uncle, even though he tried not to think about what happened to Dudley. Arthur tried to explain that what had happened wasn't his fault, and he brought an old man they called Professor Mumblesnore or something, he wasn't paying attention to the name, he was too busy watching the birds flying around on his robes. Eventually, he understood what they were saying, and started to sleep without nightmares.  
  
________  
It was just after Harry's 9th birthday that Mr. Weasley took all the younger kids aside and told them he was going to be teaching them something that would be very important for the rest of their lives. Harry didn't know what occulmency was, but it was kind of neat learning to picture walls in his mind, and tossing people out when they tried to pry into his thoughts.  
_________  
  
He was amazed when he was able to go with the family to Diagon Alley to pick up Fred and George's school robes and books. He and Bill took the time to go to Gringotts so Harry could get some money out of his vault. Bill was able to take Harry through the Employee Entrance, and so avoided the crowded lobby.  
  
Once they were inside, Bill took Harry to the teller, who Bill introduced as "Skip"; when the goblin saw that Harry was surprised by the name, he chuckled and said, "My parents had a very strange sense of humor, and besides, your vocal chords aren't capable of producing the sounds that make up my goblin name, so, Skip it is. Now, how can I help you?"  
  
"Harry needs to get some cash out of his vault, and I'm showing him the process, he's never been here before." Bill interjected smoothly, handing over the key to Harry's vault.  
  
After a cart ride that Harry would remember for the rest of his life, he took a small handful of coins out of his vault, and climbed back into the cart for the ride back.  
  
Meeting the rest of the family in front of Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor; they sat down and enjoyed a sugary treat. But the highlight of the day had to be the trip to Quality Quidditch Supplies; which, after listening to his brothers talk about it, he couldn't wait to get his hands on a real Quidditch Broom. Harry was disappointed to realize that he hadn't brought enough money from his vault to buy a broom, and they wouldn't let him go back to Gringotts to get more.  
  
After a very enjoyable day out, they went back to the Burrow, and Arthur took the boys aside for additional magic lessons. He and the brothers had mastered occulmency; and now they were learning to push thoughts to the front of their minds, so anybody looking would only find what they were supposed to find.  
  
Time passed, until just prior to Harry's 10th Birthday.  
  
**___________**  
Molly turned from the stove where dinner was cooking, and looked at her husband, who was sipping from a glass of Firewhiskey.  
  
"Arthur?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you decided when to tell the boys the truth?"  
  
"Soon, I've been testing their shields at random times, and all of them kept me out easily. I'll admit I'm a bit nervous about breaking the news to Harry; if he reacts without thinking, it could be very unpleasant."  
  
"Would you like me standing by with a stunner ready?"  
  
"That would be a good idea, thanks."  
  
________________  
  
After dinner the night after Harry's birthday, Arthur called the entire family together, and he told them the truth about the family, and what they were really going for. Harry was shocked to find that his new family had been working for the man who killed his parents, and nearly killed him. It took a stunner from Molly; as well as hours of conversation before he understood that they hadn't been working for Voldemort for several years, since right after Harry had joined the family. That was the turning point for Harry, he wasn't happy about what they had done, but, that was then, and now, they were his family, the only family he had left. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of being pushed forward, and using his abilities to gain power, but he agreed to go along with the family, simply because it gave him a chance to make sure that Voldemort never came back.  
___________________  
  
The training intensified, teaching Harry and the other's basic potion making, as well as the words and wand movements (using one of Arthur's spare wands) for most of the 1st thru 4th year spells. Harry and Ron, try as they might, weren't able to master the 5th year spells yet. Arthur speculated that their magical cores weren't strong enough yet to cast the more advanced spells. The boys were relieved to think that they simply had to grow more to be able to cast the really fun spells. But, in the meantime, there were plenty of other things to learn, such as flying, and how to make Ginny and Luna squeal by pouring cold pumpkin juice down their backs. Of course, that also lead to a lesson in laundry taught by a very unhappy Molly Weasley, but, that's the way things are.  
  
Soon enough, the summer of Ron and Harry's 11th birthdays arrived, and they received their Hogwarts Letters. The whole family took another trip to Diagon Alley to get their books and supplies. Fortunately, due to the Weasley Family taking in Harry, they are receiving a monthly stipend from the Potter Estate to take care of him. Harry said they can use the left over money to get school things for Ron as well.  
  
When Harry and the others went to Madame Malkin's to get their robes, they were amused to see a skinny blonde haired boy looking down his nose at them. As he left, Harry heard him mumble something about Weasleys having more children than they could afford. Harry couldn't pass up the opportunity, so he grabbed one of the spare wands and cast a small explosive hex, causing the kid to be splashed in mud all over his new robes. The blonde looked around indignantly, but Harry and the rest of the family were all immersed in picking out Harry and Ron's robes for the year. As soon as the twins saw Draco stalk off, they burst out laughing, clapping Harry on the back as he had gotten away with a perfect prank. Even Arthur had to smile, thinking of how he would love to humble arrogant Lucius Malfoy they same way that Harry had humbled his son.  
  
__________________  
  
**That Same Day, Headmasters Office,** **Hogwarts** **School** **of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
  
Minerva McGonagall walked into the Headmasters office and sat down, reaching for the bottle of fire whiskey he kept in the bottom drawer. "I just got back from meeting with Miss Granger and her family. She is incredibly intelligent, as well has showing more potential in a student than I've seen in years, but, she is also incredibly sensitive, I suppose is the word, to the inequities of a society. She started questioning me about the role of Muggleborn in Magical society, and I could almost see the gears turning in her head. She said something to me before I left that I don't quite understand, she said 'Professor, I don't know who familiar you are with recent history in my world, but you may wish to look up Doctor Martin Luther King and Malcolm X. I will try it Dr King's way first, but don't count on it to last; I will not tolerate bigotry in any form!'  
Do you know what those names mean?"  
  
"No I don't, Minerva, but I'm afraid that young Miss Granger is going to have a very unhappy and lonely school career."  
  
  
End Part One  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: The End of the Chapter  
  
For Information about where Arthur and Molly went for their entertainment earlier in the chapter, I refer you to the following links. One is fictional, and the other historical.  
  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hellfire_Club  
  
http://www.marveldirectory.com/teams/hellfireclub.htm  
  



	2. Chapter Two - First Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Year at Hogwarts

First Year Harry Potter and the Betrayal of the //Phoenix

By Red Jacobson

Chapter Two: First Year

DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters you recognize belong to me. If they did, I would certainly be making a lot more money than I am right now. So please don't sue me; I'm poor. sigh

DEDICATION: This story is dedicated to Chaz (Old Wolf) Hager and Jason W. Thompson, for extreme story assistance. Thanks guys, this story wouldn't work as well as it does (if it even works, which I'll leave to my gentle readers GRIN) without your help.

AUTHORS NOTE: The title of this story is courtesy of Bad Voodoo X, but the content is strictly my responsibility. This story is un-beta'd, and it quite possibly will not end up in the Library of Congress as one of the Great Works of American Literature, but, so what? I write for fun.

AUTHORS WARNING: I write stories intended for an adult audience, which means that the characters will be taking their clothes off and doing nasty things that our current President and Congress would not approve of. The characters won't be getting naked in this chapter; they are only 11 after all.

In other words; DANGER: SMUT ALERT!!!! If you feel that your immortal soul would be imperiled if you read graphic descriptions of teenagers having sex, then move along, this story isn't for you! The rest of you, enjoy!

FEEDBACK: Has anybody ever said no? But, please, if you have criticism, please be as specific as you can so I can address the situation in the story if needed.

Platform 9 and Â¾ Kings Cross Station

Harry and Ron were jostling each other as they loaded their trunks onto the luggage cart. Hedwig hooted indignantly from her perch on top of Harry's trunk. Molly was distracted trying to keep up with the twins, as well as making sure the Percy had every thing he needed for the year. 'Of course she'd be fussing over Mr. Perfect Percy' Harry thought, 'he's such a momma's boy; he needs her permission to take a dump! Hey, that's funny; have to tell that one to Ron later, he'll laugh!'

They found an empty compartment and stored their trunks, and waited for the train to begin the journey to Hogwarts. After using one of Arthur's' wands that had the tracking charm removed, they cast silencing and 'notice me not' charms over the compartment. Once that was done, they both spent the first part of the journey the same way that the elder Weasleys had, shoring up their mental shields, so the Sorting Hat would sort them into Gryffindor. If they were sorted into Slytherin, people might be on their guard more than necessary, which would make it difficult to learn what they wanted to know.

After 15 minutes of meditation; they both opened their eyes and grinned at each other. Unlocking the door and removing the "notice me not" charms, they passed the time playing a game of Exploding Snap, until they were interrupted by a girl with bushy hair looking for a toad.

Harry looked up and said, "Let me guess, Trevor is missing again?" he grinned.

The girl looked surprised, "That's right, it's Trevor. Do you know Neville?"

"Sure, known him for a couple of years. Hey Nev!"

"Hey Harry, have you seen Trevor? He got away from me when I opened the door to get some snack cakes." The pudgy boy said, worry on his face.

"I haven't seen him, but I'll be glad to help you look. I'm tired of getting beaten by Ron anyway." Harry said as he got up from the seat.

"Thanks a lot! Oh, Harry, this is Hermione Granger, Hermione, this is Harry Potter." At the sound of his name, Hermione's eyes widened, and Neville quickly added, "Yes, he is THAT Harry Potter, but he doesn't like to talk about it. Not that I blame him, after what happened to my parents."

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you Harry. Shall we go find Trevor? It's going to be time to get changed into our robes soon, and there are still things I want to go over in my books before we get there....."

Harry glanced at Neville, who gave a helpless shrug as they followed her up the aisle, she was still talking a mile a minute, but they didn't even try to keep up with her train of thought.

It didn't take long before they found Trevor, he had landed on the snack cart, and had burrowed his way down among the Chocolate Frogs, what he thought he was doing there is a mystery for the ages.

After re-uniting Neville and his toad, Harry invited Hermione to join him and Ron in his compartment for the rest of the ride. She accepted, saying she had a lot of questions about the magical world, and maybe he could answer them. At his look, she told him that she was the first witch in her family, that her parents were dentists, a career that is greatly needed in the United Kingdom. Harry chuckled in agreement, remembering the nasty green color that seemed to permanently reside in Uncle Vernon's teeth.

Stepping into the compartment, he introduced Hermione to Ron, who grunted in acknowledgement, and the two of them sat down and Harry tried to answer questions she had about the magical world. Unfortunately, the conversation was temporarily interrupted by the compartment door opening and Draco Malfoy stood there, flanked by his two apes. Harry tried to ignore the interruption, but Malfoy managed to irritate him by making a comment about how 'I couldn't believe my ears when they told me the 'Famous Harry Potter' was so bad off that he had to live with paupers!' Harry had had enough, after losing his original family; he wasn't going to let anybody, least of all this arrogant prick, talk down about his new family. "You know, Draco, I'm glad you were finally able to get that nasty mud out of your robes, I guess all that Malfoy money is good for something after all." Malfoy glared at him and left, trailed by his goons.

After getting rid of Malfoy the subject returned to the school itself, and the different houses. Hermione asked them if they knew what house they wanted to be sorted into, and Harry said that they wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor, since that is where all their brothers went, as well as Harry's parents.

"I would love to be in Gryffindor, what I've read says that the primary traits Gryffindors' share is bravery and a hatred for injustice, and there is a lot of injustice in the Wizarding world, just look at how they treat the non-purebloods! It's scandalous!"

Ron basically tuned her rant out at this point, but Harry sat and listened, occasionally asking questions about her opinions of Magical Society. She started talking about how there was so much prejudice about bloodlines, that it is hurting society as a whole, and how she was inspired by Dr Martin Luther King's vision of non-violent change. Of course, she continued, there are other options if non-violence doesn't work.

Harry was intrigued by her attitude, and asked what she would do if she had to use other options. She looked sad for a minute, saying that she hoped it would never come to that, but, the Magical World needed to change, otherwise it would stagnate, and die out.

"It reminds me of something I read in a book my cousin Alexander in California sent me, it's about the Vietnam War, one of the commanders said that they were willing to destroy a village to save it from the insurgents. It didn't make much sense to me at the time, but, looking back, it does. If the only way to cure the Wizarding World of its prejudice and bigotry is to burn it to the ground, then let the razing begin!" Her eyes seemed to lose focus as she was talking, until she shook herself, and looked at her watch, "Oh, I've got to go, I need to get changed into my school robes, I'll see you inside Harry; it was nice talking to you!" She said as she hurried out of the compartment.

Ron quickly locked the doors and put silencing charms in place, before turning to his brother. "Damn Harry! What did you do to her? I don't even think she realized what she was saying towards the end there!"

"She didn't, once I got her talking about other options, I was using one of the spells Fred taught me to make her speak whatever was on her mind. She was mildly hypnotized, and will have no memory of the last part of the conversation."

"Okay, that explains how, now, how about you tell me why you invited little miss know it all in here anyway? I mean, you don't fancy her, do you? Oooh! I'll bet that's it! Ickle Harrikins has got a girlfriend!"

"Oh, get stuffed! If you remember what Dad taught us last year, about sensing a person's magical strength? I took a look at Hermione when she first came in; and, that girl, Muggleborn or not, has a tremendous amount of power, and, even better, she has an even bigger grudge against society. Combine the two, and throw in her obvious intelligence, and we have either a formidable ally, or the worst enemy we could imagine. I'd prefer her as an ally Honestly; we're going to have enough problems when the time comes without asking for more. And, besides, the time is going to come when "The Boy Who Lived" is going to require a public girlfriend, and it only makes sense that she be Muggleborn, considering Voldemort's mania about purity of the blood. And," he smirked, "if what Percy says about that Ravenclaw are true about smart girls in general, they are absolutely wild in bed!"

Ron looked at Harry in disbelief, "Percy? Having sex? Ugh!" Then the two of them started laughing until tears welled up in their eyes.

Eventually they calmed down, and Ron said, "What you said just now reminds me; it probably wouldn't be a good idea to be spouting off Voldemort's name in front of everybody. Remember, most wizards and witches can't bring themselves to say it. I know we've all gotten in the habit of using his name at the Burrow, but, it might be best to keep that to ourselves."

"Yeah, you're right. It's back to 'you know who' when anybody can hear us. What a pain!"  
___________

The rest of the trip passed quietly, and soon enough, they found themselves in the Great Hall of Hogwarts watching as Professor McGonagall placed the battered hat on Abbott, Hannah, sorting her into Hufflepuff. Harry grinned at Hermione's pleasure in being sorted into Gryffindor, and soon enough his name was called. Harry paused for a second or two to ensure his shields were in place, and moved up to sit on the stool.

As soon as the hat was placed on his head, he heard a voice in his ear; "Harry Potter, very interesting, not what I was expecting at all, you have your parents strength, I see, but, something else, as well, a burning ambition, you would do well in either Slytherin or Gryffindor, but, I can see you want to be with your family, and, Miss Granger? Oh Well, make it 'Gryffindor!"

The hat shouted the last word, and the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers, as Harry climbed off the stool and moved to where Hermione had cleared a spot for him. He did the same for Ron a few minutes later when the redhead was sorted.

_____________

Meanwhile, In Muggle London

Arthur was sitting at his desk going over reports from various agents the Hellfire Club had throughout Europe, when his eyes widened at a report from Romania. Buzzing Tessa, he asked her if this had been confirmed. She took the report and said that they were still working on getting confirmation, but, if true, it would be disastrous.

Arthur told her that getting confirmation of this information was priority one, and he was to be informed the minute that the information was available. In the meantime, there were some people he had to make aware of it.

Writing a quick note to Percy, he added a special phrase at the end that told him to beware of Professor Quirrell, and to pass the information on to Ron and Harry.

__________

The next morning, Percy was surprised to receive an owl at breakfast, and was even more surprised when he saw that it was from his father. Quickly scanning the note, he pulled his brothers and Harry aside, and told them what his father had found. Harry commented that it might explain the weird twinge he felt in his scar during dinner the previous night. He had thought it might be Snape's doing.

Percy said, "Speaking of Professor Snape, watch yourself around him, Harry, rumor has it that there was seriously bad blood between he and your father when they were students here. I doubt he would be any less inclined to punish you for being your father's son, than he would be if your father was still alive."

"Wonderful!" Harry groaned, "Half the world loves me for something I don't remember, and now I get this git hating me for something my father did! This is gonna make life so much easier!"

"Just watch yourself, little brother," George said, in uncharacteristic seriousness, "he will cause problems just because you are Gryffindor, and add to that, your last name, he's gonna try and make your life hell!"

_________

After the first Potions Class

"I can't fucking believe it!" Harry cursed, "I answered the questions he asked me, and they were the correct answers, and the git took 20 points for showing off! Not to mention poor Neville, I can't believe Snape abused him like that. Well, if he wants an enemy, I'll be happy to go along."

"Be careful Harry, you don't want to draw too much attention to us." Ron cautioned.

"Oh, he'll know it's me, but will never be able to prove it. Especially since I'll get Hermione to help with the details. You saw how she was fuming at his attitude today; he acted like she couldn't possibly know anything since she was Muggleborn. I hadn't seen steam come out of someone's ears like that since Fred and George got into the Firewhiskey. Now, the first thing I need to do is get in touch with one of the castle house elves, then Hermione and I will start making his life hell!"

"Damn Harry! That's one evil grin!" Ron chuckled, nervously, "Remind me never to piss you off!"

_______________

The nature of the prank was the cause of a great deal of discussion and planning between Harry and Hermione, with assistance from all the Weasleys, including Percy, who, to Hermione's surprise, was no where near the stuck up prig he appeared to outsiders. At first, Harry wanted to do something much more painful and permanent to Snape, but allowed Hermione to convince him to start with something non-violent and relatively harmless. He did stand his ground about making it embarrassing, which Hermione went along with. He also reserved the right to escalate things if Snape still persisted in his unacceptable behavior.  
_______________

The next few weeks were a joy to behold for the members of Gryffindor house, as well as for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Already gaunt, the Potions Professor became almost skeletal as he was only able to eat a few bites of his meal before being hit with the effects of a powerful laxative. Harry and Hermione both wondered how long it would take before Snape realized the problem was in his coffee and pumpkin juice, not in the food he examined so suspiciously.

The Gryffindors took great pleasure in noisily enjoying their meals, while looking directly at the greasy haired professor. Soon the other houses joined in, which caused Harry and Hermione to grin quietly at each other. Even Gryffindor's Quidditch win, with Harry as their Seeker, couldn't equal the joy they felt in watching their nemesis slowly fading away.  
_________________

Finally, a couple of weeks before Halloween, Harry figured that enough was enough, and had a house-elf pop a piece of parchment in front of Snape at breakfast. Snape glared suspiciously at the blank page, and then went even paler than usual as printing appeared;

/Mssrs Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs;/  
/Marauders, Ltd/  
/Purveyors of Mischief and Amusement to the Wizarding World/  
/ /  
/Are Proud to Present:/

/The solution to your problem, you greasy haired git!/  
/ /  
/Mister Prongs sends his greetings, and observes that it's not surprising Hooknose hasn't figured it out yet/  
/ /  
/Mister Padfoot adds that he never did think that Snape was too bright/  
/ /  
/Mister Wormtail says; but it isn't really his fault that his mother was a Blast-Ended Skrewt, and never taught him the rudiments of personal Hygiene./  
/ /  
/And/  
/ /  
/Mister Moony says that the solution is simple, Greasy! Wash yourself and your plate and mug, and your problem will pass, or, if it doesn't, at least you'll smell better and stop offending the civilized people who are forced to associate with you./  
/ /

Harry and the others worked very hard to keep the grins off their faces as Snape read the note. They could tell by the different shades of red he turned which part of the note he had reached. It had taken Percy and the twins several days of work to figure out the charms that the original Marauders had used on the Map that Fred and George found in their first year, and another couple of days to duplicate them to send in the note.

Professor Dumbledore turned to his Potions Professor when he heard Snape's strangled curse. "What is it Severus?"

Snape didn't reply, just handed the parchment to the Headmaster. Meanwhile, the whole hall had gone silent when they realized something different was happening. That is why those who were close enough to the head table saw Dumbledore's eyes widen in surprise, and heard him murmur, 'It's impossible! They've been gone for years." Then he raised his head and looked directly at Harry and the others. Turning solicitously to Professor Snape, he spoke quietly to him. No one could make out exactly what he said, but Snape didn't look happy as he nodded and left the table. Most of the students turned to watch Snape leave, but Harry was watching Dumbledore, and almost dropped his drink when the venerable Headmaster winked at him!

_________

Later that day, as they were leaving Transfiguration; Professor McGonagall stopped Harry and Hermione and said that the Headmaster wanted to see them. She refused to answer any questions, and soon they were at the office.

When they were seated, and Professor McGonagall had left, Professor Dumbledore looked at them over his glasses. He was silent for several moments, before finally grinning at them. "Congratulations you two, it's been a long time, possibly since the era of the original Marauders, that I've seen a professor pranked quite so successfully. Now, that being said," He added seriously, "it might be a good idea to let Mssrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs go back into retirement. I say this because there are several professors still teaching here who remember the original Marauders, and, more importantly, know who they really are. These are the people who would likely wonder how it was that two men, both dead for 10 years, and one who is sitting in Azkaban Prison managed to send a note to Professor Snape."

At Harry's confused expression, he said "Ah, so you don't know who the Marauders are? I'm not going to tell you all their names, I'll leave you to figure that out, but, Prongs was your own father, Mister Potter. And, from what I remember, he and the others would have definitely approved of the prank you pulled."

Turning to Hermione, he smiled gently at her, and said, "As for you Miss Granger, I'm pleased to see you involving yourself with the other students, and I'm assuming that the powdered Ex-Lax was your idea?" When she looked up, surprised, he chuckled, "I figured out what had happened after a couple of days, but I wasn't certain who among your house was responsible. Honestly, I'd thought it was one of the older years; it's not often that first years display such initiative and imagination. Now, officially of course, the Headmaster of Hogwarts can not be seen to condone pranking, so, the 50 points I am awarding to Gryffindor is for the two of you assisting me on a research project on Inter[CMC1] -House teamwork. Well, that is the official reason, and I believe I shall stick to that story. I will give you each a note for Professor Flitwick who I believe is your instructor this period, and I also hope you remember what I said. If you must sign your work, make your own names something to emulate by the future students."

_____________

Harry was quieter than usual on the walk to the Charms classroom, and when Hermione tried to get him to talk; she saw that his eyes were glistening with tears. Shocked, she asked him what was wrong, if it was that he had been found out by the Headmaster, at least he didn't seem angry. Harry shook his head, and said;

"That's not it at all, Hermione. It's just that, I realized when he made that comment about my Dad, it's the first real bit of information I've ever learned about him. You grew up with your parents, so I don't think you understand what it means to have no idea what your parents are like." The last words were choked out as Harry, despite all his training, broke down sobbing.

Hermione pulled her friend into a hug as he cried against her. She didn't know what to say, so she just held him. After a minute or so, he calmed down and pulled away, wiping his eyes. "Thanks," he said quietly, "Please don't say anything about this to anybody, I'd never hear the end of it."

"I'll keep quiet, Harry, don't worry. But, I've got an idea. From what Professor Dumbledore said, at least one of your father's friends is still alive and free. It shouldn't take much searching to find out who his friends were, and track them down. I mean, if anybody could tell you about your parents, it would be one of his best friends, right? So, let's go to the library after supper and start looking."

Harry smiled at her with something close to hope in his expression, and pulled her into another hug.

Of course, such a tender moment couldn't last, and a drawling voice caused them to leap apart, "Oh, how the mighty have fallen! Honestly Potty, it's bad enough you live with the paupers, but to degrade yourself with a mudblood? It's disgusting!"

"That's it, Malfoy! I've had all I'm going to take from you!" Harry snarled, pulling his wand.

"What are you going to do with that Potty? You're a goody goody Gryffindor, and I don't think that Wingardium Leviosa is gonna do much against me." Malfoy sneered.

"Actually Malfoy, I want to show you something that my little sister taught me. It's a little thing she calls the 'Bat Bogey Hex' I think you'll enjoy it, but, if not, I know that we will." He finished as he muttered the command and watched Draco run away, trying to get away from the bats that were coming out of his nose.

Naturally, no good deed goes unpunished, and Professor Snape, looking freshly washed, came into the corridor just in time to see one of his students run away screaming. Looking around, his face lit up as he saw the son of his nemesis. "Potter! What are you doing? Put that wand away! It's bad enough that you show off in class, but, assaulting students in the halls? That will be 50 points from Gryffindor, and you will be joining me in detention every night this week. Perhaps cleaning cauldrons will break your habit of breaking the rules, probably not, but, at least you won't have the time to spend with your muggle-born girlfriend!" He ended with a look of disgust as he walked away.

Harry put his hand on Hermione's shoulder, stopping her from grabbing her wand to defend herself. "Don't Hermione, he's not worth it. He won't change, and it's best to just let it go, for now. We won't be students forever, after all."  
______________  
Later that night, he pulled Ron aside and, after casting a privacy charm around his bed, said, "Don't bother with any more pranks on Snape, he's not going to change. I saw his arm during detention tonight, and he's got the Dark Mark! I am not going to allow a marked Death Eater to live, not when I can do something about it. It was people like him that supported the fucker who killed my parents, and stuck me with my relatives! If killing scum like him will prevent another Dark Lord arising, and turning more kids into orphans, then it's 'bye-bye scum!' And, if Voldemort manages to come back, I'm going to make it my business to make him pay for what he had done! For my parents, and every other kid he orphaned, I will send him straight to hell!"

"I think you need to talk to Dad before you do anything like that Harry, if it's too obvious, he won't be able to help you out, 'Boy Who Lived' or not."

"Don't worry, I've already got an idea, and it won't be obvious at all, in fact, it's something that I read about in one of the muggle books your dad had at the Burrow. I just need one thing to make it happen, and I can get that over the winter break."

___________________  
Later that week, Harry was coming back from his last detention with the not so greasy haired git, he happened to look out a window that had a view of Hagrid's hut. In the moonlight, he saw Hagrid moving around behind his hut, but couldn't make out exactly what he was doing, it seemed like he was digging a hole for some reason. Shrugging, Harry went back to the tower to get some sleep.

______________

The Saturday morning before Halloween, Harry and Hermione sat down at breakfast, and Harry was amused at how his friend was practically bouncing in her seat from excitement. "I think I've found your father's friend, Harry! I did a lot of checking in the library while you were busy with the bigot, and your father was close friends with 3 other boys, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. Remus is still alive, and he's living in Hogsmeade, so we could send him a note with Hedwig, maybe he'll be willing to meet you." Hermione paused then, "I also found out something about Sirius and Peter. I'm not sure how you are going to take this, so, I'll just tell you what information is available. It seems that Sirius Black is in Azkaban Prison, sentenced for murdering Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles on a street corner. They still aren't sure exactly what curse he used, but it must have been extremely powerful, it completely destroyed Peter's body, the only part of him they found was one of his fingers. It is believed that Sirius was something called a 'Secret Keeper' for your parents, and it's also believed he betrayed them to Voldemort."

"Okay, it's good to know about Remus, but, why do you say 'it's believed', didn't the truth come out at his trial? I'd like to know how someone who was a close friend of my parents could betray them to death like that!"

"That's just it, Harry, Sirius Black never got a trial, he was arrested and carted off to Azkaban without one. According to a newspaper article, the spokesman for Millicent Bagnold, who was Minister of Magic at the time, made a statement that, because of the state of emergency the Magical World was in; Death Eaters such as Sirius Black fell into the category of criminals that weren't entitled to a trial. Apparently, someone tried to question the Minister about why Sirius was quoted as yelling at Pettigrew, accusing him of betraying the Potters, but the Minister didn't answer, her spokesman said that Black was obviously deranged."

"Okay, so that is something to look into when we get a chance. Don't give me that look Hermione, if he is guilty, he is where he belongs, and, if he is innocent, he's been there for 10 years now, what is another couple of months? We need to get help to find out if he has been unjustly treated, because, even with my notoriety, there isn't a lot I can do as an 11 year old. First thing we need to do is get in touch with Remus Lupin, and find out what he can tell us. Besides, I really want to get to know my parents, and he's a link to them. We can investigate Sirius' innocence or guilt after that."  
__________________

It only took a few minutes for Harry to draft a note to Remus, and send it off with Hedwig. The next day, Harry got a response, Remus was eager to meet him, and could be at Hogwarts next Saturday after breakfast, if Harry wanted to get together.

It was a very excited Harry that went through his classes that week. Even Snape's abuse couldn't bring him down for long. Besides, he had the Halloween feast to look forward to, Fred and George had told he and Ron all about the great treats they had last year, and Harry's mouth was practically watering at the thought.

But first, he and Hermione had homework to get done; he didn't want to have any distractions while he was meeting with Remus.

__________

"Come on, Hermione, it's getting late, and I really don't want to miss the feast!"

"I'm coming Harry, just let me get my books put away. Honestly, you'd think they were going to run out of food if you don't get there at the beginning."

"Hey, it's possible, have you seen the way that Ron eats? He could have everything gone if we get there late."

As the two of them hurried down the corridor, Harry felt something hit him in the back. Turning around, he saw Peeves the poltergeist floating after them, carrying a bunch of rocks. Grabbing Hermione's hand, he started running, trying to get away from the pest.

Peeves chased them for several minutes, through corridors and up and down staircases, before finally getting bored with the game, and drifting off. Looking around, Harry said, "Do you have any idea where we are? I got lost several turns ago."

"I think we're somewhere on the third floor, but I'm not sure. Wait, did you hear that?" Hermione hissed.

Harry listened, and he heard the same thing, the sound of a voice, and a deep guttural grunting in response. The sound seemed to come from a door further down the hall that was slightly ajar. Pulling Hermione back into the shadows, he watched carefully as the door began to open.

Hermione gasped as they saw Professor Quirrell, after looking up and down the corridor quickly, lead a troll out into the hall and into a room across the way. "Hermione, go get help, I'll try and hold them back here." Harry whispered urgently.

"No, Harry, it's too dangerous, let's both go!" "No, I need you to bring back some teachers, they have to see Quirrell with the Troll, and otherwise they won't know he was the one to bring it in. They won't believe me without seeing it with their own eyes."

Hermione nodded, and moved quickly off down the hall. It only took a couple of minutes for her to get her bearings, and she quickly moved down toward the great hall. It was fortunate that the first professors she encountered were McGonagall and Flitwick, and she was able to convince them of what she had seen. They pulled their wands and hurried up to the corridor, Hermione following along, and hoping that they wouldn't be too late to save a young boy's life.

They heard the growls and shouting as they hurried down the corridor. Moving to the door where they heard the noises, they raised their shields and pushed the door open. The experienced teachers stopped in shock at what they saw. A troll was pushed against the ceiling, and Harry was ducking curses from behind some battered desks, and their fellow teacher, Professor Quirrell, who always struck them as harmless, was snarling as he cast curse after curse at Harry.

Professor Flitwick was the first to recover, and he quickly sent a Reductor curse at the troll, killing it instantly, and Minerva shot a disarming hex at Quirrell. Quirrell's wand flew into her hand, and she turned to see how Harry was doing. That was almost a fatal mistake on her part. As she turned her back on Quirrell, he rushed at her and shoved her out of the way, Hermione screamed as the crazed professor leapt at Harry. Harry blinked and raised his wand, the wand pushed against Quirrell's chest, and Harry cast the 'Wingardium Leviosa' floating spell, hoping to push his attacker away. It had a much more severe effect, though. The spell hit Quirrell's heart, and, because of the energy behind hit, ripped the heart away from the arteries and veins, and he had a massive heart attack, dieing almost instantly.

________________  
Needless to say, Harry and Hermione missed the Halloween feast. Harry, because he was being treated in the Hospital Wing and Hermione because she refused to leave his side. His brothers tried to get in to see him, but Madame Pomphrey refused to allow them entrance. Professor Dumbledore had the house elves bring them a bunch of treats as a consolation for missing the feast. They nibbled while he questioned them all, Professors included, as to what had happened, and why they were in the corridor at all.

After the questioning was done, Harry asked the Headmaster if he knew what Professor Quirrell was doing in the corridor. Professor Dumbledore answered, "Actually, Mister Potter, I've got a very good idea what Quirinus was doing. I had something being guarded there, something that his master wanted very desperately. I unfortunately was not aware of his current allegiance; he had served as an exceptionally fine instructor for several years. Well, at any rate, the item he wanted to get has been secured elsewhere."

"When you say Professor Quirrell's master, you mean Voldemort don't you?"

Nurse Pomphrey gasped at the sound of the name and Harry gave her a disgusted look. "It's just a name, for crying out loud! Why are people so afraid of a name? I don't get it!"

Dumbledore looked at him sharply when he heard the first year student speaking a name that many adults were afraid to use. "Yes, Mister Potter, I was referring to Voldemort, and, I'm pleased you can say his name, not many witches and wizards are able to do so. It only increases Voldemorts legend if people are afraid to say his name."

Harry realized he may have slipped up, and slammed his shields into place as the Headmaster stared at him, his eyes twinkling madly. Thinking quickly, Harry said, "After seeing what I saw earlier tonight, there really isn't anything to be afraid of about a name. He's just another wizard, granted, he's powerful, but he's not a god or a demon, just a man. Although, I do wonder, what kind of parent would name their child Voldemort anyway?"

The old wizard considered this for a few seconds, before nodding and turning away. As he rose to leave, Dumbledore said;

"I believe you are correct about not fearing his name, Mister Potter, and, he named himself after he left Hogwarts. Anyway, I believe it's time for you to rest for a while, those spells took a lot out of you, I'm told. I am impressed with the power you put into the floating spell, there is obviously a big difference between floating a feather, and a 30 stone beast like that troll. And I have to tell you, that, even though I'm sure you feel some measure of guilt for Quirrell's death, you shouldn't. He would have killed you without a second thought, and your actions saved your life, and doubtless many others that would have been lost had he succeeded in his mission."

"Now, get some rest, Harry, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow" Albus smiled gently at him as he left the room.

_________________  
Dumbledore's Office

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and multiple other titles, sat at his desk, sucking on a lemon drop as he watched the penseive memory of his conversation with Harry Potter.

'I wonder, are the shields he displayed natural, or a remnant of the attack as an infant? He didn't seem aware that I was probing him, but, there were shields there none the less. I could still see his surface thoughts, and there really wasn't much surprise there, although I wonder if Miss Granger is aware of the nature of his feelings for her. Probably, she is a very observant young lady. Oh well, this is a mystery that I won't solve in an evening, and I do need to get at least a few hours of sleep before Cornelius shows up in the morning demanding an explanation.'

Stretching, he put the penseive away and turned out the lights in his office.

_____________

The next couple of months were busy ones for Harry and the others, between class work and Quidditch, and weekly visits with Remus, who, after the awkward initial meeting, loosened up quite a bit, telling Harry several stories about his parents, as well as about the other members of the Marauders. Remus even told him the origins of their Marauder names. There was a noticeable sadness when Remus talked about his former brothers, and, any time that Harry tried to move the conversation to Sirius, he changed the subject. Remus, did however, prove Professor Dumbledore right, he howled with laughter at the prank they pulled on Snape, saying that James would have loved it, considering how much he and Sirius hated Snivilus.

After the first couple of weeks, Hermione and Ron joined Harry for the visits, Hermione because she wanted to get to know a friend of Harry's'; and Ron because he was gathering information, wanting to gain an impression of the man, and see if he would be a potential threat or an ally in the future. Ron was getting slightly concerned because his brother was letting his shields down more and more around other people. However, it didn't seem to be causing any problems yet, so he took a 'wait and see' attitude.

__________________

Over Winter break, Harry got together with Arthur, and explained the situation with Snape. He also told him about the fact that the Headmaster had tried to probe him. Arthur was very concerned, but Harry assured him that his shields held, and the only thing Dumbledore saw was a dirty thought about his friend Hermione. Relieved, Arthur teased him about having a girlfriend already. The conversation turned serious again when the two of them went over Harry's plan for Snape. At first he was concerned that Harry not get caught, but, after the plan was finalized, and especially hearing Harry's reasoning behind the need for the death, he gave his blessing. Arthur also agreed to get the items that Harry needed before they went back to school.

The holiday went very pleasantly for everyone, except for a couple of odd items. One very good, and the other was neither good or bad, it was just odd. When Harry came downstairs on Christmas morning, he found a box that had his name on it, from Remus. After Arthur cast several detection spells on it, he gave Harry the okay to open it. Inside was an Invisibility Cloak, with a note on top.

"Harry, this belonged to your father, and I think he'd enjoy seeing you (or rather, not seeing you) have it. Happy Holidays, Remus"

The other odd item occurred later that day, Harry was helping Ron bring his gifts up to his room, and he happened to look over at Scabbers. The rat was chewing on his front paw, and Harry noticed that the rat was missing a toe. He didn't say anything, wanting to get more information first. The first thing he wanted to do when he got back to school, was find out how long a normal rat is expected to live, because the rat had been there for as long as he could remember, first as Percy's rat, and now as Ron's.

__________________

It didn't take Harry much research to determine that Ron's rat had outlived its normal lifespan by about 8 years at this point, which, combined with the missing toe, was pointing him more and more to the idea that something was not right about Sirius's imprisonment. He decided not to discuss his suspicions with Hermione yet, because her conscience would make her want to do something immediately, and Harry didn't see any real need for urgency.

____________________

The school year was winding down, with all the students studying for their exams, especially since Professor Dumbledore had taken over teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, he had promised that the exam would be strenuous. Harry wasn't that concerned about most of his classes, he and Hermione had spent quite a lot of time studying in the library. Ron still teased him about having a girl friend, but not as much since he had noticed that Susan Bones, a pretty Hufflepuff in their year had started smiling at him.

___________________

The final potions class of the year was going, and Harry was working feverishly on the Pepper-Up Potion, successful completion of which was 40 percent of his grade for the year. He had just added the final ingredients, and gave the correct counterclockwise stir the required four times, when the room was jolted by the sound of an explosion.

Whirling around in his seat, Harry and the rest of the class saw what was unfortunately a typical sight. Professor Snape was standing over Neville Longbottom, verbally abusing and tormenting the boy. This time seemed to be worse than usual however, as Neville was holding his hands over his face and Harry could see blood dripping through his fingers.

Snape wasn't paying any attention to the condition of his victim; he was too busy enjoying the sound of his voice as he heaped buckets of steaming sarcasm on the hopelessly clumsy Gryffindor. It wasn't until he heard the sound of the lummox's head hitting the desk that he looked down and saw the blood. Shaking his head at the mess, he pointed at Potter and Granger; who had both finished their potions, correctly he was surprised to see, and had them escort Longbottom to the nurse.

__________

Hermione was torn between worry over her friend, and fury at Snape's callous disregard for anyone and anything that wasn't a Slytherin.

"You know that if it had been Malfoy or one of his goons, he would have never been yelling at him like that, and, if one of them developed so much as a fucking hangnail in his class, he would have sent someone to fetch Madame Pomphrey right away! I swear Harry, I know I told Professor McGonagall that I'd try to change things peacefully first, but I'm very quickly losing my patience. It's not only Snape; it's the attitude of a lot of the students and professors as well. It's obvious to them, that since I can't trace my bloodline back to Merlin and Circe, I'm not worthy of calling myself a witch! I may as well be a trained monkey in the zoo, for that's all they see me as, a damned curiosity!"

"Hermione, trust me, I agree with you, and, when the time is right, I will be right beside you doing what needs to be done. Our beloved Potions Instructor may have forgotten, but, there are consequences to his actions. But, for right now, let's get Neville to the nurse so we can be sure he isn't going to loose an eye. He really is badly burned all over his face."

________________

It was a close thing, but Neville didn't lose his sight; he did get a bit of scarring on his face, and he spent the last few days of school drawn into himself, snarling at anybody that came near him. The only thing that made him smile was when Harry leaned over to him as they were leaving for the return trip back, and whispered, "Don't worry, Nev, I'm going to make him pay! He won't be here next year!"

After boarding the train, Harry loaded all his stuff into the compartment he, Hermione, and Ron were sharing, and went to find a private spot to put his plan into effect. Hermione saw him grab a syringe and his invisibility cloak and asked him what he was doing.

"It's best you don't know, Hermione, but, there are certain things I will not allow to go on, and I told you that certain actions have consequences. I'm providing the consequences."

Her eyes widened as she listened to what he said, "Okay Harry, I understand, just be careful, okay? He's not worth getting into more trouble for."

"I'm always careful, and I've planned this out to the best of my abilities. I'll see you soon." He put the invisibility cloak on; touched his wand to the portkey, and Hermione and Ron could tell by the way the air moved that he was gone.

_______________

Meanwhile, Severus Snape's Private Quarters

Snape stalked into his quarters, tossing his robe on a chair, and grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey off the shelf. "The nerve of the old man!" he grumbled, "Questioning my professionalism, as if I'd deliberately let any harm come to one of these mewling brats in my care! The very idea is laughable. Just because Longbottom is a drama queen, the little pouf, and can't handle constructive criticism, is no reason to impugn my professional reputation."

He set the glass down and was reaching for the bottle for a refill when he heard the sound of several silencing charms going up.

"Who's there?" He demanded, his words slightly slurred.

"Petrificus Totalus" Came a voice from nowhere. Snape couldn't move on his own, and started to fall over, but was stopped from falling when the same voice spoke again; "Mobilicorpus" and he felt himself being laid out on his bed. He heard the sound of cloth being pulled, and the face of his worst enemy floated before him.

"You know, Severus, a true Slytherin would have found out the abilities and, most important, the capabilities, of someone before he made an enemy of them. But then, with your bullheaded refusal to let facts change your dearly held prejudices, you are more of a Gryffindor than a Slytherin. I bet that when you imagined how you'd die, you never thought that it would be at the hands of an 11 year old boy, who you abused and belittled for the entire year. Well, imagined or not, your death is here, in the form of a bubble of air. Now, an air bubble is ordinarily quite harmless, but, when placed in the human bloodstream, it causes a massive heart attack. So, goodbye Severus, enjoy your eternity in Hell, I'm sure I'll see you there eventually!" Snape felt a prick at his ankle and then felt sensation returning to his limbs as the spell was released. "Potter!" he gasped as the bubble hit his heart and the disruption caused it to stop, permanently.

Harry stood impassively watching as his victim finally died. Checking around, he made sure the door was locked, removed the silencing charms and activated the portkey back to the Express. He was very relieved that the magic worked properly, he was concerned that he wouldn't be brought back to the right compartment, especially since the train was moving at a high speed.

When he popped back into the compartment, Hermione and Ron both looked up from the game of chess with questioning looks on their faces. When Harry nodded, Hermione was the first to react; "Good! He was a monster, and he won't hurt anybody else any more."

Ron added, "It had to be done, Harry, and I'm glad you were able to take care of it. Nobody saw you, did they?"

"The only person who could have seen me was Snape, and he isn't telling anyone. Now, has the snack cart been by yet, I'm hungry!"

End Year One

AUTHORS END NOTE: For those that were wondering what Hagrid was doing, he was burying the dragon egg he got in the bar. For whatever reason, possibly being overcooked, the egg didn't hatch. I couldn't think of a decent story reason for the trio (which really isn't at this point in the story) to visit Hagrid, since he and Harry didn't have the close relationship they did in canon.  
[CMC1]Intra - means within the single House. Inter - means between the Houses


	3. Chapter Three - Summer Break and the Return of Padfoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the changes keep on coming!

DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters you recognize belong to me. If they did, I would certainly be making a lot more money than I am right now. So please don't sue me; I'm poor. sigh

DEDICATION: This story is dedicated to Chaz (Old Wolf) Hager and Jason W. Thompson, for extreme story assistance. Thanks guys, this story wouldn't work as well as it does (if it even works, which I'll leave to my gentle readers GRIN) without your help.

AUTHORS NOTE: The title of this story is courtesy of Bad Voodoo X, but the content is strictly my responsibility. This story is un-beta'd, and it quite possibly will not end up in the Library of Congress as one of the Great Works of American Literature, but, so what? I write for fun.

AUTHORS WARNING: I write stories intended for an adult audience, which means that the characters will be taking their clothes off and doing nasty things that our current President and Congress would not approve of. The characters won't be getting naked in this chapter; they are only 11 after all, although I am considering having some nekkid nastiness between two of the adults in the story.

In other words; DANGER: SMUT ALERT!!!! If you feel that your immortal soul would be imperiled if you read graphic descriptions of teenagers having sex, then move along, this story isn't for you! The rest of you, enjoy!

FEEDBACK: Has anybody ever said no? But, please, if you have criticism, please be as specific as you can so I can address the situation in the story if needed.

Kings Cross Station;  
Immediately after the last part

As the train pulled into the station, and Hermione gathered her things, Harry stopped her, and said, "Wait a minute, Hermione, I'll go with you, I'd like to meet your parents, and you can come over and say hi to the Weasleys, you'll like them, they're really great people!"

Hermione smiled, "That would be great! I'm sure my parents would love to meet you as well, I've written them enough about you."

Harry turned to Ron and said, "Let your folks know what is going on; we'll be there in a few minutes, okay?"

"Uh, sure mate, no problem" Ron said, but the look on his face made it clear to Harry that they would be having a serious conversation when they got home.

Harry and Ron set their trunks on the ground, and Harry helped Hermione carry hers over to where a nicely dressed couple were waiting. As they were walking over, Harry said, "I'm going to ask your parents if you would be allowed to visit over the summer, I already asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in a letter, and they think it's a great idea."

"That would be great! I'd love to come and visit, and meet the rest of the Weasleys." She said enthusiastically.

As soon as they set the trunk down, Hermione said; "Dad, Mum, this is my best friend, Harry Potter, he is the one I mentioned in my letters this year. Harry, these are my parents; Dan and Emma Granger."

"It's wonderful to have a face to put with the name Hermione has told us about, Harry!" Her father said enthusiastically, offering his hand to Harry.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, sir;" Harry said, shaking his hand. "I wanted to meet you both, and ask if it would be okay if Hermione came to my house over the summer to visit. I've already checked with the Weasleys and they think it would be a wonderful idea."

"Well, we are taking a family vacation to Spain next week, but we'll be back by the first week of July, and, after that, I don't see that it would be a problem." Her dad said, after briefly conversing with his wife, who kept looking at the two of them and smiling softly.

"That's Great! If you have a few minutes, I'd like to introduce you to my family, I'm sure they would be interested in meeting you as well. I have to let you know, though, Mr. Weasley is fascinated with the non-magical world, and you may get him asking you a whole bunch of questions, I hope you don't mind."

"I'm sure we can handle it, Harry, after all, Dan and I have just as many questions about your world." Hermione's mother said, as they walked over to the gaggle of redheads.

Harry did the introductions, and, as promised, Arthur started peppering the Grangers with questions about different aspects of Muggle life, while Molly stood by him, a long suffering expression on her face.

Harry pulled Hermione slightly to the side, and said; "I just wanted you to know; I've given a lot of thought to Sirius Black, and the fact that he didn't get a trial. It's going to sound crazy, but, I think that he may be innocent, and Peter Pettigrew is still alive. I'm not going to say a whole lot, but, if I'm right, we should be able to free an innocent man before the summer is over."

"Really?" Hermione squealed, drawing a look from her parents, "that would be brilliant! I hope you are going to let me be there if you are right."

"Of course, I couldn't do it without you. Now, I think your dad has about exhausted his knowledge of video games, and we should rescue him."

"I think you're right, Harry;" she chuckled, "He is looking a little worn out."

"Mum, Dad? Can we stop for Chips on the way home? They fed us well, but they wouldn't know how to make a proper Chip if their life depended on it!"

"Of course, dear, that sounds like a great idea. In fact, I'm kind of hungry now, Arthur, Molly, it's been a pleasure meeting you, and we'll be in touch about later in the summer."

Amid mutual farewells, Dan and Emma walked back to their car, carrying Hermione's trunk between them. Harry could barely make out her father saying "Thank you Hermione, I couldn't think of a way to end the conversation gracefully."

Harry chuckled as he walked back to his family; 'Arthur can sure put on an act when he needs to! Her dad would be stunned if he saw all the working electronics that we have in the basement of the Burrow!'

________________

The Burrow, later that evening

"Okay Harry, have you gone mental? You really want to have Hermione here for part of the summer? Do you really think you can trust her that much? In case you've forgotten, there are things that we really, really don't want other people to know about us. I have to tell you, I'm getting worried, you are opening yourself up to her, way too much!"

"It's okay, Ron, I know that I can trust Hermione, I've been working on her all year long, since just before we got off the Express. Don't you remember how she started talking at the end of the conversation? The spell that I used caused feelings of trust in her, and it also caused her to adjust her views on things. I mean, really, do you honestly thing an innocent little muggle girl, no matter what the provocation, would accept my plan for Snape's demise and just tell me to be careful? If she hadn't been accepting my changes, she would have been screaming for an adult, or at the least, trying to make me change my mind. No, Hermione is quite trustworthy, although I don't want to expose her to too much at once. In fact, I think I should talk to Dad about getting her instruction in Occulmency before I let her in on any of our secrets."

"Okay, I just don't want to see everything go up in flames because you like this girl."

"Ron, my brother, I told you at the beginning of the year, Hermione has a huge amount of power, and I want her on my side, and, yes, she is a cute girl, and, by the end of the year, I plan on making her my girlfriend, because, as I told you earlier, there will come a time that "The Boy Who Lived" will need to have a public girlfriend, and, being Muggle born, it will be a slap in the face of the Pureblood bigots. Besides, remember what I said about Percy? Right after the winter holidays, I saw he and that Ravenclaw, Penelope something, come out of a broom closet, and he was grinning, and she was wiping her mouth, so they were doing something in there."

"Eeeww! Harry, I didn't need that mental picture! Thanks, now I'm gonna have nightmares!"  
_______________

The next couple of weeks were relaxing ones for Harry, he spent a great deal of time at the pond at the edge of the property, swimming either alone or with Ron and Neville. Neville floo'd to the Burrow when news of Snape's death got out, and, pulling Harry aside, said,

"I don't know what you did, but thank you! If you ever need anything from me, no matter how big or how little, if I can do it, I will, I Swear!"

Harry and Neville both jumped a little bit as magic flared around them. Neville chuckled, "So that's what it looks like when you swear a magical oath, I didn't know that. But, I meant what I said; I was ready to get some poison into his food, and I didn't think I could hate anybody besides the LeStrange's that much!"

From that day on, Neville was constantly at Harry's side; in fact, at one point Ron teased his brother, "Now you've got your Crabbe, who's gonna be Goyle?"

"Actually Ron, I thought that was your job." Harry said with a straight face until breaking down laughing.  
_______________

The Morning of Harry's Birthday

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" The gathered Weasleys called as Harry stumbled downstairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Harry's eyes widened as he saw the gifts on the kitchen table. "Wow! Thanks everybody!"

Molly spoke up, "We figured we do the family birthday now, because there are certain gifts I don't think you want everybody at your party to see."

"Oh? Now I'm really curious what you've gotten me!" Harry smiled at her.

"Well, open them; it's your birthday, no need to be curious any longer." Arthur said, with a matching grin.

Harry quickly started opening the presents, and quickly understood what Molly meant about gifts that the outsiders shouldn't see. A book of dark rituals, to control groups of people without them being aware of it, a dagger with a reservoir to hold a fast acting poison, and several other items that would definitely be frowned upon if anybody became aware of them.

Harry thanked his family for the gifts, and put the dangerous stuff away where it wouldn't be found by anybody wandering through the house.

Harry was really looking forward to the party, to get a chance to see Remus and Hermione, as well as school friends like Neville and Oliver. Although he was mostly excited about Remus being there, because, if what he expected to happen, happened, it was going to make things real exciting at the Burrow.

But, he owed it to Ron to give him a little warning, so he wouldn't be too upset if he lost his rat.  
________________  
That Afternoon; before the Party

"Hey Harry, want to work on some Quidditch moves? We've still got a couple of hours of daylight."

"Maybe later, Ron, can you come with me for a couple of minutes? I need to talk to you about something."

Ron looked at him strangely, but decided to humor him, it being his birthday and all.  
Setting his broom aside, he followed Harry out of the house.

"Okay, now what are you being so sneaky about?"

"Tell you in a minute, first, where is Scabbers?"

"He's in his cage, sleeping, just like always, the stupid rat!"

"Actually, if I'm right, he isn't just a stupid rat. I have a strong feeling that Scabbers is actually a lot more than he seems, and, if I'm right, you won't have a rat for much longer.

"What? What are you talking about? Not just a rat? He's been a rat for 10 years, and he's always been a rat!"

"That's part of what I'm talking about, a normal rat only lives about two years at the most; and Scabbers is almost 11! I believe that Scabbers is actually an Animagus, who is hiding from everybody. I'll know for certain at the party, but, if he actually is an Animagus, the best he can expect is a long stay in Azkaban. Actually, if I had my way, he'd have his soul sucked out before sunrise tomorrow!" Harry finished with a hiss.

"Whoa! That's kind of extreme Harry, what did Scabbers ever do to you?"

"Ron, Scabbers is quite probably Peter Pettigrew, who was a friend of my parents, and, I believe, betrayed them to Voldemort, and let Sirius Black rot in Azkaban."

"Okay, I can understand that, but, why should you care about Black? So he's in Azkaban, bad things happen all the time, why get involved? If the rat really is Pettigrew, we kill him and dump the body in a deep hole somewhere and forget about it."

"No, Ron, if Sirius is innocent, I want him out of there, simply because he was my fathers' best friend. I don't think you understand just how much it means to me that I don't have any memories of my parents? The first thing I can remember is being 3 years old and getting beaten by my aunt and uncle because I was potty trained before my cousin. That's some family memory, isn't it?" Harry laughed bitterly. "You know, I almost wish that your dad had left them alive, I have lots of ideas of things I'd like to do to them both. But, if he had, I would have gone back there, and I really wouldn't have wanted that."

"Wow! I never knew you felt that way! Is that why you are being so open with Remus? It's because he's a link to your parents?"

"Ron, it may seem that the shields are down, but, trust me, even when I look like I'm breaking down, I only revealed what I wanted him to see. Trust me Ron; I know what I am doing."

"Glad to hear it! Now, let's head back, I think Hermione is here with her parents."

"Good! I want to talk to her before the party starts. I promised her that I'd let her help with freeing Sirius, so I want her to be aware of what's probably going to happen."  
_______________  
"Harry!" Hermione called, running up to him with a smile, "It's so good to see you again, and I can't wait to tell you about our vacation."

She was cut off by Harry saying; "And I can't wait to hear about it, but there is something I need to tell you first." At her look, he said, "We'll know for certain when I talk to Remus, but, I'm almost certain I've found Peter Pettigrew. Remember when Remus told us about their Animagus forms? Well, Ron's pet rat, Scabbers is 10 years old, and missing a toe from one of his front paws."

After explaining what he was planning to do when Remus arrived, he swore Hermione to secrecy, not wanting to alert the others at the party. She readily agreed.

The party was in full swing, Remus had arrived, bringing a case of chilled Butterbeer, as well as a framed picture of his parents and him on Harry's first birthday. Hermione got him a signed copy of Quidditch through the Ages, autographed by the Seeker for the Spanish National Quidditch Team. Hermione got a hug from Harry for the thoughtfulness of the gift. Harry received several other gifts, including the inevitable Chudley Cannon's jersey from Ron. Harry didn't have the heart to tell Ron that he was much more of a Harpies fan; he liked a team that had a chance to win.

Excusing himself for a moment, Harry went up to Ron's room and walked inside. Sliding his wand from his sleeve, he pointed it at Scabbers and said "Hello Wormtail" The rat jerked as if shocked, and started frantically trying to get out of his cage. "Stupefy!" The red beam struck the rat and he collapsed. Walking downstairs, he looked at Hermione and nodded his head. Hermione's eyes lit up with excitement and she forced herself to stay still. Harry then tapped Remus on the shoulder and asked if he could see him in private. Remus shrugged and followed Harry up the stairs.

About halfway up the stairs, Harry noticed Remus' nose twitching, and his eyes narrowing. "You smell a familiar scent don't you Remus? I think you are going to see somebody you thought was dead when I open the door. So, please keep yourself calm, he is stupefied, and not going anywhere until I release the spell."

Remus took a deep breath and, steadying himself, said; "Alright Harry, I'm calm, but I think you owe me an explanation."

"And I'll be happy to give you one, but, that can wait a bit longer. Go on, open the door, Remus."

Opening the door, Remus forced himself to walk forward. Harry could sympathize, the man was about to be confronted with someone he thought was dead for the last 10 years, and, instead of dying a hero, hid from everybody, and let another sit in prison for his crimes.

Harry came to alertness when he heard Remus groan, "Why Peter, why did you do it? We were brothers, how could you betray us? How could you do that to Sirius?" The stunned rat gave no response. Turning to Harry, Remus said, "Yes Harry that is Peter Pettigrew. So what do we do now?"

"Now, we bring him downstairs, and contact Madame Bones to bring some Aurors with her. We need lots of witnesses that this is Peter Pettigrew, because Sirius has been in prison long enough, he needs to be free!"

Covering Scabbers' cage with a box, Harry and Remus made their way back downstairs. Hermione moved up to him as they watched Remus pull Arthur aside. It only took a few minutes of explanation before Remus got him to make a floo call to the MLE office.  
_______________

It was only a few minutes later that Arthur was able to get Amelia Bones and two Aurors to the Burrow, they apparated into the front yard and walked inside. Amelia looked around, surprised at how many people were there, but, when she saw her niece Susan there; she remembered it was Harry's birthday party.

"Well Arthur, I'm sure there was a very good reason why you brought me out here with two Aurors on a Saturday night. I'd like to hear what it is."

"Actually, Madame Bones, he did it at my request, and it's easier to show you than tell you." Harry said as he pulled the cage from it's box, and removed the stunned rat from its cage. "Remus, if you would please?"

Remus pulled his wand and cast a spell at the rat, which immediately began changing shape, until a pudgy, balding man, in tattered robes appeared before them. Harry raised his wand again and stunned the man, who was starting to stir.

Kingsley was the first to speak; "Is that who I think it is? He's been believed dead for 10 years, and he's been hiding as a rat all this time? That -!" he was cut off by Madame Bones glaring at him. "Auror Shacklebolt! There are children present!"

The dark skinned Auror looked at her sheepishly, before raising his wand, saying "We aren't going to find out what happened to him while he's asleep, so..."

Harry said "No! Don't!"

He looked at Harry questioningly; but lowered his wand. "He's an Animagus, do you want him changing and getting free?"

Amelia Bones spoke up then; "Mister Potter is correct; we have facilities to deal with shape changers at the Ministry; we can wake him up there. Mr. Lupin, would you care to accompany us? Because we will be going directly to Azkaban to free Sirius Black if we learn what I expect to learn."

Remus had a stunned look on his face, like he can't believe this is actually happening, but he shakes his head and agrees to accompany them. "We need to stop at his house, it's been closed up since it happened. He'll need some clean clothes, and a few other odds and ends."

The last thing that Remus saw before portkeying away was Hermione squealing with excitement and hugging a widely grinning Harry.

____________________  
Azkaban Island; Eight Hours Later

Remus stood at the front of the boat, smiling as they docked at the island prison. Once they got back to the Ministry, it was less than an hour before Peter had confessed everything. He was given a trial and sentenced to the Dementors Kiss for mass murder and being a Death Eater. Fudge wanted to keep the whole thing quiet, but there were several reporters from the Daily Prophet and the Wizarding Wireless Network there, and the news was out before he had a chance to stop it. Quickly bowing to the reality of the situation; the Minister issued a Proclamation of Innocence, and ordered that Sirius be released immediately.

Two of the Aurors dragged Peter from the boat first, to be taken to the Dementors, while the rest went with Remus to see the Warden. Presented with the documents, the Warden quickly led them to Sirius' cell.

__________  
Sirius Black was sitting on the floor of his cell, staring at the walls, not seeing anything. He looked up when the oppressive cold and sadness moved away, and he relaxed a little bit, knowing that the Dementors had left the area of his cell. He didn't know why it happened, but wanted to enjoy it while he could. He blinked when he heard the keys in his cell door, and his jaw dropped when the door opened and Remus walked in, smiling and holding out his hand.

"Your nightmare is over Sirius, you're a free man! Let's get you out of here!"

"What? How? Am I dreaming? This has got to be a dream!" He mumbled, shaking his head in disbelief.

"No Padfoot, you aren't dreaming. The whole world knows you are innocent, and, as for how, you can thank your godson, Harry James Potter, and his friend Hermione. Harry figured out where Peter was hiding and captured him, he's actually in a cell a few doors down. Of course, he isn't much for conversation or explanations now that he has been kissed. We can answer the rest of the questions when we get home. Now, let's go, there is a hot shower, a razor and clean clothes waiting for you."

Finally believing Remus, Sirius reached out and took his hand. They embraced and Remus led the free man back out of the cell. Sirius leaned into him and said quietly, "A quick shower sounds great, but I'm looking forward to being home and taking a nice hot bath, and having you wash my back."

Remus laughed; "You horn dog; I can't believe you've got sex on your mind already! Tell me, do you just want me, or should we get a couple of girls from Knockturn Alley to join us? Let's get you cleaned up and fed, and then we'll see what we can do, alright?"

"That sounds good, and I'm definitely going to want to see Harry as soon as possible, I owe him and his friend, Hermione is her name, right? I owe them more than I can possibly say."

"Harry will say you don't owe him anything, he did it because you didn't deserve to be there, and, I doubt he would admit it, but he's desperate for some connection to James and Lily. That's how he found me, they were searching for information about James and came up with our names. Oh, by the way, remind me to tell you of a prank he and his friends pulled on Snivilus during the school year. He told me about it, because he signed the Marauders name to it! Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs rode again!"

Before Remus could tell the story, they were at the exit processing area, and Sirius was examined by a medic-wizard, who gave him some nutrient potions to drink, and then he went and cleaned up; before coming back out, looking much more like the handsome man Remus had last seen so many years before.

After they were on the boat heading back, Sirius asked about the prank, and Remus launched into the story; and devoted a great deal of time to the letter, and various reactions. By the time Sirius finished laughing, they were nearly halfway to the mainland, and Sirius shook his head, "Oh man, I can't wait to see Snivilus, I am going to give him such a hard time about that!"

Remus said, "Actually, Padfoot, that's not possible, Snape died at the end of this last school term. One of the house elves found him in his quarters, it looks like he had a heart attack. I don't know exactly what happened, but I heard that he was under a lot of stress; there was an accident during the exams and one of the first years, Neville Longbottom, Frank and Alice's son, was burned badly, and Snape didn't want to let Harry and Hermione take him to get help. There was going to be a governor's inquest, based on that and several other complaints, but it didn't happen, obviously."

"Well, we aren't supposed to speak ill of the dead, but, I can't find it inside me to feel sad that the git is dead. He was a bitter slimy little boy as a student, and I doubt aging improved him much!"

"Anyway, tell me about things, what have you been doing? How is Harry doing? Who is he living with? He didn't have any living relatives that I knew of, except the muggles, and I hope they didn't get within miles of him. They were hateful the time I met them."

"He actually was at the muggles for the first few years, but then, something happened, I don't know exactly what, he won't talk about it, but Harry was taken in by Arthur and Molly Weasley, and they raised him since he was 5 years old. He's a fine young man, a lot like James, but with a determined streak a mile wide. He's not somebody you want to cross when he is defending someone or something. He got Malfoy's brat good with this spell called a 'Bat Bogey Hex' says it was thought up by his sister, you hit somebody with it, and bats literally fly out your nose and start dive bombing you!"

"Oh that's classic!" Sirius snorted, before asking more questions, and the remainder of the trip was taken in the two of them catching up.

_____________________

The next day, Harry was sitting on the couch reading the Daily Prophet, smiling at the huge headlines on the front page:

/SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT! PETTIGREW A DEATH EATER ~ BETRAYED THE POTTERS ~ FAKED OWN DEATH!/  
/ /  
And underneath the headline was a picture of Peter on trial, shaking as he cried during his confession. Then there was a picture of Sirius, smiling broadly as he and Remus got off the boat from Azkaban, and finally, a picture of Minister Fudge smiling as he issued the order freeing Sirius, and awarding him One Million Galleons in compensation for his imprisonment. Fudge also announced that he was going to be launching an investigation into how Sirius was sentenced without a trial.

Harry had received an owl earlier that morning from Remus, saying that Sirius wants to see him, but needs a couple of days to adjust to his new life, and will be in touch as soon as he gets finished with the traumatic event healers at St Mungo's.

Setting aside the paper, he sees Ginny looking at a paper of her own, "What'cha reading Gin?"

She held up the paper and Harry could see it was a new issue of the Quibbler, Luna's dads' paper. Harry usually enjoyed reading it, it was a mixture of truth and fairy tale, and the hard part was keeping track of which was which. This issue had a main headline about Death Eaters walking around free, and there was a picture of Lucius Malfoy scowling at the camera.

"Oh man! There are gonna be some brassed off Purebloods when this story gets around. They're gonna try and ignore it, but too many people read the Quibbler, it's gonna cause them trouble. And you know something; I'm not feeling even a little bit sorry for them!"  
Harry said, while making a note to himself about checking the article for any names of Death Eaters he wasn't aware of.

Ginny laughed, and agreed, but added, "I'm glad he was able to keep the paper going, it stopped for a while last year when his wife died. You were at school, so maybe you didn't hear, but Luna saw her mom die when she mis-cast a spell. Poor Luna, she hasn't been the same since."

Hermione came down the stairs a few minutes later, and ran over to look at the headlines, then started scanning the article. She smiled when she saw her and Harry's names in the story, in a quote by Remus Lupin as he left the courtroom.

"That's so nice of Remus to give us the credit; a lot of adults would have ignored us, especially since I'm nothing but a Muggleborn, and you aren't pureblood either."

"I couldn't imagine Remus not giving us the proper credit, he's just so happy to get Sirius back, and I doubt he cares about anything else." Harry decided to ignore the pureblood comment for now, but, inwardly he smiled at her casual anger over the bigotry.

______________  
The rest of the summer passed as they always did, although Harry seemed a lot happier because Sirius and Remus had spent a lot of time visiting him, and telling stories of happier days. Sirius said that he wasn't going to go back to work yet, even though he had been offered his old job back. Harry asked him what his job was, and Remus said, "He was an Auror, and a damned good one too! The Death Eaters were almost as scared of him as they are of Mad-Eye Moody, and that's saying something, if you've ever met Moody!"

"Um, I think I'll pass, that troll was scary enough for me, thanks!" Harry laughed, as Hermione nodded emphatically.

"What Troll? Moony you didn't tell me this story!" Sirius said, looking at Remus accusingly.

"I didn't mention it, because it wasn't exactly a fun filled prank this time, and I'm not sure that Harry was ready to talk about it."

"Actually, I had a long talk with Professor Dumbledore, and I don't have any problems with what happened. Even the nightmares have stopped."

With Harry's permission, Remus told Sirius what had happened that Halloween night, including the fact that Harry had to kill someone. Sirius winced and reached over to hug Harry in sympathy, which Harry allowed.

______________  
After Remus and Sirius had left for the day, Harry and Ron took off for the swimming hole. As they were nearing the water, Harry paused and called out "We're just going for a swim Sleekskin, no need to be concerned." At least, that's was what Harry heard, Ron heard his brother hissing at a snake who was resting on a log by the edge of the water. He almost wet himself when the snake raised his head and hissed back, before putting his head down and went back to sleep.

"Bloody Hell, Harry! You're a Parselmouth! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I first noticed I could talk to snakes a couple of years ago, and didn't really think anything of it, it was just one of those things. I don't see what the big deal is, so I can talk to snakes, so what? They aren't the most exciting conversationalists I've ever met. If it's not eating or sleeping, they really don't have much to talk about."

"But, being a Parselmouth is Slytherin's trademark! Does anybody else know? They will watch you really close, because all the Parselmouths are Dark, and you know we don't want that kind of attention."

"Relax Ron, if anybody finds out, I'll just tell them that I must have gotten it when Voldemort tried to kill me, and gave me my scar. Who could suspect that an innocent baby would be a Parselmouth? It must be something that 'he who must not be named' did to me! Heh! People are such sheep, tell them what they want to hear, and they'll belong to you forever! Anyway, let's go swimming, and you can tell me why Susan Bones has been coming over almost every day since my birthday! Could Ickle Ronniekins have a girlfriend of his own?"

The rest of the afternoon was spent swimming and splashing, and just having a good time as young boys do.

______________  
Diagon Alley

Harry ran up the alley to meet his family and Hermione, brushing the floo dust off of him. Molly spotted him first and rushed forward, hugging him, "Oh Harry, we were so worried, I heard you sneeze in the floo, and had no idea where you ended up. Are you alright?" she said, in a voice loud enough to be sure to carry, before lowering her voice, and saying, "Seriously, are you okay? Did anything happen down the alley; it can be a brutal place at times."

"I'm fine, Mom, I'm fine!" Harry protested loudly, and then added quietly, "but I need to talk to Dad for a minute, I overheard Lucius Malfoy in Borgin and Burkes, making arrangements to get rid of some Dark Arts Materials, they are meeting tomorrow to make the exchange. Do you think Dad could make something interesting happen with that information?" He grinned wickedly.

"Oh, Harry, you make me so proud! Lucius has been a pain in my ass and your father's ass for years; this should get him sent to Azkaban for a good long time!"

As Harry and the others continued their shopping, Molly pulled Arthur aside and told him what Harry had told her. Arthur grinned, and clapped Harry on the shoulder as he excused himself; he needed to contact his office for a minute.

As they worked their way toward Flourish and Blotts, they saw a huge crowd gathered, not just students, but a lot of the mothers, and even some of the shop girls were pressed against the glass, trying to get a look.

Eventually they made their way in, and Harry found himself on line behind Luna Lovegood and her father. Harry pulled Luna into conversation, and found that she had changed drastically since her mother died. He didn't know what a Snorkack was, and honestly didn't care, but he nodded encouragingly to let Luna know he was listening. Her story of hunting for Nargals under the full moon was interrupted when someone bumped into them from behind.

Looking up, he saw it was Lucius Malfoy, who glared at him before turning to yell at someone behind him to stop being such a clumsy oaf. Luna looked up at him, and said, "Mr. Malfoy, I realize you are busy with your Death Eater business, but politeness is still a virtue!" Then she turned away from the rapidly purpling blonde. Anything that Malfoy was going to say was interrupted by the crowd parting in front of Harry and Luna, who got a glimpse of Gilderoy Lockhart sitting at a table, surrounded by copies of his books, and at least a hundred pictures of himself, all smiling and waving at the camera. Lockhart stopped talking to the person in front of him when he saw Harry.

Standing, he pulled Harry toward him, and started posing for pictures. This annoyed Harry a lot, he didn't mind using his fame for his purposes, but he was damned sure not going to let this fool use him without asking permission!

Harry tuned out Lockhart's voice as a plan occurred to him; he just needed to wait until Lockhart moved his hand... And then it happened! Lockhart dropped his hand off of Harry's shoulder, and if fell behind his back. Harry yelled, "Hey, why are you touching me there! Help! Help! He's touching me in a bad place! Mom! Dad! Help!"

Lockhart went pale as he quickly pulled his hands up and started stammering, "I, I didn't touch him, I swear, I don't know what he is talking about, I didn't touch him anywhere!"

"Liar! He grabbed my bottom, he's a bad man!" Harry yelled, as he pushed his way back towards the Weasleys. He made his way to Molly, who was stalking forward with a murderous expression on her face. She wasn't the only person stalking forward, there were about 15 other parents moving toward Lockhart with murder in their eyes

Harry led his family over to the Ice Cream shop, and watched as Lockhart was tossed through the window and landed in the cobblestones on the street, he was beaten badly and bloody all over. Harry put a stricken look on his face, and said, "I'm sorry he got hurt, but, he shouldn't have touched me there!" The owner of the shop heard him, and quickly brought him some ice cream to calm him down. Harry thanked him politely, and kept a somber look on his face as he watched Molly stalk out of the bookshop and walk over to Lockhart and kick him in the face. "Stay away from my family you perverted monster!" she hissed, and spit on him.

Harry ate his ice cream quietly, but inwardly was laughing hysterically at how well his plan had worked. 'That bastard will think twice about trying to use somebody else for his own glory, that's for sure!'

Harry had finished his treat, and was getting ready to leave when he heard a quiet voice behind him. "You're kind of hard on Defense Teachers, aren't you Mister Potter?"

"I don't know what you mean, Professor, what Defense Teacher?" Harry said, as he checked his shields before turning to face the Headmaster. He put an honestly confused look on his face, although he suspected he knew where the old man was going with it.

"Gilderoy Lockhart was going to be the new Defense against the Dark Arts Instructor, but, obviously, he won't be doing so now. Even if he were going to be out of the hospital in less than 6 months, I don't think any of the parents would allow him to teach their children after that rather public scene."

"I had no idea he was going to be our instructor, I just knew that I didn't want him touching me that way! I was told to call for help, and I did! I'm sorry he got hurt, but it was his own fault, not mine. If he had kept his hands to himself, I would never have said anything."

"Well, what's done is done, and now I have to find a new instructor for DADA." Dumbledore muttered, but was surprised when Arthur spoke up. "Headmaster, I may have an idea about that. As I'm sure you are aware, Sirius Black was declared Innocent, and freed from Azkaban Prison recently. He has been offered his position as an Auror back, but doesn't feel his skills are up to par yet, why not bring him in as DADA Instructor? He could use something to keep him busy, and it would help him hone his skills back to the level they were before he was betrayed."

"An excellent idea, Arthur, I think that we can trust Mister Potter not to harm this instructor, and it will send a message to those that need to hear it, that Hogwarts is ever vigilant against the Dark."

After they floo'd back to the burrow, Ron pulled Harry aside and asked "Did he really grab your arse?"

"Hell no! I just didn't like the git trying to capitalize on my fame, so I put a stop to it. Besides, it was funny as hell to see him stammer like that!"

"Yeah, it was, and I don't think anybody suspected a thing."

"I don't know, the way Dumbledore was looking at me, I think he might suspect something. I'll keep an eye out next year, and try and stay out of his sight."

__________________

Meanwhile; the Malfoy Estate

Lucius stormed into the house, and ordered Draco to his rooms. Looking at his wife, he growled, "Playroom, now!"

Narcissa looked up from the book she was reading, and jumped to obey her husband. She only hoped that he didn't hurt her too badly this time. She couldn't move for days after the last time he came home like this.

When she got to the ironically named 'playroom'; 'torture chamber is more like it,' she mused, Narcissa stripped out of her clothing and knelt in front of the door, as expected.  
She didn't wait very long until her husband came in. She could see he was already naked under his robes, and knew that it was going to be bad. 'If only he weren't so tiny, he might not be angry all the time, I can't believe he's only got a 2 inch part, I've seen little boys who were bigger than him! If he was bigger, maybe he wouldn't use the cane that way, but, I'm stuck here, better brace myself!'

The next two hours were agony as Lucius used the cane on every bit of her body below the neck, finally ending when he savagely sodomized her with the snakehead on the handle. He was panting from the exertion and excitement, and was just about to bring himself off when the door to the playroom was kicked open, and he was hit by multiple stunning spells. Narcissa blinked as she saw a dozen figures wearing Auror uniforms rush into the room and pick up her husband's unconscious body. She noticed that several of them noticed her husband's tiny size and snickered. She managed to gather herself enough to ask what was going on.

"We received a tip that your husband had a huge collection of Dark Artifacts here in the house, and we found several of them. Your husband is under arrest, he will be held overnight until his trial tomorrow. At the least, you can expect a large fine, or else, he will be going to spend a lot of time in Azkaban, especially with that nice little tattoo he has on his arm."

"Oh, I see, well, before you take him, can you hand me my robes and a healing potion off the top shelf? I see I'm going to have things to do."

After the Aurors had dragged her husband's naked body out of the house, and she had to forcibly order Draco back to his room, Narcissa drank the healing potion, and sat down to write a letter to her Cousin Sirius, current head of the Black Family.

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter Four Second Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Year

DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters you recognize belong to me. If they did, I would certainly be making a lot more money than I am right now. So please don't sue me; I'm poor. sigh

DEDICATION: This story is dedicated to Chaz (Old Wolf) Hager and Jason W. Thompson, for extreme story assistance. Thanks guys, this story wouldn't work as well as it does (if it even works, which I'll leave to my gentle readers GRIN) without your help.

AUTHORS NOTE: The title of this story is courtesy of Bad Voodoo X, but the content is strictly my responsibility. This story is un-beta'd, and it quite possibly will not end up in the Library of Congress as one of the Great Works of American Literature, but, so what? I write for fun.

ADDITIONAL AUTHORS NOTE: I'd like to thank my reviewers on Adult Fan Fiction.Net, who have provided me with a lot of thought provoking insight into this story; and, I just wish I had the story space to touch on all the ideas you've brought forth. Heh, if I did, the story would be GoF length, and I'm not feeling that ambitious yet! Although, I may do an expanded version of the story later, sort of a Directors Cut, as it were. GRIN

AUTHORS WARNING: I write stories intended for an adult audience, which means that the characters will be taking their clothes off and doing nasty things that our current President and Congress would not approve of  
In other words; DANGER: SMUT ALERT!!!! If you feel that your immortal soul would be imperiled if you read graphic descriptions of teenagers having sex, then move along, this story isn't for you! The rest of you, enjoy!

FEEDBACK: Has anybody ever said no? But, please, if you have criticism, please be as specific as you can so I can address the situation in the story if needed.

12 Grimmauld Place

Sirius opened the window and allowed the owl inside. Taking the letter, he was surprised to see it was from his cousin Narcissa Malfoy. "What the hell does she want?" he mused, as he sat back down and opened the letter.

Dear Sirius:

I realize that you have no reason to listen to any request from me, considering the hell that Lucius has caused for you; even before your troubles. But, I have to beg your assistance as the Head of the Black Family.

I have decided to divorce Lucius, for reasons that are not general knowledge. He will likely be spending the next several years in Azkaban for the Dark Arts materials that the Aurors found when they raided Malfoy Manor earlier this evening. I would be willing to tolerate that, if there was anything to the marriage any longer, but, there isn't. It is incredibly difficult to admit this to anyone, but, the only way I am going to convince you of my sincerity is by being completely honest. To state it baldly, Lucius has been physically and sexually abusing me for as long as we have been married, except for a brief time when I was pregnant with Draco. When the Aurors broke in, they found me bent over a table with bruises and blood all over my back and legs. He was in the process of sodomizing me with the head of that cane he carried. It is only because of the massive amount of healing potions I've consumed that I am able to stay conscious and write this letter.

I am begging your assistance, because with Fudge in Lucius' pocket, he could interfere with the divorce, and make sure that Lucius got access to the Black family monies that I control. If you were to act, in your capacity as Head of the Family, Fudge could not make any objections, unless he wanted to be called before the Wizengamot to explain his actions.

I will do whatever you ask, swear any oath you ask, just do not turn your back on a family member in her hour of need, I beg you!

Please, I swear on my very magic that I will do whatever you want if only you assist me in this!

Please let me know as soon as you can

Yours Cousin

Narcissa Black (Malfoy)

"Well, I'll be damned!" Sirius said, sitting back and sipping from his cup of tea. 'It's funny how something as simple as a cup of tea, or clean clothes, can mean so much, after so long without them. God knows, without Remus, I'd have lost my mind a dozen times trying to adjust to life as a free man. It was only with his help that I was able to get that damned picture of my mother down! If it pissed her off with my being Head of the Family, what I'm going to do now would have her screaming to wake the dead!'

Pulling out a piece of parchment, he began to write;

Narcissa:

I will be pleased to intercede on your behalf in getting shut of the bastard. What I require of you is simple, to repudiate the Pureblood Supremacy ideology that Lucius and his ilk have been spreading since the days of Grindenwald. If you do that, you will be welcome in the Black home. In fact, if you agree, I would ask you to serve as the Mistress of Black Manor, since, for obvious reasons, it's unlikely that I will ever marry. Now, I also require the same oath of Draco for him to be accepted into the Black Family. I am aware that he subscribes to the racist claptrap that Lucius spouted so reliably; so it will be important for him to see that not all purebloods accept Voldemorts nonsense. If Draco refuses to take this oath, he will not be a member of the Black Family. This is not open for discussion; if you wish my assistance, this is what I require.

Sirius;  
Lord Black

________________________  
The Hogwarts Express

Harry sat back in his compartment, Hermione by his side, with Ron, Neville and the two new first years, Ginny and Luna Lovegood crowded around. He was enjoying the way Ron was teasing Ginny, and Luna was reading, as usual. 'Every time I've seen Luna this summer, she has been reading the Quibbler. I know her mother's death had to affect her, but I hope Ginny can help her get past it,' Harry mused. As usual, he found his thoughts circling back to the girl beside him. 'I don't know if it's because she is a year older, but Hermione is definitely starting to develop! I'd better make a point of letting her know I'm interested. I'll be damned if I'm going to let some loser like Seamus or Dean get their hands on her!'

His train of thought was interrupted by the door flying open, and Draco standing there, his wand drawn. "Lovegood! It's your fault! You and that garbage your filthy Muggle loving father print, you've destroyed the last life!" He raised his wand and started to cast when he was hit by four disarming spells, and he looked up and saw his wand in the hands of Hermione Granger, who toyed with it, bending it slightly. "Would you like your wand back Draco? I'll give it back to you, all you have to do, is ask me very nicely. Just kneel down and ask me, and I'll be happy to give the wand back to you. I'm sure you know how to kneel, after all, didn't your father kneel in front of Voldemort all the time?"

Draco glared at her, and spat, "Are you out of your fucking mind mudblood? There is no way that I would kneel before you, I can get another wand, and, trust me, you will be very sorry you crossed me, you stupid Twat!"

"Oh, Draco, I'm so scared of a tough little boy like you." Hermione snarked at him, before tossing the wand right out the window. "There, Draco, now you are just as impotent as your father. He is your father, right? I was wondering, because there was a scientific study done a few years ago, that a man with a penis that was less than three inches long was not capable of reproducing." Turning to Harry, she said, "Do you suppose that is the reason there is such a resemblance between Draco and Tom, the Bartender at the Leaky Cauldron?"

Harry smirked at her, seeming to consider the question before finally answering; "I don't know, Hermione, it is possible, but do you really think that Tom makes enough money to get that far with his mother?"

Draco turned all sorts of interesting colors as he realized what she was saying about his parents, and tried to rush at her, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. "Don't be a damned fool, Draco! You are outnumbered, and don't have your wand. None of us will help you make an ass of yourself!" Draco whirled around and glared at Blaise Zabini, before shaking his arm free and stalking off, followed by his two goons. Harry and the others were watching Draco, to make sure he didn't try something, and so they missed the smirk that formed on Goyle's face, before quickly disappearing.

Blaise turned to them, and said, "I know you don't like the guy, you two, but, do you really have to antagonize him like that? It's going to be rough enough hearing about his father in Azkaban, and how his mother's family disowned him, but now you are going to make him even more annoying! I've got to share a dorm with him and his goons, and really would rather not listen to him whine all the time!" Then he turned and walked down the aisle.  
_______________  
12 Grimmauld Place; approximately the same time

From the Diary of Narcissa Black

Well; it's done. Sirius went to the Ministry today and signed the order ending my marriage to Lucius. It's an amazing feeling; knowing that he can't hurt me anymore. I'm just sorry that Draco chose to stand with his father; he can't see how insane Lucius was with that 'Pureblood Supremacy' nonsense! Of course, bloodlines are important; but, family is much more so. It's too bad Draco couldn't see that; I'm afraid he is in for a very rough life. Well, he made his choice, and I have to wash my hands of him.  
Although I regret his decision; I am certain that I made the correct move; both for my health and sanity; but also in the larger sense of what is right for the Family.

It's sad, thinking of Family; I find my mind wandering; thinking of Trixie. I have to call her that, it reminds me of the good times back in school. She was so happy with Sirius; although, from what she told me, I don't think I'd enjoy their games very much. There is no way I can reconcile who my sister was; with the monster that is caged in Azkaban. I know that Sirius just barely kept his sanity after all the time he was there, he told me it was only the idea that he was innocent of the charges helped him keep his grip. I think it may have been more than that; I know of his other side, Padfoot; and I wouldn't be surprised if slipping into animal form helped him.

I do know one thing; prison changed him. It's an obvious statement; but, he isn't the same hot-headed Gryffindor that he was in school; he thinks before he acts; which, if he had done that originally; would have changed things. At least I think it would have, it's hard to say after so many years. It makes me wonder how much Sirius would have changed if he'd been able to keep seeing Trixie. Trixie, what happened to you? I can't understand how you could have changed so much. I realize a Marriage Contract can cause changes; Selene knows that my own contract to Lucius forced unwelcome changes on my attitudes and behavior; but not to the extremes that you showed. My baby sister went from a mischievous, lively girl to a cruel, vicious harpy. If you hadn't been forced into that contract by our parents, would you have remained the same loving free-spirit? From what you told me when we were still free, you and Sirius had been happy together. Nobody would have blinked at you getting together; we've got to protect the bloodlines, after all.

________________  
The Great Hall of Hogwarts

The sorting took place quietly, with Ginny and Luna both being sorted into Gryffindor. After the students were all at their house tables, Professor Dumbledore stood up to make his usual remarks. He mentioned that Professor Snape had died suddenly at the end of last year, and that Professor Nicholas Flaumel would be serving as the Potions Instructor, as well as serving as the Head of Slytherin House. Hermione and a few of the members of the Ravenclaw House gasped as they recognized the name.

There was another gasp when the Headmaster introduced Sirius Black as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Instructor. As the muttering died down, Dumbledore said that Professor Black was a former Auror, who had a large amount of experience to draw on in teaching the subject. As Sirius stood and waved to the students, a cheer rose from the Gryffindor table, lead by Harry and Hermione. Sirius looked over and grinned at them, before sitting back down.

Luna seemed a little surprised that the Hat considered her brave enough for them. Harry said that she showed that she was plenty brave when she stood up to Lucius Malfoy in the bookstore. Luna thought about that for a second, and nodded. "That makes sense, thanks for pointing that out for me." She said, before turning back to her dinner.

Meanwhile, Fred and George were falling over themselves laughing at Hermione's actions against Malfoy on the train, and, even Percy, who was trying to keep his Prefect persona firmly in place, chuckled quietly.

__________________  
Slytherin House, 2d Year Dormitory

Goyle sat on his bed, casting privacy and 'notice me not' charms around him, and pulled his journal onto his lap desk.

First Day, Second Year

This year is already off to an interesting start. I had a visit from the Bloody Baron as soon as I reached the Dormitory. It seems he was watching our former Head of House on the last day of school last term, and saw our resident celebrity, a.k.a. the Boy Who Lived, make Snape the Greasy Git who Didn't. I was rather surprised to see such a cunning move from a Gryffindor; they have a reputation of act first, think never. But then, people who just go by appearances would be surprised that I am even capable of writing, let alone having independent thoughts.

I had a hard time keeping from breaking out laughing on the Express this afternoon, Granger and Potter utterly humiliated the Blonde Puppet; and tossed his wand out of the train. The Puppet was as impotent as his alleged Sire; and, from what I've heard about the father, and what I saw in the showers, blonde hair isn't the only thing he inherited. I wonder if that's why he reacted so badly to Granger's taunts?

No matter, it's time to put the mask on.

G.G.

Later that night, the First Year Girls Dormitory

Luna pulled the diary out of her trunk and sat down at her desk to write down her thoughts on her first day at Hogwarts. As soon as she opened the cover, though, she was hit by a sensation of vertigo, she shut her eyes, and, when she opened them again, she wasn't in her dorm anymore.

/She was in a dimly lit chamber, looking down at her own body, lying on the ground. She didn't understand why she could see her body, and why her new body felt so strange. She saw that there was a dark haired man standing by her body, and she noticed that the diary was lying on the ground by her body. The man looked up toward her, and started talking in a language she didn't understand. Even though she didn't understand, her new body started to turn away from the man, and she was shocked to see that her new body was a serpent! She turned back toward the man, and saw him kneeling by her other body, and pulled at her robes./

"Ahh!" Luna screamed, jerking back away from the diary. She grabbed the book and threw it across the room. The throw took all her strength and she crumbled to the floor.  
Ginny looked up from her desk when she heard her friend cry out, and rushed over to her. When Luna stopped crying, she told Ginny about the vision, and then pointed at the diary.

Ginny went over to the diary, and was briefly grateful she didn't have the gift of sight that Luna had. She remembered how upset Luna was when she told Ginny about it, which is something she got from her mother. Shaking her head to clear the memories, she picked the book up, and frowned when she saw the name on it. "Tom Riddle, I know that name!" she murmured, trying to remember. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she whispered "'Bloody Hell!"

Grabbing the diary, she turned to Luna and said; "I'll be back soon Luna, we'll take care of this for you!" Hurrying from the dormitory, Ginny headed for the Common Room, searching for Harry, because he would know what to do.

Looking around the room, she didn't see Harry, but Ron was sitting with Neville, playing Wizard's Chess. "Ron, where is Harry? I've got to talk to him, right away!" Ron looked up; and opened his mouth to make a smart remark when he looked at her face and saw the concern there, so he answered seriously; "Harry and Hermione left right after dinner to go to the library, I don't know when they'll be back. Come on, I'll show you where it is."

As soon as the Fat Lady closed behind them, Ron turned to his sister; "Alright Ginny, what's going on? I know it's got to be serious, so let me know, I'll help if I can."

"I know you will Ron, and I'll tell you when we find Harry, I really don't want to have to tell this twice. I will say this, though, it's about Voldemort."

Ron paled at her words, "Shit! Are you sure about this?" At her look, he said, "Alright lets get moving, the library is on the next floor, try to keep up." Ginny cursed at her brother as he rushed toward the stairs.

Ginny caught up to him when he stopped at the top of the stairs. She could see Harry and Hermione walk toward them, and even at a distance, she could see the goofy smiles on their faces. She smiled at their expressions, but wanted to get the serious talk over before she teased the two of them, but Ron ruined the effect by snickering when he saw the two of them of holding hands.

When Harry saw them, he led Hermione up to them, "What's going on?"

"Harry, something happened tonight, and I really need to talk to you! It's urgent!" Harry glanced at Hermione, and then looked back at Ginny, and she said, "If you trust her, then she can hear it too!"

Harry thought for a second, and nodded. Turning, he led them into an open classroom, and Ginny was curious to see that he smiled a little and Hermione blushed when they were in the room. She decided to grill Hermione about it later, but there were more important things to talk about right now.

Harry locked the door and placed a privacy charm on it, before sitting on one of the desks and putting his arm around Hermione; "Okay, what's going on?"

"I don't know if you are aware of this or not, but Luna is a seer, it's a gift she received from her mother when her mother died. She has received visions and they have proven to be real. Anyway, she had a bad one tonight, and it was brought on when she opened a diary that she got over the summer. When I looked at the diary, there was a name on the cover, Tom M. Riddle, it took me a minute, but I remembered where I had heard that name before." Turning to Hermione, Ginny said, "Tom Riddle is the name Voldemort was born with."

Harry said, "Hermione, I know that you have read about Voldemort, but, growing up in the Wizarding World brings his atrocities closer to home. Ron and Ginny lost two uncles to the Death Eaters, Neville's parents were tortured into insanity by them, and, my parents, well, you know what happened to them!

"Hermione, to give you an idea of how bad Voldemort is, because I don't think he's really gone, he had the ability and will to make Adolph Hitler look like an amateur! He was the instigator of a lot of the pureblood bigotry and suppression of the half bloods and the Muggleborn that is still going on today."

Harry watched as Hermione's eyes narrowed and her lips tightened as she considered what he said. 'Hermione, you are so easy to move, just put the situation in terms of bigotry and oppression, and you are ready to kill! You have so much potential, but still need to be molded, there are shades of grey, and you need to learn that!' Harry mused as Hermione's emotions warred across her face.

With an effort, Hermione got her emotions under control, and focused on the issue confronting them. "Okay, I understand what a menace Voldemort was, or is, but, why are you getting so upset over a book of blank pages, I mean, an empty book can't physically hurt you, can it?"

"Yeah, it can, Hermione," Ron said, speaking up for the first time. "Any object, no matter how innocent it appears, can be charmed to be deadly, or, at least frightening, like the teddy bear that the Twins gave me for Christmas one year, I had nightmares for months from it!"

Harry interrupted, "Okay, I think we can all agree that something needs to be done about the diary. The question is, how urgent is it? If the diary was written back in the 40's, it's been 50 years or so, do we need to bust our arses to find a way to destroy it immediately, or do we have some time?"

"As long as I'm able to keep an eye on Luna, we should have enough warning that she has been affected. As long as you two stay out of the corners in the library, and actually find a solution, we should be alright."

"Hey, what do you mean by that Miss Weasley?" Hermione glared at Ginny, who just grinned back at her.

"Oh, I guess that just because the two of you are cuddled up together, holding hands like you are glued together, and you blush while Harry grins when you came into the room, tells me the two of you are spending time in the local broom closet, and I don't think you had a need for cleaning supplies so early in the year."

"Busted!" Ron chuckled, as Harry glared at him. "Oh, come off it Harry, I could tell you were interested last year, but I didn't think you'd get caught so early in the year. Now I owe Fred 5 sickles, thanks pal!"

Harry looked at Hermione and shrugged, grinning, and she grinned back, and put her arms around him, hugging him.

"Okay, you caught us, but, don't think I didn't see you checking out Susan at my birthday party, Ron! So don't think you won't get yours when the time comes." Turning to Ginny, he said, "And you, little Miss Snoop; you forget, I know all kinds of embarrassing things to tell your future boyfriends, remember the light spell?"

Ginny blushed, "Harry, you promised you wouldn't tell!"

"And I won't, but remember that I do know the story, so watch what you say, okay?"

"Deal!" Ginny said, emphatically.  
____________________________

Later that night

After lights out, Ron moved to sit on Harry's bed, and cast a quick silence charm around them.

"Okay, Harry, what is going on? I know you were planning on making her your girlfriend, but isn't it a little early for that? We're only twelve, for hells sake! I played it off, so she wouldn't get suspicious, but, still...."

"I decided to make my move when we were on the Express today. She is definitely getting boobs, and Seamus and a couple of the other guys were checking her out. I am not letting one of those gits get their claws in her, she's mine! And, before you say anything, I've spent part of our 'study' time introducing her to the concept of Occulmency, so we can bring her fully on board with the family."

"I should know better than to question you; you seem to know what you are doing. It's just, you seem to make decisions without thinking about them, and it makes me wonder at times, and, anyway, did you really think I was checking Susan out? I didn't think I was."

"Of course you were," Harry chuckled, "If I weren't with Hermione, I'd be checking her out myself. She looked good in that swimsuit, and is gonna be getting better looking. Besides, knowing who her aunt is, it never hurts to have an ally in the Aurors."

______________________________

The next day went by smoothly; the biggest change was the fact that they all enjoyed Potions for the first time. Professor Flaumel made the class interesting, and didn't abuse anybody in the class, he even said that they will spend the first 3 weeks reviewing what should have been covered first year, but apparently wasn't.

Hermione was very pleased that Harry was able to make a Babbling Beverage, which was one of the potions that Snape had criticized so badly last year, and he made it perfectly the first time. She squeezed his hand in excitement, and he grinned at her. Leaning close, she whispered in his ear;

"Who are you going to use that on?"

Equally quietly, he said, "Either Percy or Sirius, haven't decided which would be funnier."

Hermione paused, considering the question, before deciding; "Percy, he needs to loosen up in public. He's a funny guy when it's just us, and besides, you know he'll blame the twins, and a prank war would be a lot of fun to watch."

Harry grinned at his girlfriend's enthusiastic prankster streak. 'My little anarchist, things are going to be really interesting when you finally break out of your shell,' Harry thought, smiling to himself.  
_________________  
Later that day

Neville was getting changed out of his robes when Harry came in, sweaty but grinning.

"How was practice Harry?"

"It was great Nev, I love the flying, and the sensation of the snitch in my hand, best feeling in the world!"

"I never really got the hang of flying like that, but it looks like fun." Neville said wistfully.

Harry just looked at his friend and nodded, before getting changed for dinner.  
___________________  
Potions Class, Three Weeks Later

After the review was done in Potions; Professor Flaumel started talking about the secret to a long healthy life.

"It may surprise you to know that I am over 650 years old, and I was already 300 when I discovered the Elixir of Life. I realize that most wizards and witches don't live to be much past 200, but I found the secret that anybody can use, they don't need a Sorcerer's Stone to keep them alive."

Naturally, the entire class was spellbound. Harry glanced around the room, and most of the other students were just as interested, although Draco and Crabbe were snickering to each other, while Goyle was actually paying attention. 'That's odd; Goyle seems to actually understand what the Professor is talking about! I always thought he was just a big lummox.'

Harry's attention was brought back to the front of the room when the Professor continued;

"It may sound simplistic, but, a combination of Nutrient Potions and regular exercise can increase your natural lifespan by as much as 150 years! I know that is an unbelievable claim, but, I will prove it to you. Starting next class period, I will split the class in two, and will measure each of your current potential lifespan. Then, half of you will take one Nutrient Potion per day, and follow an exercise program I will give you, and the others will go on as normal. The last class before the Winter Holiday, I will again measure your potential lifetime, and I will give every person in this class 50 points for their house if the first group doesn't show a noted increase in their potential lifespan."

The whole class broke into muttering, but, before any questions could be asked, the Professor assigned homework and dismissed the class.

Harry wasn't surprised when he saw that Neville stayed behind to talk to Professor Flaumel, he had commented earlier that he hated being fat. Harry decided that Neville could use some encouragement to make sure he stuck with it, and, after a little consideration, chose Katie Bell as the encouragement.  
_________________  
After Quidditch Practice, A Few Days Later

"Hey Katie, got a minute?" Harry called to the attractive blonde 3rd year.

"Sure Harry, what's up?" She said, pausing to let him catch up.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be willing to help me out, by helping a friend of mine."

Katie quirked an eyebrow at him, "And just what did you have in mind, Mister Potter?"  
She asked with a smirk.

"Well, I was talking to Neville a while back, and he said that he really wished he was able to fly better, but just hasn't got the knack of it, and I was hoping you'd be willing to work with him a bit, give him some pointers."

"I don't have a problem with helping Neville out, he's a good bloke. But, why didn't you try to teach him?"

"I thought about it," Harry said, "But, Neville is too much in awe of the whole "Boy Who Lived" bollocks to be able to learn from me. And, besides, he's more likely to want to learn from a cute blonde than from a git like me!" He finished with a grin.

Katie laughed and agreed to help him out.

___________________

They settled into a routine in their classes, and spending an hour or so a night researching ways to destroy the diary. Harry or Hermione made it a point to check with Ginny a few times a day, to see how Luna was doing. When Ginny told them that she was doing well, and was very grateful that she didn't have to worry about the diary any more, they relaxed a bit. This would prove to be a mistake. They didn't think there was any real urgency, since the diary was locked in the bottom of Harry's trunk. Unfortunately; they weren't the only people with an interest in the diary, and one person wasn't quite as benign in their intentions.  
________________

The Gryffindors and Slytherins were all seated early for the next Potions Class; each wondering what was going to happen today. Looking at the blackboard, there were two columns of names; Neville, Harry, Hermione, Parvati, Blaise, Pansy and Goyle were in the first column, as well as several others from both houses, and, Ron, Lavender, Draco, Daphne and Crabbe were part of the other group.

When Harry saw that he was in the same group with Neville, he realized that he was going to be getting some exercise, which didn't bother him at all. Remembering how disgusting Vernon and Dudley were, he wanted to make sure that he would never look like that.

Professor Flaumel entered the classroom, and started calling each of the students up to his desk, where he cast a spell on them, writing down the results on a piece of parchment. After all the students were measured, they were placed according to the grouping on the blackboard. Once they were in their groups, Professor Flaumel came over to Neville and Harry's group, handing each of them a list of potions to prepare, as well as instructions for an exercise program they are to follow. Although there was a certain amount of groaning, they all went to the ingredients cabinet and began to prepare their potions.

_____________________

Later

"I tell ya, Harry, I feel for you! I can't imagine having to get up an hour early to go outside and exercise! Sleeping is one of my favorite things, and I really wouldn't want to have to give it up!"

Harry just shook his head at Ron's comments.

"Ron, you may not believe it, but I can actually see this as a good thing for a couple of reasons. First, you never met the muggles who raised me before I moved in with you, but they were really, really fat, and they were disgusting, and I never want to take a chance I'd end up looking like that. Also, I remember from my early schools, that exercise strengthens the body, and a stronger body means a stronger magical core, which is a good reason all by itself. Tell you what, at the end of the year, you and I will compare spells strength, and whoever has a stronger spell gets the Nimbus when we play Quidditch over the summer, deal?"

___________________

A Week Later

Colin Creevey didn't even have time to yell when a pair of strong arms pulled him into an empty classroom. "Imperio!" He heard a voice say, and then his mind went blank.

"Okay, mudblood, here is what you are going to do. I know you've been following Potter around like a little puppy, so I'm sure you know where he keeps his things. There is a diary that you are going to get for me. He is in class now, so, if you move fast, you won't get caught. Now, go!"

The young Muggleborn blinked as he found himself standing in the hallway, shaking his head, he headed back to Gryffindor tower.  
______________

Later that Evening

Hermione shivered in anticipation; her mother had sent her the books she had asked about, and they arrived at breakfast that morning. She was really looking forward to reading them, to get more ideas for things she and Harry could do together. It was almost a game for the two of them, for every hour of research on the diary, they spent 5 minutes snogging, and, if one of them discovered something useful, she or Harry got to put their hands somewhere new. That was how she discovered that she liked it when Harry squeezed her bum, and she wondered what it would feel like without all the clothes in the way.

Unfortunately, her plans for the evening were about to be derailed, because Harry was waiting, obviously upset, when she got back down to the common room. She was about to ask him what was wrong, when Ginny burst through the entrance, panting from exertion.

"Luna is missing! I was supposed to meet her at the library to do some charms work, but, when I got there, she wasn't there. I saw her book bag, but the books were scattered. And there was a note on the wall, and it looked like blood, it said; "Her bones will lay in the Chamber forever!"

"Bugger! That has to be what happened to the diary," Harry cursed. At Hermione and Ginny's look, he said, "When I got back to the room after Quidditch practice, my part of the room had been torn apart, and my trunk was opened, the only thing that was missing was the diary."

"But, what does 'the Chamber' mean?" Ron wondered.

"I haven't a clue! Hermione, do you remember reading anything about a Chamber in Hogwarts, a History?"

"Hang on, let me check!" She said, rushing from the room. Harry, even as tense as he was, had to admire the way she looked in her jeans.

_______________

When Hermione was out of earshot, Harry turned to Ron and Ginny;

"Ron, floo your dad, see if he knows anything about it. Ginny, go up and change out of your robes, put on something you can move in. We are likely to have a fight on our hands to rescue Luna."

While he was waiting for the others to return, Harry sat on the couch and focused; trying to remember anything he had ever heard or read about Voldemort and a Chamber. Frustrated, he opened his eyes a few minutes later to see Hermione rushing down the stairs, a book in her hands. Sitting beside him, she said;

"I've found something, Harry!" She said, opening the book to a spot near the beginning. "It says that there is a legend about a hidden chamber deep under Hogwarts that was built by Salazar Slytherin soon after the founding of the school. Nobody has been able to find it, although there have been several attempts over the years."

"Okay, that's a start. Thanks," Harry said, giving her a one armed hug. "Once Ron and Ginny get back, I want to go to where Ginny found Luna's books."

Ron and Ginny arrived about 10 minutes later, with Ginny getting there first. Ron said,

"I checked with dad, and he told me that rumor holds that Voldemort found the entrance to the chamber. The rumors don't say where it is, but there was a student killed when Tom was here, and she supposedly came back as a ghost and she still haunts the bathroom where she died. She might know something."

When Ron said Bathroom Ghost, Hermione and Ginny looked at each other groaned, "Moaning Myrtle!"

Harry looked at them, "So, you know where she is, huh?"

___________________

Third Floor

As they approached the girl's bathroom, Hermione said; "When we get in there, please let me do the talking. She may be a little bashful with you guys there."

Harry and Ron nodded, "Makes sense to me." Harry said, "Besides, I have an idea about something I want to try."

"What's that Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I'll tell you if it works."

"Shhh! We're here!" Hermione hissed, pushing open the bathroom door.

Harry barely registered the room he walked into, including the splash and the whiny girl's voice, because as soon as he walked through the door, he was overwhelmed by the sound of serpent muttering behind the walls.

The voice was muffled by the bricks, but Harry could make out some of what was being said, and the serpent seemed to be whining about being bored, nobody ever visits him, except to tell him to hurt people. Is that all he was good for?

Harry smiled and said "Would you like somebody to come visit you and keep you company?"

He heard, but it didn't register, Hermione's gasp when he started speaking in Parselmouth.

"Who's that? How can you hear me?" The voice behind the wall demanded.

"You can call me Harry, and I have lots of talents."

"You would really come visit me to talk? Not to make me hurt somebody?"

"I'd love to come and visit, and I'm sure my friends would too, unfortunately, they won't be able to understand you, but they can still keep you company with me. But, we don't know how to come visit you."

"Oh, that's easy, you are at my entrance hole now, let me open it for you."

There was a grinding noise as the sink moved aside, and a tunnel was revealed. The voice said, "Just slide on down, I'll be waiting at the bottom. Just, be careful not to look me in the eye; that is how people get hurt!"

"Thank you, my new friend, err, what should I call you?"

The snake made a "Chuffing" sound, which Harry translated as a chuckle. "You can call me Stegron my polite new friend. Now, let me clear the way."

_________________

The Chamber of Secrets

"Ugh!" Harry grunted, as he landed at the bottom of the slide. Moving quickly he got out of the way as Hermione, Ginny and Ron followed behind him. Standing up, he looked around and was mildly surprised that the chamber was fairly well lit. He glanced around, and finally saw Luna lying on the floor about 20 yards away, a figure moving around her. There was something odd about the figure, but Harry couldn't quite tell what it was.

"Ron, you've got the best eyes of all of us, can you see what is going on with the guy by Luna? He doesn't look right to me, but I can't make out exactly why."

Looking off to the side, Harry found Stegron, and gasped at his size. The serpent was huge! Deciding that politeness is in order when dealing with something that could kill you in an instant, he said;

"It's good to see you Stegron, and I thank you for inviting us into your home. I have a small matter to take care of with the girl who was already here, and then I'll be happy to visit with you, if that is all right?"

"Of course, Harry, and, while you are taking care of the girl, can you also get rid of the male who is standing there? He's the one who woke me up, and started ordering me around, he's very annoying, and, the worst part, him I WANT to hurt, and can't!"

"We'll be happy to take care of him for you, Stegron, now if you will excuse me; I need to get to work."

"Of course, Harry, and I'll talk to you in a little while."

Moving back to Ron and the others, who were focused on Luna and the figure, Harry asked; "Any luck?"

"Yeah, he seems to be flickering, as if he weren't completely solid. Plus he doesn't seem to get very far from the diary that's on the ground beside him."

"That makes sense, Riddle must have left part of himself in the diary, and is trying to break out of it, but isn't strong enough. Personally, I don't think that letting the git gather any more strength is a good idea, in fact, I'm pretty sure we ought to put a stop to it. I've got an idea, and after you hear it, if you can add anything to it, I'd be happy to hear it."

After going over his plan, and adding an idea of Hermione's, (the others didn't have anything to add), Harry drew his wand and moved forward. He got within 15 feet of the figure when he was stopped by Riddle addressing him.

"You can stop creeping around, I can see you. I would like to know what you think you are doing here, though." Riddle sneered.

"Well, Tom, I just had a couple of things I wanted to get clear in my mind. First, I wanted to see what a git like Voldemort looked like before he was killed, and there is something I've wondered for a few years now; what in bloody hell kind of poufter name is Marvolo anyway?"

"It's a family name, I didn't ask the origin of it before I killed my father though, and so, I can't answer that. But, more importantly, what the hell do you think you can accomplish by telling me such a ridiculous lie. I can not be killed! I am Lord Voldemort and I am immortal!"

"You know, Tom, you really ought to see somebody about these melodramatic tendencies of yours, did you even realize you struck a pose when you said that? Anyway, not important, the fact is that as of now, November of 1992, you have been dead for over 11 years, and, I was the one who killed you. All of your followers are dead or in Azkaban; I killed one of them myself, and made sure that your biggest follower, and financial supporter, is currently getting buggered by the Dementors. So, you see, you've already lost, and I'm just standing here yakking with you because you have something that belongs to me, and I'm waiting for my friends to give me the signal, before sending you back to Hell where you belong, Loser!"

As Harry talked, and kept Riddle focused on him, Hermione and the Weasleys had been circling around behind Tom. Ron and Ginny picked Luna up from the floor and carried her back toward the entrance, and Hermione darted in and grabbed the diary off the ground. Once Hermione was safely away, she cast a "Sonorous" charm on herself, and blew a raspberry.

"That's the signal Tommy, if you notice, your guest is gone, and so is your diary. It's no wonder you lost, you don't pay attention to little details. Now, I'd say this has been fun, but, I really don't feel like lying to you. So, goodbye," Harry says as he turns and walks away.

"You impudent brat! How dare you walk away from me!" Avada Kedavra!"

"You know, Tommy, that spell probably would have more effect if you were actually here to cast it, and not using a memory of your wand, which was found broken on the ground where you were destroyed." Harry said, casually, as he noticed the green spell pass right through him, to fade harmlessly away.

Walking up to Hermione, he smiled at her and kissed her, saying "Good job"

Turning to Ron and Ginny, he said, "You guys did a good job too, but, I'm not going to kiss you!"

Taking the diary, he called, "Stegron, I've taken care of the annoying one, but would you mind taking care of this for me? It's where he came out of, and, if it were still around, somebody else might let the stupid git out."

"Sure Harry, slide it over to me." Leaning his head down, he picked up the book from where Harry has moved it, and picked it up, using his teeth. Biting down, Stegron and the others were quite happy to hear the dark haired ones scream of pain and frustration before they faded away.

Turning to the others, Harry said, "I'm going to sit and talk to Stegron for a little while, and I imagine you would be bored, since none of you speak Parseltongue; so, while I've visiting, Ron, can you and Hermione take a look around the chamber? See what you can find. I'm thinking that this might not be a bad place to relax, and have some privacy, you know? Ginny, Luna should be waking up soon, so you stay with her, I'm sure she's gonna be frightened, but you can calm her down, she knows you better than any of us."

Moving toward the basilisk, Harry transfigured a rock into a comfortable chair, and said, "So, how long have you been here?"

______________________________  
Half an Hour later

Luna was surprisingly accepting of what had happened, although she was mostly relieved and grateful that she was rescued. She said that the last thing she remembered was walking out of the library, and hearing somebody say "Stupefy" behind her. The next thing she knew she was waking up here, with Ginny holding on to her.

Ron and Hermione had found several rooms off the chamber, and Hermione was practically bouncing from excitement, there were hundreds of books in one of the rooms, and a room full of sealed potions ingredients as well as many other items.

"I think we need to be really careful with those books, and the potions ingredients, we don't want to get another book like the diary on our hands. It might not be as easy to get rid of. I'll take a look around when I come back. But, for now, it's getting late, and I think we need to get back to the tower."

_________________  
Gryffindor Common Room

They made it to the tower without incident, but were immediately pounced on by Percy and the Twins. Harry sent Ginny up to bed with Luna and then the three of them gave a fairly complete account of the evening.

Percy nodded, "Okay, next time, don't just go haring off like that! You didn't know what you would find, and extra wands always come in handy. Dad contacted me after you talked to him, Ron, and wanted to know what the devil was going on. I didn't like having to tell him I didn't have a clue. You know he and mom hold me responsible for you lot! I don't enjoy being chewed out by Dad or Mom, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't put me in a position where I have to take one, understood?"

"Oh, and you three owe us big time! We saw Sirius and McGonagall, as well as the Headmaster heading out of Dumbledore's office, and Sirius was cussing you up one side and down the other! We figured you didn't need any Authority interference, so we Obliviated the three of them."

"Thanks guys," Harry said, relieved. "I really didn't consider them when I decided to move. We told Luna that we would take care of her, and we didn't. Once she was taken, it was more important to get her back than anything else, including letting family know. I'm sure you understand, when we give our word, it gets kept, no matter what!"

Hermione had stayed quiet all through the discussion, but, after Ron and his brothers had left, she pulled him off to the side of the room, and said; "Harry, what is going on here? Obliviating teachers? Percy is a Prefect, he is supposed to be making sure the rules are being followed, not breaking them like that! We could have just taken our detention, if they even gave us one, and gone on from there. This is not good! What if they break the memory spell, we are going to be in bigger trouble! Hmmmph!"

Hermione's tirade was interrupted by Harry doing the only thing he could think of, he kissed her.

After they came up for air, Harry said, quietly; "Hermione, you should know by now that my family and I consider rules to be more like suggestions, and not meant to get in the way of getting things done. If I had been following the 'rules' we would not have the potions instructor that we have, Sirius would still be rotting in prison, and, if you were following the 'rules' would you have taunted Malfuck the way you did? You and I both have the same goal, to change Wizarding Society to be more equal, following the 'rules' won't get us there!" Then he paused and chuckled, "Besides, I'm fairly certain that our 'study' sessions are against at least a couple of rules, and I'll be damned if I'm willing to give those up!"

Hermione giggled as well, and then paused in thought.

"Okay, I see your point, even with the professors. But, promise me, we won't hurt people unnecessarily? This goes against almost everything I was raised to believe, but, sometimes, we will need to break rules. And, I'm not willing to give our study sessions up either!" Then she paused, her eyes widening, "We can even use the chamber to make sure we don't get interrupted!"

"That was my thought, and that is why I'm going to hide the location of the chamber. Only a few of us will know the secret."

"Are you talking about the Fidelus? Can you cast that already?" At his nod, "That is brilliant! I didn't know you could do that so early!"

"I learned it over the summer, really ticked Percy off, because I cast it on his Prefect Badge, and wouldn't tell him where it was!"  
__________________

Saturday Morning, the Chamber of Secrets

Harry and Hermione climbed to their feet after sliding through the entrance to the Chamber, grimacing at the mess on their clothes.

"Hermione, remind me, the first thing we need to do, is figure out another way into the Chamber, I'm tired of sliding down the hole."

"Why don't you ask your friend if there is another entrance? He knows this place a lot better than we do."

"Oh! That's right, I'd totally forgotten." Harry said, with a small grin, as he walked over to where Stegron was resting.

A little while later, he walked back over and hugged Hermione. "How often have I told you that you are a genius? Because you are, Stegron told me there is an entrance, and, you aren't going to believe it, its right behind the statue of Godric Gryffindor outside the tower. There is a staircase against the far wall, over there," He points, "and we should be able to get in and out fairly easily. We just need to make sure to check the Map and make sure that nobody is watching us."

After exploring a bit longer, they began magically cleaning the floor and, when they were finished, Harry cast the Fidelus Charm over the Chamber, making him and Hermione the secret keepers.

In Gryffindor Tower, Ron blinked as his memory changed, then he shrugged and turned back to his game of chess with Neville. Ginny and Luna were napping in their dorm, and didn't even realize anything had changed when they awoke.  
________________  
Later that Evening  
Harry wrote the secret to the Chamber on three separate pieces of paper, and got Ron out of the dorm; while Hermione went upstairs and got Ginny and Luna. Harry and Hermione led them down to the Statue of Godric Gryffindor and Harry handed the three of them the paper with the following words: "The Entrance to The Chamber of Secrets is found behind the statue of Godric Gryffindor outside the Great Hall." Harry led them through the doorway that appeared and hissed "Lights" in Parseltongue.

They spent some time exploring more of the Chamber than they did before, and found several rooms that looked as though they were set up for living quarters. The furniture, while very old, was still useable; and each of them, including Luna, picked out a room for their private use. Harry was a bit surprised that Luna hadn't had any problem with being back in the chamber, but, other than a tendency to stick very close to Ginny, she seemed perfectly normal.

"It's getting near curfew, so we need to get back to the tower, we can come down here another day and start making it ours, okay?" Harry said, looking at his watch. The others left what they were doing and followed him out; although he noticed that Hermione was looking longingly at the books she was examining.

Time Passes

The rest of the semester passed quietly, the biggest change is Neville's increasing confidence in Potions, as well as the fact that he was leaving the tower right after last class every day, and coming back with a windswept look on his face, and a huge grin as well.

After the match against Ravenclaw, Harry pulled Katie aside, and asked her how the flying was going. She blushed and said,

"The guy is a natural! Once he got over her nervousness, he was flying circles around me! In fact, I'm going to suggest he try out for the team next year, he'd make an amazing chaser, and, with the new Reserve Teams that we're starting, he could get lots of practice so he'd be ready when there is an opening."

"Okay, Katie, spill! You wouldn't blush if it were just that Neville is a good flyer, what is going on?"

"Well, last week, after an amazing race around the grounds, we landed, and, he kissed me! I wasn't expecting it, but, I really enjoyed it, and, ever since he started slimming down, he's been a lot more confident, and I find that attractive! So, I kissed him back, and we've done that every night for the last week, and I can't believe I told you all that! Please don't tell anybody what I said, especially Neville, he'd be so embarrassed!"

"I won't say anything, but, he is a friend, and I don't want him hurt if you can help it, so, please be careful."  
___________  
Winter Break, the Burrow

Harry and Ron were sitting in the living room, playing the eternal chess game, and, as usual, Ron was beating Harry badly, when Fred and George came downstairs, dressed nicely in muggle clothes. Arthur was waiting for them, and they touched their wands to a metal ring that he was holding.

"Where are they going, Ron? I haven't seen the twins that excited since we sent Snape the letter first year!"

"I'm not sure, but, this was something that was supposed to happen during the summer; because that is the break closest to their 13th Birthday. But, for some reason; they had to postpone the trip until now. It's a family tradition that Dad takes each of us somewhere on our 13th Birthday, and the others had a goofy grin when they got back. I'm sure we'll find out this summer when the time comes for us."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Now, where was I?" Harry asked as he reached for one of his Rooks.  
_____________  
Hellfire Club, London

Arthur and the twins arrived in the entry room, and the Hostess was waiting for them, smiling warmly. "Ah, good evening, Sir, it's good to see you again. Are these the birthday boys?"

"Yes, they are, and I'm sure they will receive the same excellent treatment my older sons received."

"Everything has been taken care of, Sir, they will not be disappointed, I'm sure."

Turning to Fred and George, he handed them each two potions. "Drink up, boys! These will help you enjoy your experience this evening."

The two of them gulped down the potions, and their eyes widened and they grabbed their crotches at the same time.

Arthur laughed, "That is the exact same reaction all your brothers had. The first potion increased your stamina and endurance, so you don't embarrass yourself tonight. The second is a very specialized growth potion, it is permanent. Congratulations, sons, you will walk out the door as boys, and come back as men!"

The twins grinned and followed the Hostess out of the room.  
__________________

The Black King's Office, the Hellfire Club

As his sons hurried down the hall, Arthur went to his office and shut the door. Picking up a remote, he turned on a series of monitors on the wall. He saw multiple views of a bedroom where two attractive blondes were waiting. He chuckled as he realized the girls were identical twins.

"Oh, Tessa, you do me proud! I'll have to reward you for your ingenuity."

He sat back and watched as his sons entered the room, and the two girls moved to greet them. He was amused to see his normally frivolous sons being so serious. The girls led them to a bed and sat them down. The girls knelt down and opened the boy's pants. Turning to a different monitor, he saw the girls lick their lips as they started sucking on the boy's dicks.

Pressing a buzzer, Tessa came in, leading a young brunette on a leash. "Yes Sir? Are you ready for your relief?"

Pushing his chair back, he said, "As always, Tessa, you anticipate me so well. I'm indeed ready." Looking at the nude girl, he said, "Little one, I require your services. Come here and kneel down!"

The girl knelt between his legs and took his cock in her mouth. Arthur sat back and enjoyed the sensation of her mouth and tongue as his eyes moved back to the monitors.

"I'm glad they increased their stamina, otherwise they would have lost it by now, but it looks like they are going strong."

"Tessa, what instructions did you give the girls?"

"The same as always, they are to get your sons off with their mouths, fanny and arse, and, since there are two of them, to entertain the boys during their recovery time by putting on a lesbian show for them. I'll admit, forcing two sisters to have sex is making me nicely tingly."

"Really? Well then, why don't you go and get one of the girls and enjoy yourself for a little while? I'm certain your assistant can handle things, and, if she can't, it's better to know it now instead of in a crisis."

Tessa face broke into a wide smile as she said, "Thank you Sir! I'm going to do that!" She was practically humming as she walked out of the room.

Arthur focused on the twins actions on screen, and could see by the way the girls were moving their heads that the boys were about to cum. Reaching down, he grabbed the girls head and held her face still, as he pumped into her mouth, speeding up as he felt his balls swelling, and he came in her mouth.

"Swallow it all, Little One, or you will be punished!"

The girl gulped feverishly, and managed to swallow everything he gave her. She backed off, and eyed his still erect cock nervously.

Looking at the monitor, he saw the boys were fucking the girls as they straddled their laps, and he motioned the girl to get into the same position. She straddled his cock and eased herself down onto him. Arthur groaned as the tightness of her pussy engulfed him.

"That's it, Little One, just keep moving. Once you hit bottom, start moving, I'll tell you if I want you to do something different."

The girl started pumping, and Arthur reached around and started fondling her tits, tugging on her nipples as the girl groaned.

"I want you to touch yourself, make yourself cum if you can!"

The girl reached down, and began rubbing her pussy. She moaned and started moving faster as her juices began to flow.

A sound from the monitor attracted his attention, and he looked up to see the twins fucking the girl's doggie style. He held the girl still on his lap and moved, until he was able to bend her over his desk, still pumping all the time. He kept pumping until he felt himself getting ready to cum.

"I'm getting close, Little One, so cum if you can!" He groaned as he spilled himself into her pussy.

The girl managed to make herself cum as Arthur filled her for the second time.

Checking on his sons, he saw that they were resting while the two girls were in a 69 position on the bed. The smiles on their faces were visible even through the monitor.

Leaning back, he said, "Little One, get me a bottle of water out of the cooler, and get yourself something to drink as well. There is some chocolate and fruit there as well if you would like a snack. I need a breather, and I'm sure you do too."

The girl hurried to do as she was told, she had heard stories of this man's cruelty, and didn't want to risk finding out for herself.

Taking the water, he told her to relax and drink her juice and eat, that he would let her know when he was ready for her.

The girl knelt at his feet, nibbling on the chocolate that she had found, and sipping the orange juice. She had been taught in her time at the club to mind her manners at all cost, the clients she would be serving would demand nothing less, and the punishment for poor manners was extreme to say the least. The body of the last girl who committed a third offence hung in the steel cage for 6 weeks before they dumped it in the river.

As they finished their drinks, Arthur motioned for her to come up and bend over the desk. "It's time for the finish little one, I want you to hold your bottom open for me. I'll be fairly gentle, but, I will be filling your arse in the next few minutes."

He glanced up and the monitor, and saw the girls holding hands as they tongue kissed while the twins plowed their asses. He pulled a tube of lubricant from his desk and stretched the brunette's asshole, until she took three fingers easily. Putting the lube on his cock, he pushed against her opening and she pushed back, impaling herself on him.

"Oh yes, Little One, very nice! You are so tight, so warm!" Arthur groaned, as he pushed back into her.

As he pumped, he started spanking her ass in time, just hard enough to sting, not enough to really hurt her. The girl reached down and fingered his pussy, trying desperately to bring herself off before he came in her ass.

It was a close race, but the girl managed to bring herself to orgasm as he spewed hot cum deep in her bowels.

Arthur leaned back and pulled his cock from her ass. Wiping himself with a towel in the drawer, he adjusted his clothing and pressed the buzzer. Instantly a woman opened the door. "Yes Sir?"

"She has done well, give her a shower, a full meal and a bed for the night. Also put a 500 Pound bonus in her account, with my thanks. And, if Tessa is free, send her to see me."

The woman led the nude girl gently from the room, and Arthur sat back, lighting a cigar.  
Tessa came in shortly afterward, working to keep the smile from her face.

"Go ahead and grin Tessa, you don't have to keep the mask on all the time. I know you enjoy a good fuck as much as I do! Now, what is going on with the esteemed Cornelius Fudge?"

"Your plan worked perfectly, we have multiple pictures, Wizarding and Muggle, of the Minister enjoying himself with three 10 year old boys. All their faces are clearly identifiable, and there are copies secured in multiple locations. I left a copy in your safe if you care to review them."

"No thanks, it's bad enough I have to look at the fat wanker while he is clothed, I really have no desire to see his pimply arse naked. Now, as for the rising muggle politician, Mister Blair?"

"He and his wife are both rather adventurous, and he is amenable to suggestion, if needed."

"Excellent, keep up the good work," Arthur said, before taking a final look at the monitor, "I can see the twins are finishing up, take care of those two, I can see the two of them may want to see the girls again. I'll be bringing them back over the summer, to explore their kinks, and the girls would be helpful to the learning process."  
______________  
The Entry Room

"Now, remember you two, you are forbidden to discuss this with Ron, Harry or Ginny! Ron and Harry will learn for themselves next summer, and Ginny, well, your mother is seeing to Ginny's education."

"Yes Dad" "Yes Dad"  
___________  
Hogwarts Express

Harry, Ron and Ginny were in their usual compartment, with Luna sitting by Ginny, and Hermione sitting on Harry's lap, to make room for Neville and Katie, who joined them for the trip back to the school. It was obvious by the way that the two of them were touching each other, that something major had happened during the Holiday. In fact, to Harry's observant eye, Neville's grin was strangely reminiscent of the look the twins wore after their birthday excursion.

The trip back to the school passed without incident, even Malfoy's usual blustering visit wasn't enough to disturb them. In fact, the fact that they all ignored him seemed to make Malfoy even angrier. If Blaise hadn't grabbed him by the hair and pulled him out of the compartment, he may have done something stupid to get their attention.

_________________

The remainder of the year passed quietly, Potions became Harry and Hermione's favorite course, even more than DADA or Transfiguration, although Harry was very fond of his strict Head of House. Professor Flaumel seemed to take a personal interest in them, taking time to praise all of their potions, even those, like Goyle, who didn't seem to be able to mix ice and pumpkin juice, was making his potions correctly. In fact, the only one who didn't seem to catch on was Malfoy, and he just sat sullenly in the back of the class with Crabbe, who was actually performing better than his leader in this class.

At the end of the year, Neville had dropped 40 pounds, and, along with the rest of the test group, had dramatically firmed up what was left.

The test group had, strangely enough, become friendly between the two houses, and Harry was amused to discover that Pansy has a real sense of humor, and, when she wasn't being a Malfoy sycophant, he and Hermione found that they liked her, and enjoyed talking with her. Pansy stopped spouting the Pureblood Supremacy attitude, and, once, stopped by their table at breakfast to chat. This caused heads to turn around the Hall, but Albus Dumbledore merely smiled, pleased to see cooperation between the usually feuding houses.  
____________________

The final exams came and went, and, not a surprise, Harry and Hermione led the Gryffindor 2nd years, and they were thrilled that Ginny and Luna both did really well.

Soon they were all packing for the trip back home, and Harry and Hermione made plans to meet over the summer, and Harry saw that Ron was spending time chatting with Susan Bones as they waited for the carriages to take them to the Express.

Only one thing marred the end of year, Malfoy tried to make a nuisance of himself, and got close enough to spit on Hermione. He was quickly stunned into unconsciousness and left on the ground, but, it still left a slight pall on the leaving.

They reached and boarded the Express with no further incident.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter Five Summer of Discover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Visit to Azkaban and other surprises

DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters you recognize belong to me. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and Scholastic Books, I don't own them, if I did, I would certainly be making a lot more money than I am right now. So please don't sue me; I'm poor. sigh

DEDICATION: This story is dedicated to Chaz (Old Wolf) Hager and Jason W. Thompson, for extreme story assistance. Thanks guys, this story wouldn't work as well as it does (if it even works, which I'll leave to my gentle readers GRIN) without your help.

AUTHORS NOTE: The title of this story is courtesy of Bad Voodoo X, but the content is strictly my responsibility. This story is un-beta'd, and it quite possibly will not end up in the Library of Congress as one of the Great Works of American Literature, but, so what? I write for fun.

ADDITIONAL AUTHORS NOTE: I'd like to thank my reviewers on Adult Fan Fiction.Net, who have provided me with a lot of thought provoking insight into this story; and, I just wish I had the story space to touch on all the ideas you've brought forth. Heh, if I did, the story would be GoF length, and I'm not feeling that ambitious yet! Although, I may do an expanded version of the story later, sort of a Directors Cut, as it were. GRIN

AUTHORS WARNING: I write stories intended for an adult audience, which means that the characters will be taking their clothes off and doing nasty things that our current President and Congress would not approve of. The characters will finally be getting naked in this chapter! Wahoo!

In other words; DANGER: SMUT ALERT!!!! If you feel that your immortal soul would be imperiled if you read graphic descriptions of teenagers having sex, then move along, this story isn't for you! The rest of you, enjoy!

FEEDBACK: Has anybody ever said no? But, please, if you have criticism, please be as specific as you can so I can address the situation in the story if needed.

AN INVITATION: You are cordially invited (as long as you are over 18 and include an age statement) to join my Yahoo Group, Phoenix_Betrayed, where I will be posting each chapter at least a day before I post to other groups and AFF.Net

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Phoenix_Betrayed/

______________________

Kings Cross Station

Laughing and pushing, Hermione, Harry, Ron and the twins, with Percy and Ginny following closely, walk up to their parents, surprised to see them in pleasant conversation with the Grangers. Hermione rushes up and hugs her parents, and Molly smiles fondly, saying to her family, "We've just been talking, and it seems that Hermione's parents are going to be on a 6 week working tour of Greenland and Iceland, teaching at the dental schools up there. So, while they are away, I've invited Hermione to stay with us."

Harry and Hermione look at each other and grin in excitement, before quickly putting impassive expressions on their faces, fooling absolutely no-one. Seeing this, Ron groans, "Oh, lovely! There goes any Quidditch practice this summer!" Then he grins and winks at Harry and Hermione, so they know he isn't serious.

Glaring at her younger son; Molly continues; "Hermione will be with us starting on July 1st, and staying for the rest of the summer. Ginny, you and Hermione will be doubling up again this year, so make sure you clean your room before she gets here. I'm not your personal house-elf, you know!"

Whatever response Ginny was going to make died on her lips as she saw Luna bringing her father with her. Charles reaches Harry, and says "Mister Potter, I'd like to shake your hand for what you and the others did to help Luna when she had her problems earlier in the year. I'm also very happy that you all have taken her under your wing, because I was concerned that she might have had a hard time as a firstie."

Turning to Arthur and Molly, "You know what happened don't you?" At their nods, he turns to the Grangers and says; "Hi, I'm Charles Lovegood, and you must be the Grangers, correct?" At their nod, he continues, "You should be very proud of your daughter! She was one of the people who helped rescue Luna when she was kidnapped earlier in the year, and, for that, I am deeply indebted to her. But, for now, my thanks will have to suffice." Taking Luna's hand, he turned and they walked away, leaving the rest rather bemused at his odd behavior.

Well, most of them were bemused by Charles; Arthur and Molly were both busy noticing the way that Ginny and Luna spent most of the time just looking at each other and blushing. After they said goodbye to the Grangers and were heading out to Arthur's car, Molly turned to him and quietly asked, "Did you notice it too?" Arthur nods and chuckles, saying; "Well, I see Helga's Gift is still active. You better sit down with Ginny really soon, and I'll have a talk with Harry, so he won't be surprised when and if he stumbles on Hermione with a pretty young thing between her thighs."

"You are such a pig, Arthur!" Molly said, grinning; "Although, that's an interesting mental picture."

"You know, I do have to go to the club this evening; there is some business to attend to. Would you care to come along?"

"You have to ask?" She smirked; "Just let me get the kids fed and change my clothes, and we can go at any time you're ready."

"Well, I need to talk to Harry first, I'm a little concerned about his actions this past year, and he really needs to understand the necessity of keeping his cover. He could have brought down a lot of suspicion on all of us if Percy and the twins hadn't hit Albus and the others with the memory spell."  
____________________  
At the Same Time

Draco Malfoy cursed as he struggled with his school trunk, dragging it toward the station exit where he could flag down the Knight Bus to ride back to Malfoy Manor. He grimaced as he saw Potty and his crew surrounded by a band of happy people.

"It figures;" he muttered in disgust, "Potty and the mudblood, surrounded by his family, when it's all their fault that my family doesn't exist anymore! They will pay, if it's the last thing I do, they will all pay!"

Thinking, he began to smile as he recalled a small stash of books that the Aurors didn't find when they raided his home. "I'm sure there is something there that will do just fine. Got to get Dobby to bring me those books when I get back."

__________________  
The Burrow

As soon as they get back to the Burrow, Arthur tells Harry that he needs to talk to him about something, and to come out to the workshop after he takes his trunk up to his room.  
A little nervous, Harry quickly puts his trunk away and goes to meet Arthur.

A short time later, Harry walked out of the workshop, shaking and vowing to himself not to get into a situation like that again!

'I almost wish he would have hit me; I can handle that! But when he looked at me like that, like he was so disappointed in me, how the hell do I handle that? Damn that man! I can handle Dumbledore giving me that look, he's just a meddling old coot, but, Arthur taught me everything I know, well except for what the twins showed me, but everything else important. Alright, I should have been more careful about letting the guys know where we were going, but I didn't think about it at the time. And that's just it; I did not think! I'm going to have to watch that, because I really don't want to draw any more attention to myself than I have to. At least he was pleased with the Fidelus on the Chamber, so it wasn't all bad.'

______________________  
Meanwhile:

Gregory Goyle sat down at the writing desk in his room and, pulling a leather bound book from the bottom of his trunk, dipped his quill in the ink, and began to write.

First Day of Break

I finally got free of Crabbe and the puppet, so it's a pleasure to drop the mask, for a short while, anyway. As usual, the puppet is performing admirably, but it's very difficult to keep from laughing in his face when he starts spouting his nonsense about his father. Potter had it right, Daddy Dearest, if he is still sane, is getting buggered by the Dementors on a regular basis, so he isn't in a position to do anything about Potter, or Granger either. It's funny, I don't think anybody else has realized just how much of a mask that Potter is showing to the world; the same way I hide my face from the world. It's definitely something to think about. After all, a true Slytherin, unlike the puppet and our late, barely lamented Head of House learns early on to keep himself hidden. At least there are a few in our year who know that and don't have to be told. Parkinson seems to be getting closer to Potter and Granger; it might be useful to gently encourage that. More knowledge is a good thing.

More Later  
G.G.

______________________  
Two Weeks Later

Ron paced back and forth in front of the fireplace; muttering to himself as Harry sat on the couch laughing. "It's fine for you to laugh Harry! You've already got a girlfriend, and I've never asked a girl out on a date before. What if she says no? I won't be able to look at her again."

"Ron; she won't say no! You've been practically dating her since my birthday party last year; this is just making it official. And, hell, if she does, for whatever reason, say no; you know the spell to change her mind."

"Yeah, you're right, but I really don't want to have to do that. I'd like to go out with her, without using any spells."

Harry is shaking his head, glad that he and Hermione didn't have to go through this. "Tell you what, you floo her and invite her over to go swimming. You ask her, and, if she says no, before she leaves, I'll obliviate both of you, so you don't have to worry about it anymore. How does that sound?"

Ron looked at his brother, obviously relieved, "Yeah, that sounds great! Damn, you'd think I was a Hufflepuff the way my nerves are getting to me."

"Ron, Quit stalling! Floo her and invite her over. What's the worst that can happen? You'll see her in her bikini again, and her boobs put Hermione's to shame!"

"......."

"Oh, for hells sake! I'll call her if you can't get your nerve up!"

"No, no, I'll do it, just leave me in private to make the call, okay?"

"Okay, but I'll be back in 5 minutes, if you haven't called her yet, I'll call her myself."

_______________  
Four and Â½ Minutes Later

Ron took a deep breath and tossed the floo powder into the fireplace.

"Susan Bones!"

_____________  
Later that Evening

The sign outside the club read "The Wicked Witch" and Susan pulled Ron by the hand into the darkened room. Ron blinked as the sound waves hit him, coming off the stage as a band was in full swing. He shook his head in disbelief as he looked around the club, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The way that the girls and boys were dancing together would have gotten them expelled if they tried it at school.

He couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw Percy and his girlfriend on the dance floor, and her hand was down the front of his pants. He didn't have time to look closer, as Susan led him into the back of the club, and pushed him into a booth against the wall.  
A waitress immediately came over and took their order. Susan ordered some chips and Butterbeers, and leaned back in the booth, resting against Ron, who sat their, not sure what to do. He felt Susan shudder against him, and turned to look at her, surprised to see she was struggling to hold in laughter.

"What's funny, Susan? I don't get the joke."

"Oh, Ron, I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh, but, you have a lot to learn about dating, and I'm glad I get to teach you. First off, as my boyfriend, you get to put your hands in certain places, places that we will both enjoy, and I will put my hands in places that we will also both enjoy. For example;" she said, reaching for his hand, "in private, or at least in a secluded area, where we aren't likely to be seen, and its okay for you to put your hand on my breasts. I know you like them; I've seen you looking at them. That's why I wore those tops."

Ron was struck was dumb as he felt her breast fill his hand, the nipple pressing into his palm. He started rubbing his hand across it, and was rewarded by her moan against his ear. "Ron, that's it! I found out a couple of years ago that I love having my breasts played with."

Sitting up straight, she grinned at him, and said, "You made me feel really good, so, I'm gonna make you feel even better!"

Ron almost fainted when he felt her hand reach under the table and grab his cock through his pants. He bit into the inside of his mouth to keep from hollering as she opened his pants, and wrapped her hand around him. He couldn't believe it; Susan Bones was wanking him right in public! The excitement was too much for him, and he only lasted a few strokes, before letting go with a groan.

Susan didn't seem upset that he was so quick to blast, and said, "I've heard its quick the first time, and you'll last longer next time."

Then she raised her hand to her mouth, and licked his residue from her palm, and sucked it off her fingers. "Mmmm! Yummy! I've always wanted to try that, and I think that we are going to have lots of fun together Ron. Auntie Amelia made sure I was well educated growing up, and you get to be the first to experience my lessons. Aren't you lucky?" She giggled.

"This is definitely not what I expected from a first date, Suse!" Ron panted, before adjusting himself and smiling at her.

Ron had a silly grin on his face the rest of the evening, not even tasting the chips and Butterbeer the waitress brought to them a little later. He did notice that the waitress looked at the two of them and smirked, winking at Susan before leaving them in privacy.  
______________  
The Next Day, Ministry of Magic

"Good afternoon, Arthur, thank you for stopping by." Amelia Bones said, smiling at her guest.

"It's my pleasure, Madam Bones, how can I serve you today?" Arthur asked, sitting down in the indicated chair. Outwardly calm, he was churning inside, wondering what in the hell Ron had done to Susan Bones that required a personal intervention.

"Actually, Arthur, I wanted to take this time to proffer an invitation. My niece Susan told me last evening about the wonderful time she had with your son Ron, and asked me to speak to you about having him come over this Friday and staying the weekend."

Arthur started to speak, but she raised her hand,

"Let me be clear about this, Susan told me that she instigated certain activities that they both found exceedingly pleasant, and wants to have the privacy to explore other activities. This has my full approval. I won't beat around the bush with you Arthur, it's my desire to see my niece happy; she is my only surviving relative, and, it would benefit both of our families if this were to become a more permanent arrangement. I realize they are too young for marriage, but, if you and I could come to an agreement, we could steer the two of them properly when the time comes."

"I have no objections, and I know that Molly is very fond of Susan, so she won't have any objections either. So, why don't we plan to meet for dinner at the Burrow, say, Friday evening, while Ron is with Susan, and we can discuss the details?"

"I think that should work and, in the future, I believe you can call me Amelia."  
________________  
Monday, the following week

Ron staggered out of the floo, and stumbled up the stairs to his room, barely responding to the giggling voices of Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott coming from the floo. When Harry looked at him questioningly, Ron just said, "Ask me when I wake up, I haven't slept in 2 days, but, Damn! It's good to be me!"

Harry just shook his head and went back to reading.  
___________________  
July 1st, the Burrow

Hermione had arrived at the Burrow earlier that morning, her parents dropping her off in their car. Arthur was at work, fortunately, or he probably have made them miss their plane because he would have felt obliged to ask them all kinds of questions about the car, even though he could probably tell them more about it than they knew about it.

That afternoon, Harry led Hermione out to the lake, so they could go swimming in privacy. Of course, they didn't get all the privacy they had expected because Molly followed them a few minutes later, when she realized that Harry had forgotten his towel. Grabbing it, she also decided to make a lunch for him and Hermione, so they could stay out for a while longer.

Pausing at the edge of clearing, Molly was about to call out to them, when she saw the two of them on the wooden raft in the center of the lake. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Harry sitting on the edge of the raft, and Hermione floating between his legs, and, from what she could tell, giving a rather impressive display of oral skills. Reaching for her wand, Molly quietly cast a charm on Harry. "Harry, I love you like a son, but, I don't need you giving me any grandkids for quite a few years yet!"

She simply stayed long enough to see Harry pulling Hermione onto the raft and climbing on top of her. Her hearing caught Hermione's gasp as Harry entered her, for the first time? She wondered. Deciding she'd seen what she needed to see, she quietly turned back and waited for a while before calling out to them that she was coming.  
She smirked as she heard them scrambling around, searching for their clothes.  
She delayed long enough to let them get dressed before stepping into view.

Putting on her best motherly smile, she held out Harry's towel and the lunch basket. As Harry reached for it, she said, "I'm sure you two worked up an appetite, so, take your time if you want a repeat performance. Next time, we'll see about giving you some privacy at the Burrow. You don't want to get splinters in a delicate spot, Hermione; I know from experience."

She turned and walked back up the path, snickering quietly to herself at the shocked gasp from Hermione and the groan from Harry. Then, she became serious as she thought about what to tell Arthur.  
________________  
The Lake

Harry said, "Before we got so wonderfully distracted, you were telling me a story, I believe."

"Oh yeah, I was telling you about my study sessions with the girls in the dorms. My mom sent me a couple of books of different things for us to do, and, I was reading one of them. Unfortunately, I got a little distracted, and forgot to put a silencing charm around my bed. The next thing I knew, Parvati had stuck her head through my curtains and grabbed the book from my hand. Naturally; she and Lavender were curious as to what had me so distracted, and they grabbed both the books Mom had sent me. I almost fainted when Parvati said, after looking through them; "It's much more fun to do these things than just read about them, Hermione! Let me show you!" and then she kissed me! I tried to tell them that I want to wait for you, but Lavender said, 'There are lots of things you can do before you reach that point, now, let's get back to page one. 'Sensual Touch'. She turned to Parvati and said; 'Do you want to start, or shall I?' 'I'll start; you know how much I enjoy getting my hands on you.' And then Lavender stripped to the skin and laid face down on my bed. I'll admit it, I enjoyed watching Parvati straddle her back, and she started rubbing and stroking Lavender, it was really exciting watching Parvati tease Lavender to orgasm."

Harry grinned as he watched his girlfriend slide her hands into her bikini bottom and finger herself as she continued her story.

"I was surprised that I was getting turned on watching the two of them together, but, I was getting really wet, and started to rub myself, but Lav looked over and said, 'No, Hermione, not yet, we aren't to that part of the book yet. Now, you have to practice on Parvati what she did to me....'

"And so I did; and it continued most of last year, a lesson or two every night, and just about everything but actual intercourse was covered, because I wanted to save that for you."

"So, you're saying that you had sex with Lavender and Parvati? Every night? Damn! I figured that you might be adventurous, but that goes above and beyond! I thought my night watching the twins have sex with their girlfriends was wild, but you've got me beat!"

"Well, watching has its good points, but it's much more fun to actually do things, for me anyway. And, if you're interested, I think that I can convince Lavender and both Patils to spend some time with us. Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you; one time, Padma came up to the dorm one night, and she and Parvati showed Lavender and I just how close they are.

"That was the night I found out about Helga's Gift."

"What's that? I don't think I ever heard of it."

"I doubt you would have, it's just something that is accepted. But, almost all of the girls who go through Hogwarts find themselves attracted to other girls, and most of them act on it. Padma explained it to me; that there is a legend from the time of the founders that Helga and Rowena were lovers, and, one day, in a fit of passion, she cast a spell that all girls should be able to feel as good as she does. The funny thing is, according to the legend, she really didn't even realize what she had done until after the first couple of classes had graduated and the women were all really close."

"Hermione, if you ever feel like bringing one of the others into bed, I will certainly do my best to make them happy, but, you are the one I want to be with!"

"And I appreciate that, but, what I'm trying to say is if there is another girl who strikes your fancy, go ahead, as long as I'm there too. Or if I can't be there, at least make sure I know about it before hand, okay?"

"Deal."  
______________________  
That Evening

When Arthur got home from work, he pulled Harry and Hermione aside. At Harry's worried look, Arthur chuckled,

"It's not one of those types of talks, Harry, so don't worry."

When Harry and Hermione were seated on the couch, Arthur said, "What I'm going to say is probably going to embarrass you both, but, I'm not in the habit of lying to my family, and, Hermione, I consider you family as well. I'm aware that the two of you have taken a significant step in your relationship, and, both Molly and I approve. But, this leads to a rather unusual dilemma, you see, it's been a tradition in the family, that when every son turns 13, the father takes him out and gets him laid, taking care of the whole virginity thing. Now, since Harry is no longer a virgin, I have to decide what to get him for his birthday. Do you have any thoughts, especially since I already put down a deposit on the traditional 'gift'?"

Hermione looked at Harry, and grinned. Harry thought it was quite possibly the most predatory smile he'd ever seen on another person.

"Actually, I do. This woman you were going to set Harry up with, can she handle two at a time? I told Harry earlier today, if he wants somebody, it's fine, but I'd prefer to either be there or at least know about it ahead of time. And, since we are being honest here, Harry got really turned on when I told him about my fun and games with a couple of the girls in my dorm, so, I think he'd enjoy seeing me with another girl, and I'd have fun showing him."

Hermione continued, "I do have one minor concern, and it's something that Harry and I can take care of this evening."

"That's fine, in fact, since Ron is staying over at the Bones' again this evening, why don't you stay in Harry and Ron's room tonight. That should give you plenty of privacy, and you can soundproof the room, so we don't have to listen."

As he watched the two of them leave the room; the gentle smile dropped from his face as he gestured for Molly to come into the room from the shadows.

"So, how serious do you think they are?" Arthur asked

"Well, just from watching them, I'd say they have gotten very close. I don't know how long they have been having sex, but, Ron and Ginny both said they have been doing different things since the beginning of the last school year. I do know, just from what I heard Harry and Ron talking about, Harry is making long term plans and she plays a part in them."

"Interesting; still; it might be interesting to set up a little test for our Miss Granger. I will admit to being slightly surprised at her solution. But just how far will she go for Harry. She is a very strong willed young lady; but is she willing to go against her inclinations to be with him?"

"What are you thinking?"

Arthur only chuckled and said; "I'll let you watch from my office so you can be surprised."

"Damn it Arthur, you know I hate it when you do that!" Molly moaned.

____________  
After Dinner

Harry locked the door behind him as Hermione sat down on the bed.

"So, what's the concern? If it's a big problem, we don't have to do it, you know?"

"Actually Harry, it's kind of silly, but I don't want there to be anything we can do that she does with you first. I know we've done a lot, even before today, but there is one thing that I was saving for your birthday."

Taking a deep breath, she said; "I want you to bugger me! I don't want to leave anything undone, so that you will know that, whatever we do with the woman, you did it with me first. Does that make sense?"

Harry nods, and helps Hermione to her feet, lifting her top off, and fondling her breasts. Hermione slides her shorts and knickers off, and stands nude before him. "How do you want me, Harry?" She asks, in a husky voice.

Grabbing a pillow, Harry puts it on the bed, and positions her over it.

"What did your book say, Hermione? I don't want to hurt you." He asked, anxiously, as he stripped out of his clothing.

"Just gather some of my juices, and use your fingers to slowly stretch me. Once you can get four fingers inside me easily, I should be ready."

Hermione moaned as he stroked her pussy, gathering the juices that were flowing freely. Eventually, he was able to loosen her arse enough that he could slide into her. The warmth and tightness almost made him explode right away, but he went as slow as he could, so Hermione could adjust.

She soon got to a comfortable position, and the two of them worked up a good rhythm. By the time Harry went over the edge, Hermione had reached a point where she was getting pleasure from the sensation, especially since he was reaching around and stroking her.  
___________  
Harry's Birthday

"Harry, I need to see you and Hermione before you leave tonight. Meet me in the kitchen as soon as you two are ready, okay?"

"Sure, Dad, we'll be down in a couple of minutes."

_____________  
When Harry and Hermione came downstairs and went into the kitchen, they found Arthur sitting there waiting for them.

"I wanted to talk to the two of you before we went to the club, because I found something out that it's important you know about. The room that I've reserved had a specialized enchantment on it; and it will affect the two of you. It's nothing that would cause the two of you any problems, but, it may affect the way you deal with your playmate for the evening."

"Um, excuse me, Mister Weasley, but, what sort of enchantment are you talking about?"

"Well, it may seem a little odd but the room that we've always reserved for these events is set up for the players to enjoy their Dominant and Submissive fantasies. When the guest or guests enter the room, the enchantment is already in place, but is apparently dormant. That's why I didn't think about it when you offered your solution, Hermione. The way the room is set up, the male is automatically the dominant partner, with the female the submissive. I guess the club figures this would be the ideal situation for a male virgin's first time with a more experience professional. Now, Hermione, you will find yourself in an interesting position. Because you are a guest you will be allowed to be dominant in relation to the paid playmate, but because of the gender specific bias of the enchantment, you will have to be submissive to Harry if you wish to participate in his family rite. Do you have any questions?"

"Just one, Dad, you say that the room is enchanted, why can't we change rooms?"

"Well, I did ask about changing rooms, but, all the other rooms are booked, and, I already paid for the room and the girl, and, if we don't use them, the money is lost."

"Mr. Weasley, you said the enchantment is dormant. What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

Arthur replied, glibly spinning his tale, "I was told by the club's management that the spells in place are more of a punishment for the girl. Since normally there is only the paid professional representing the club, they want to make sure that the client, Harry in this case, is treated with the ultimate respect. And before you ask, I already inquired as to temporarily removing the enchantment from the room. The club tells me that it would take too long to re-enchant it to even calculate the cost. Basically, as long as the girl, or if you do decide to accompany Harry, Hermione, girls are completely and totally submissive to the Master, there's nothing to worry about. I must tell you that the club's personnel are very well trained in bringing out the dominant in the young men.

"Well, so long as it's just a role-playing," Harry began, "I don't see a problem with a fantasy night. Hermione and I hadn't planned on doing anything like this yet. Hermione, I don't want you to feel that you have to come along if you don't want to do this"

"Well, I'm not crazy about the idea Harry, but we've gone this far, and, as long as we know it's just a fantasy, I don't see any problems with it. And as I told your dad when he told us of the Weasley tradition, I want to be with you. Even if it may be a little humiliating to me, as long as I'm with you, I can handle it."

After talking, Harry and Hermione agree to go with the flow that evening, and see if they enjoy the game.

Taking hold of the portkey, Arthur tapped it with his wand, and the three of them appeared in the entryway of the club. Handing Harry a stamina potion, Arthur handed them over to the Hostess, and, as she led them to the 'enchanted' room, he went up to his office where Molly was waiting.

____________  
When the door closed behind them, Harry noticed a young redheaded girl kneeling naked by the bed. Harry wonders if the resemblance to Ginny is intentional, and decides he and Arthur need to have a discussion of the matter. But that is a matter for later, right now; he had a birthday to celebrate.

"Pet, I want you to remove your clothes, and kneel by my birthday present." He said, feeling silly with the 'Pet', but Arthur insisted they not use any names while they were here. That is why he also had them wear those goofy masks. It was supposed to be part of the magic in the room, and there were consequences if they acted against it.

"Yes, Master!" Hermione said, as she walked over to the girl. Hermione wasn't too sure about the whole 'Master' thing, but, it was just for the evening, and, who knows, they may decide they enjoy it.

___________________  
The Black King's Office

Arthur lit his cigar and Molly sat back sipping her drink as they watched their adopted son and future daughter in law put the whore through her paces. He was pleased with the imagination they showed, especially when the girl and Hermione went into a 69 position, and Harry spanked whoever was on top when the paddle hit. Listening to both girls squeal, he could tell that the redhead had a definite future as a professional bottom; he made a note to have Tessa get her training started.

Molly wasn't interested in the imagination; she just enjoyed the scene as she slipped her hand into her folds and started to rub herself.

Harry, he was pleased to see, was taking the dominant role quite easily, and he soon had both girls on their knees before him. He shook his head in disbelief as he saw how well Harry was equipped. 'I didn't even need the potion for him, he's already above average, although the stamina is still an issue, but the potion should take care of that.'

Eventually they ended with a redhead sandwich; as Hermione grabbed one of the toys, and she and Harry plugged the girl roughly. Arthur chuckled as he heard the unmistakable sounds of the redhead climaxing, followed quickly by Molly's own orgasm. "Yeah, a definite bottom! She's gonna make a lot of money for the club!"

Arthur was impressed with Hermione's commitment to be with Harry. Some of the things she had to do at Harry's command and hand were quite inventive on his part. Arthur idlely wondered what the two teens' reactions would be if they ever found out that the whole tale of the enchantments in their room was a total lie; that this was simply a test of Hermione's character. Of course he would never tell them, not unless he wanted to face their wrath. But it was nice to know two things. First, his son has chosen a young woman for himself who is quite willing to do whatever it takes to stay together. And second, that Harry can truly be twisted when he wants to be.

___________________  
As they were getting ready to head back to the Burrow; Harry said, with a grin;

"If this is what you do for your sons, I can't wait to see what you've got for Ginny next year!" After dodging a smack from Hermione, he turned to her and said, "Well, come on, you know it's gonna be something wild, but I can't see her having the same kind of present we did."

Arthur chuckled, "Considering how close she and Luna are, I wouldn't be surprised if they haven't already gained their experience, much like the two of you did. But, if they haven't, well, there is lots of magic to make the experience even more pleasurable. But, that's for another time, we need to get home. Remember Harry, Neville will be arriving in the morning, so I want you to have your room straightened up."


	6. Chapter Six Summer of Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fallout Continues

DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters you recognize belong to me. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and Scholastic Books, I don't own them, if I did, and I would certainly be making a lot more money than I am right now. So please don't sue me; I'm poor. sigh

DEDICATION: This story is dedicated to Chaz (Old Wolf) Hager and Jason W. Thompson, for extreme story assistance. Thanks guys, this story wouldn't work as well as it does (if it even works, which I'll leave to my gentle readers GRIN) without your help.

AUTHORS NOTE: The title of this story is courtesy of Bad Voodoo X, but the content is strictly my responsibility. This story is un-beta'd, and it quite possibly will not end up in the Library of Congress as one of the Great Works of American Literature, but, so what? I write for fun.

ADDITIONAL AUTHORS NOTE: I'd like to thank my reviewers on Adult Fan Fiction.Net, who have provided me with a lot of thought provoking insight into this story; and, I just wish I had the story space to touch on all the ideas you've brought forth. Heh, if I did, the story would be GoF length, and I'm not feeling that ambitious yet! Although, I may do an expanded version of the story later, sort of a Directors Cut, as it were. GRIN

AUTHORS WARNING: I write stories intended for an adult audience, which means that the characters will be taking their clothes off and doing nasty things that our current President and Congress would not approve of. The characters will finally be getting naked in this chapter! Wahoo!

In other words; DANGER: SMUT ALERT!!!! If you feel that your immortal soul would be imperiled if you read graphic descriptions of teenagers having sex, then move along, this story isn't for you! The rest of you, enjoy!

FEEDBACK: Has anybody ever said no? But, please, if you have criticism, please be as specific as you can so I can address the situation in the story if needed.

AN INVITATION: You are cordially invited (as long as you are over 18 and include an age statement) to join my Yahoo Group, Phoenix_Betrayed, where I will be posting each chapter at least a day before I post to other groups and AFF.Net

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Phoenix_Betrayed/

The morning of the first of August dawned bright and clear; the sunlight streaming through the bedroom window woke Harry and Hermione, who stretched, looked at each other, and grinned as they remembered the previous evening.

"Let's get cleaned up; Neville will be here later this morning, and we still need to straighten up in here."

"Okay, Harry, just give me a minute; I'm still a little sore from last night. But, damn; that was fun! I don't think I would enjoy the Dom/sub stuff too often, but, having another girl definitely made the night even better."

"I have to agree; it was fun; and, if you want to bring another girl in once in a while, I'm good with that."

"How about two girls?" Hermione asked with a grin. "Because the Patil Sisters have expressed a definite interest in seeing what I'm always grinning about. And that was even before we went all the way!"

_______________  
August 2nd, the Burrow

Harry woke up, hearing Neville moaning in his sleep, calling out for his parents. Understanding a little of what his friend was going through, Harry didn't hesitate, but used Legilimency to slip into Neville's dream.

________________________  
Neville's Nightmare

Looking around, Harry found himself in what was once a comfortable home. It wasn't comfortable now, there were signs of spell damage and shattered furniture all over the room. The surroundings ceased to register when he saw Neville cowering as the Cruciatus Curse hit him over and over. He was screaming in pain, but, Harry was pleased to see, still trying to fight against it. Looking past Neville he could understand why. There were an older man and woman lying on the floor behind him; they could only be Frank and Alice Longbottom, the family resemblance was striking. Unfortunately, he could see from his vantage point that the Longbottoms were well past being helped, they were staring, glassy eyed and drooling at the ceiling, not even being aware of the sacrifice their son was making to protect them.

Seeing enough, Harry acted; "Hey Nev? You are aware that this is only a nightmare, aren't you? Bellatrix, that is who it is, right? Isn't here casting at you. She's sitting in a cell in Azkaban right now, probably next to the cell that Peter is rotting in."

Neville looked up, confusion on his face, as the spell faltered against him.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you cry out, and having experienced enough nightmares in my day, decided to help you out. The first thing you have to realize, Nev, is that you have the power here, reach out and take her wand! She can't stop you; she can't do anything you don't want her to do! Try it, you'll see!"

Realization flooded Neville's face, and he reached for Bellatrix's wand, and pulled it from her unresisting fingers. Snapping it in two, he tossed the pieces away, and pulled his own wand.

Grinning, he looks at Harry and says, "Thanks Harry, that's another thing I owe you for, now, do you want to hang around? I'm gonna make her hurt for what she did to me!"

"Nah, I need to get some more sleep, I'll talk to you in the morning."

As Harry faded away, he heard Neville casting a flame curse at her.

______________  
The Next Morning

Neville was pensive as he sat down to breakfast. Harry looked over at him, asking: "How do you feel this morning Nev? Did it help any?"

"A little, but I really need to find out why she did it; what the hell did she hope to accomplish by torturing us? Her Master was gone, but they still broke into our house and did what they did!" Neville's voice was cracking as tears rolled down his face. Harry and Hermione both reached out to Neville and put their arms around him.

Hermione looked up at Harry over Neville's shaking shoulders and raised her eyebrows in a question. Harry leaned over and said, "Tell you later."

Turning his attention back to Neville, Harry rubbed his back and talked soothingly to him.

All the while, Harry was thinking. 'I think I need to help you get some answers, my friend! It's time you are blooded, and it will be a lot easier if it were somebody you already hate,' he mused, as he turned back to his breakfast.

__________________  
A little later that afternoon, as Neville and Katie, Ron and Susan, and Ginny and Luna were swimming in the lake, Harry sat Hermione down in the shadow of a tree and Harry told her about Neville's nightmare, and how he helped him.

"Okay, but what are you planning to do about it?" At Harry's surprised look, she smirked.

"Oh, come on Harry! I know you too well, you are planning something! I'm willing to help, especially since Bellatrix is certainly not an innocent!"

Taking a deep breath, she continued; "Look, I know that your family isn't exactly what you portray to outsiders, but I've seen the way you act at school, and how you are here. It's like there's a mask you and Ron and the others wear at school, and it drops a little when you are here. I decided early in our first year that I was going to stand by you, no matter what, and I'm not going to change my mind."

Harry looked at her seriously, but was jubilant inside; 'This is working better than I expected, the darkness inside her was greater than I guessed.'

"I realize that you are very protective of those you consider family, like me and Neville, and even Luna, and you are willing to do what some people would consider horrible things to protect us."

She reached out and grabbed his hand, "I understand completely, because I feel the same way. I didn't have any friends before I got to Hogwarts, you and Neville were my first friends, and I'll do whatever I have to do to help and protect you!"

She chuckled, "I told Professor McGonagall before first year that I would try things Dr King's way at first, but I think it's time to follow Malcolm X's example. Nothing I've seen convinces me that society will be willing to change without it being forced."

Gripping her wand, she said, "Harry, I pledge on my magic, that as long as our goals are the same, I will support you in any and every way possible!"

The glow from the oath surrounded the two of them, and it was bright enough to draw the attention of the others out on the lake. As they looked up, Harry waved them off, and standing, he took Hermione's hand and led her back toward to the Burrow.

_________________  
Lying on the wooden raft, Susan, Ron, Neville, and Katie watched the two of them leave, hand in hand. Susan turned to the others and asked; "So, what do you guys think, are they or aren't they?"

Katie and Neville didn't even get to open their mouths before Ron laughed, and said, "They definitely are! A couple of nights ago, I guess it was shortly after they came back from celebrating Harry's birthday; the two of them got really worked up, and I guess they forgot the silencing charms in Harry's room. I heard her begging Harry to bugger her again! From the sounds of it, he must have done a good job of it too!"

Susan looked at him, her eyes narrowed speculatively, and said; "Hey, that's something we haven't gotten to yet! Wait 'till I get you home!"

Ron grinned in anticipation as she reached down and squeezed his cock as she spoke.

Katie leaned forward and said, "You'll love it, Suze! Just make sure you are stretched out first, otherwise, it feels like a log up is being shoved up there, and, can I just say, 'Ouch!'?" She and Neville laughed, and Katie said; "But, it worked out okay; Hermione loaned me her book, and we got it all figured out for the next time."

"Book? What book?" Susan asked, interested.

"It's one of the ones that her mother sent her, it's called "The Joy of Sex" and it's got lots of good ideas. In fact;" she added, "I think I'll suggested Hermione loan it to Ginny and Luna, it looks like Helga's Gift hit them hard!"

The others looked back and saw Luna and Ginny kissing, and Ginny had one of her hands inside Luna's top.

Ron grinned, "Not surprising, they've been close since the cradle. I'll let my folks know, if they don't know about it already; so that can answer any questions."

With that, he jumped back into the water, splashing the others, who quickly joined in, and the fun started again.

_______________________  
12 Grimmauld Place, A few days later

Harry leaned back on the couch, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, as Remus and Sirius howled with laughter, describing a prank they had pulled on the Slytherins during their 2nd year.

Remus said, when he could breathe again; "Wait! Padfoot, tell him about the time Snivilus was found with a goat in his bed, and he was wearing McGonagall's knickers!"

Harry's jaw dropped, and Sirius smirked, but before he could speak, he was interrupted when Narcissa walked into the room, carrying a newspaper in her hands. "Sirius? I'm sorry to interrupt; but this is something I think you need to see."

Sirius took the paper, looked at the headline and shut his eyes, briefly, before wiping his hands across them, murmuring, "Goodbye Peter" as he set the paper down.

Remus and Harry both crowded around him, and could see the headline:

/Peter Pettigrew, Death Eater, Dies in Azkaban Prison!/

Harry sat quietly as Sirius and Remus wept for their lost brother. Although he was quiet, Harry's mind was racing since he had seen in the last line of the article that there would be a burial on the island the next afternoon. 'I need to be there; otherwise I won't have enough knowledge to make a proper portkey! And, this gives me the perfect opportunity. Now, how do I convince them? Ah! That will work!'

Looking up at Sirius, Harry said; "I know this will sound weird, but I think I need to go to the burial. I just need to see for myself that the monster who betrayed my parents is really dead. Will one of you go with me?"

Sirius paled, and shook his head, "I'm sorry Harry, but I can't. I'm never going back to that place, even for a brief visit! I still have nightmares about my time there!"

Harry nodded in understanding; 'Well, he reacted the way I expected. Now, if Remus doesn't let me down....'

The werewolf looked at Harry sadly; "I'll be honest, Harry, I'd prefer never to have to set foot on that island again; but, you are right. I think you need to see Peter with your own eyes, and, as long as Arthur says its okay, I'll take you to the island."

'Nice to know I can predict their reactions', Harry thought, 'that will come in handy if we are ever at odds.'

___________________  
From the Diary of Narcissa Black

The Daily Prophet announced Pettigrew's death today; and I was the one to bring Sirius and Remus the news. They reacted about the way I expected, but young Harry's reaction was interesting. For a Gryffindor, he is definitely displaying Slytherin tendencies. He said the proper things, and even sounded sincere, but if you looked at his eyes, he was obviously thinking. It's amusing, in a way, to see how blind Sirius and Remus are; they are so grateful to Harry for getting Sirius out of prison, that they accept his explanations and excuses at face value, when looking at it from a distance, it's obvious that he is scheming.

The thing that concerns me; will his scheming hurt the Family? I need more information; and, although I'm loathe to do it; a few drops in his Butterbeer will make him open up to me before he knows what he is doing. If he plans harm to the Family, intentionally or otherwise, I'll act. But, if they aren't harmful to us; I would be willing to help him out. And, while I'm the first to admit, I don't have enough information to know what he is after, just yet, I still think it would be useful to befriend the young man. I think he could use an introduction to Machiavelli, but I would need additional time with him to help him understand the lessons he taught.

Of course, this is assuming that I can support him in his schemes.

I'll talk to Harry tomorrow after he gets back from the prison.

N.B.

________________________  
The Next Afternoon

Harry was quiet on the boat ride back, as was Remus, each lost in their own thoughts, Remus remembering his friend, who had gone so badly wrong; and Harry, going over all the details of the island in his mind, making sure he had them memorized.

When they arrived at 12 Grimmauld, Remus walked off to find Sirius; while Narcissa invited Harry to sit and have a glass of Butterbeer. Harry was curious, because he had never really had any contact with Narcissa, but he was thirsty and Butterbeer always went down well. He took a drink and watched as Narcissa moved gracefully around the room toward her own seat. The curiosity turned to concern and alertness when he noticed her silently casting spells on the sitting room door. He was reaching for his wand, when she sat down and smiled; "Relax Harry, I'm not going to harm you; I just wanted to have a private chat with you. I told Sirius that you could use someone to teach you how to get along in 'Polite' Society; and, honestly, it's not something that you would get at home. I'm sure that Molly and Arthur are very nice people and good parents, but they don't have the background to teach you the nuances of social interaction. The other Weasleys won't need the education, but, you, as the famous "Boy Who Lived", will be expected to maneuver your way through many situations, not just ones where you can claim molestation and have an angry mob do your work for you."

Harry blinked, and then surprised himself by chuckling, "Caught that did you? Congratulations, you are more observant than 98 percent of the people I know, including Albus Dumbledore. Of course, you were Slytherin; you know the value in observation better than most. So, the question is, what do you want? Obviously you think you know more than you saw, and honestly, I'm too tired to play polite games with you. So, let's get down to cases; and we can go from there, okay?"

"Fair enough, but these 'polite games' as you call it, will be very useful in a few years. I don't know exactly what you're after, but if it's any sort of power, being able to work among the Purebloods will be imperative. I can teach you how to speak to them, get their support, and more importantly, their protection behind you. I'm assuming you are smart enough to learn from the mistakes Voldemort made the last time, correct?"

Harry smiled, "Not that I'm agreeing or disagreeing with anything you have said, I'm impressed that you can call Voldemort by name, not many can. But, just for grins and giggles, why don't you tell me what mistakes Tom made the last time, in your opinion anyway." With that, he sat back and took another sip of his drink.

"Well, the big mistake he made, he announced himself with that silly Dark Mark over his victims' homes, and actually, the whole Mass-Murder thing really isn't a bright idea. The Reign of Terror has never been successful, either in our world, or in the Muggle one. Also, he bought into the Pureblood Supremacy line and ignored a lot of things that the Muggle world can offer. Any witch or wizard who desires power, whether in public or behind the scenes, needs to make sure he or she doesn't ignore anybody; you never can tell where a useful idea may come from."

"I can agree with that;" Harry said. "One of the smartest Witches I know is my girlfriend, and she is Muggleborn."

Narcissa nodded, "Sirius told me that she was instrumental in helping you free him. So I owe you my thanks, since your freeing Sirius granted me my own freedom. Now, I just have one last question to ask you, it's obvious that you have long term plans; what are they?"

"Simply put; to turn the Wizarding World upside down and inside out! The Pureblood Supremacy idiocy has got to be stopped. I also intend to destroy Voldemort before he has a chance to come back. And in a few years, get my girlfriend elected Minister of Magic. Oh, and, just to keep myself busy; I plan to prevent any future Dark Lords or Ladies from making a nuisance of themselves." He paused; as what he had been saying filtered into his mind; a shocked look crossed his face, as if he couldn't believe what he had just said.

"What the Hell did you feed me? There is no way in the world that I would have told you anything like I have been!"

"There are lots of potions to lower resistance and compel truthful answers, and I was a top student in Professor Slughorns Potions Class, second only to Severus himself. I do apologize for feeding it to you, but time is limited, and I needed to be sure that you were not planning to harm the Black Family. It was also important that we come to an understanding. I swear on my magic that I will not use such a potion on you again without your permission. I also swear that I will not use; or permit to be used by another, the information you have provided me, without your express permission." Her wand glowed and Harry nodded.

"I am not happy about this, Narcissa, but I can understand your reasoning. I appreciate the desire to protect your family; I would do anything for mine. Understand this though, if you ever cross me again, you'll find that there are curses that aren't unforgivable that can cause you just as much pain. Do we understand each other?" He glowered at her, waiting her response. She gulped and nodded, and Harry smiled at her, "Alright then, getting back to your original reason for talking with me, I agree that knowing the ins and outs of the so-called "Polite Society" would be an invaluable asset. I'm willing to meet with you on a weekly basis for your offered tutoring. I'm sure that Sirius can get you authorized to visit the school on a Sunday afternoon; if not, well, there are ways around that. By the way, I will be bringing my girlfriend along; this is not up for negotiation. The plans I've got require her to be able to swim with the pureblood sharks and thrive just as much as me."

"Sensible. Now, before you go back home, I have something you need to read. The author was a muggle who lived several centuries ago, and it is the best guide for scheming and holding loyalty that has ever been written."

Reaching into a pocket of her robes, she pulled out a copy of "The Prince" by Machiavelli and handed it to him. Harry glanced at it before putting it away.

"Well, I think we have spent enough time on a first session, I'm going to remove the charms before your godfather or Remus gets suspicious."

____________________  
From the Diary of Narcissa Black

I had a most enlightening conversation with Harry this afternoon. The young man has definitely got plans for the future. I'm very pleased his plans are not damaging to the Family. I've offered, and he agreed, to weekly meetings so I can teach him about the nuances of pureblood society. I just need to make arrangements with Sirius to get access to Hogwarts on a weekly basis. Now, what sort of reason can I give Sirius? I can tell Arthur the truth, he hides it well, but he's as devious as any Slytherin I've ever met. But Sirius and Remus are too open and trusting, just like the old fool of a Headmaster.  
But that's enough time wasted on things that can't be changed. I need to concentrate on a story to supply Sirius if I am going to aid young Harry. It's times like this that I'm glad the magical oath I had to swear was so limited. I have no problem renunciating Lucius' nonsense, but it doesn't stop me from having ambitions. Hmmm; an idea; Sirius wanted me to run his household. That knowledge; as well as knowing how to move in Pureblood Society are very important skills for any young wizard. There is no way Sirius could object to my taking his godson under my wing.

___________________________  
The Burrow, Later that Evening; Arthur's Workshop

"Alright Harry; I think it's time we talked about your plans. There was no real reason for you to go to Azkaban today, and it's obvious to me that you have a reason for going there but one that you didn't tell Sirius or Remus. So, what is it? You know that the family will support you, but if your plans will bring unwanted attention to us, we need to be able to protect ourselves."

"You're right; I did have a reason for going to Azkaban. I need your help in forming a portkey that will take me there, and let me bring someone back with me."

"Okay, that is an answer that doesn't tell me anything. I'm not the old fool at Hogwarts; and I'm not really in the mood for playing games right now. Just tell me what you are doing, and what you need."

"You spoil my fun!" Harry mock pouted, "I was just practicing something that was in the book that Narcissa gave me."

"And why would Narcissa give you a book?" Arthur asked.

"Well, she noticed something yesterday, and we had a nice long talk today. It was a pleasure to converse with an actual Slytherin for a change, and not one of the Hufflepuffs in a bad mood that seem to fill the house currently. Anyway, she offered to help me, and even swore a magical oath to me. So, I'll be spending a few hours a week with her, 'officially' so she can tutor me in polite manners. Unofficially, she will be working with Hermione and I on who's who in Wizarding Society, and what leverage can be gained on them.

"Didn't we discuss maintaining your cover just a few weeks ago, Harry? I'd hate to think that you had forgotten already." The tone of quiet menace was unmistakable, and Harry quickly continued.

"No, I haven't forgotten, but she slipped some sort of subtle potion into the Butterbeer I drank, and before I realized it, she had cast silencing charms on the walls and door, and started laying out what she had noticed. All I did was confirm some of her observations. But she wasn't even aware of some of my more, shall we say, unpleasant doings; just the harmless stuff like what happened to Lockhart. I also had to give her a general idea of my goals; she forced the issue because she was concerned that whatever I was going to do, that it not harm the Black Family. I did not discuss anything about our Family, so our secrets are safe. It was after she determined that I was not going to cause any grief to the Black name, she swore her oath and volunteered to help me."

"Damn it! I knew we should have taught you those detection charms, especially since that's the same way you got Snape in your first year! I can't change the past, but from now on; I want you to be on your guard when anybody outside our family gives you something to eat or drink! I'll teach you the charms you need to know, and I never want to hear of you falling victim to something that simplistic again. Do you understand? Good! Now, tell me what you are planning." It wasn't a request.

"I'm planning to take Bellatrix LeStrange from Azkaban, and keep her prisoner. This is the catalyst to bring Neville completely to my side. He is almost all the way there, but something like this will ensure his loyalty; and that is only a small part of my over all plan. My plans are fairly simple, but also, very long term; I'm thinking at least 15 years before they are completed. I'm going to build a network of students who are fanatically loyal to me, in all years and all houses, and after graduation, will maneuver them into positions of influence, both in the Ministry and Wizengamot; as well as in Gringotts and the Daily Prophet and Quibbler, plus various other positions. When the time comes, they will be slowly moved into the top positions, most probably over a 2 year period. Well, except for Gringotts, the Goblins wouldn't accept a non-goblin in charge, and it's a fight not really worth the trouble."

"Agreed; and when you start putting your people together, let me know. There are several people who I can introduce you to through the club, not just purebloods; there are those in the muggle government who are aware of the Magical World, and they can be useful to you as well. Now, what about after you have this control? What then?" Arthur prodded.

"Then, I'm going to break the back of the pureblood bigots, and dedicate my life to preventing another Voldemort or Grindenwald from arising. I'll admit it, I'm interested in achieving power, but as I told Hermione, power is a means to achieving a goal, not a goal in itself. The goal is nothing less than the restructuring of Wizarding Society."

"You are ambitious, I'll give you that. But, what about the family? Where do we fit in?"

"You and Molly will be given places of honor among my advisers, and I'm planning on having Ron standing at my right hand, with Neville at my left. By this time, Susan will be ready to take over the DMLE; I'm planning on getting Amelia to retire in Susan's favor. This will bring the Aurors, and more importantly, the Unspeakables, under my control."

"And where is Hermione in all this? I seriously doubt she would be content to do what Molly does, would she?"

"Hell no!" Harry laughed, "Hermione will be right beside me, that is when she isn't in her office as Minister of Magic."

"And the Malfoys? Lucius and Draco certainly won't be willing to go along with whatever you have in mind."

"Well, I'll admit I'm not too worried about either of them. You see, Lucius and Draco will both be very busy being dead by this point. Lucius will die the night that I take Bella, and, as for Draco, well, it's unfortunate, but I seriously doubt that he will see the upcoming spring season. He has crossed us too many times, and honestly, he's too stupid to learn from his mistakes. I expect him to push Hermione too far, and that will be the end of him.

At Arthur's raised eyebrow, Harry said; "You know it's inevitable that she take a life, and, if the first one is a piece of bigoted slime like Malfoy, the step will be easier to take."

"I realize that Hermione will need to be able to kill, but I'm curious as to the fact that you seem to be planning on a potentially dangerous confrontation between her and Malfoy..."

"Not necessarily planning on it, but the little wanker has been an annoyance since first year, and I expect him to try something. The only planning I'm doing; is making sure that I'm prepared when the time comes. And that Hermione is the one to walk away."

"And how do you think that Hermione will react to her first kill?" Arthur asked, then smirked, "If it's anything like the way Molly did, you better have some Stamina Potion available, she really tried to wear me out!"

"Ugh! I didn't need to know that, thanks!" Harry grimaced, "And, I don't see her having any problem with killing the little turd. It's been a subtle process, but I've been encouraging the darkness inside her since early on in our first year. She definitely isn't the goody two shoes she was then. She started to change when she went along with my killing Snape, and her morals are definitely changing. Could you see a "Light" girl begging her boyfriend to bugger her, just so he did everything with her first? And at 14 yet? You can't, can you? Hermione is extremely intelligent, and doesn't care what anybody else may think, except for me. I've been using some of the spells from the book you gave me for my birthday before first year."

"And, now who is giving out too much information?" Arthur grinned. "Okay, I can see you've planned this out. Tomorrow, we can go get the supplies you'll need for your Azkaban expedition when I get home from work."

___________________  
Goyle Manor  
August 25, 199-/ /

I really think that the puppet is outliving his usefulness. It's becoming more trouble than it's worth to keep him from getting killed, or at least, thrown into Azkaban. I was summoned to his home this afternoon, and had to watch as he amused himself by casting curses at his only House-elf, Dobby I think he said its name was. Then we went to Diagon Alley to purchase our school supplies. Of course, I had to listen to his whines about how he didn't have the money to buy the things he really deserved, since Potter and Granger had caused him so much trouble. He is getting dangerously unstable on the subject of the two of them, and it's only a matter of time before one of them kills him.

The only problem with that happening is what the hell would I do with Crabbe? He is too stupid to blow his nose without directions, but he could still be useful, just have to figure something out. Anyway, we were getting ready to head down Knockturn Alley, to pick up a few things that aren't readily available in the rest of the Alley, and he saw Potter, Granger and the rest of their group. If I wasn't so busy keeping the puppet out of trouble, I would have been amused at the way the Weasley girl and Lovegood couldn't keep their hands off each other. Gotta love Helga's gift!

I happened to turn back to the puppet in time to see him pulling his wand and start to curse them, which would have done nothing but cause problems, so I had a clumsy moment, and knocked his wand down so the spell went into the dirt. The Potter group didn't even realize what had happened.

One thing has definitely changed between Potter and Granger; it was obvious that they were a lot closer than they had been before the school term ended. I guess I'll have to point Parkinson toward Granger instead of toward Potter. The same result will be reached, but Potter would probably react better to finding two girls in bed than Granger would at finding Potter in bed with Parkinson.

You know, talking about this stuff is giving me an itch to scratch, I think a trip back to Knockturn wouldn't be out of order.

More Later  
G.G.

___________________________  
August 30th; Azkaban Prison

Bellatrix LeStrange was shivering in her cell, the filthy rags just barely covering her, once beautiful body. The Dementors were constantly at her, gnawing at her tenuous grip on sanity. She had no idea how long she had been there, time didn't matter when everything was pain. She sometimes heard a voice that wasn't hers screaming in the night, and it sounded vaguely familiar, but then the Dementors came back, and it went away.

She looked up when the sound of walking feet stopped outside her cell. It took a second for what she was seeing to fight its way through the clouds in her mind. "You're dead!" she gasped, her eyes opening wide. James Potter was standing there, and she had seen him die!

"Am I? It's possible, but, you will be too, if you stay here much longer. Now, get ready, I'll be distracting the Dementors, but you need to move!"

"Rodolphus?"

"Your Husband will be meeting you later, he has separate mission"

As the figure walked away, she pulled herself to her feet, and looked around, seeing if anything survived her time there. She raised her head as she hear a man's voice cry out, and suddenly stop; before the fog lifted and she blinked, wondering where she was, and what had happened.

She was lost in thought, and didn't even hear the second scream, but did hear the footsteps coming back to her door. The cell was thrown open, and she heard the man gasp; "What the hell?"  
________________

/Daily Prophet: September 1st Edition/

Death and Escape on //Azkaban/ //Island//! Bellatrix LeStrange Escapes, Her Husband Rodolphus LeStrange, and Lucius Malfoy Dead in their cells. Aurors searching the countryside! Dementors Tracking Death Eaters Aura!/


	7. Chapter Seven - Year Three Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Hogwarts - And Draco Makes a Mistake

Chapter Seven: Year Three- Part One

DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters you recognize belong to me. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and Scholastic Books, I don't own them, if I did, and I would certainly be making a lot more money than I am right now. So please don't sue me; I'm poor. sigh

DEDICATION: This story is dedicated to Chaz (Old Wolf) Hager and Jason W. Thompson, for extreme story assistance. Thanks guys, this story wouldn't work as well as it does (if it even works, which I'll leave to my gentle readers GRIN) without your help.

SPECIAL THANKS DEPARTMENT: To Sasqch who has served valiantly as story beta for this chapter; and his suggestions greatly improved the final product. So, if like it; thank him, if you don't, blame me (but don't tell me about it, I have a fragile ego GRIN)

AUTHORS NOTE: The title of this story is courtesy of Bad Voodoo X, but the content is strictly my responsibility. This story quite possibly will not end up in the Library of Congress as one of the Great Works of American Literature, but, so what? I write for fun.

ADDITIONAL AUTHORS NOTE: I'd like to thank my reviewers on Adult Fan Fiction.Net, who have provided me with a lot of thought provoking insight into this story; and, I just wish I had the story space to touch on all the ideas you've brought forth. Heh, if I did, the story would be GoF length, and I'm not feeling that ambitious yet! Although, I may do an expanded version of the story later, sort of a Directors Cut, as it were. GRIN

AUTHORS WARNING: I write stories intended for an adult audience, which means that the characters will be taking their clothes off and doing nasty things that our current President and Congress would not approve of

In other words; DANGER: SMUT ALERT!!!! If you feel that your immortal soul would be imperiled if you read graphic descriptions of teenagers having sex, then move along, this story isn't for you! The rest of you, enjoy!

FEEDBACK: Has anybody ever said no? But, please, if you have criticism, please be as specific as you can so I can address the situation in the story if needed.

AN INVITATION: You are cordially invited (as long as you are over 18 and include an age statement) to join my Yahoo Group, Phoenix_Betrayed, where I will be posting each chapter at least a day before I post to other groups and AFF.Net

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Phoenix_Betrayed/

________________  
August 31st, the Burrow

Harry port keyed into the backyard of the Burrow and stashed his unconscious passenger in the trunk he had left in Arthur's shed, before pacing around swearing to himself.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Now what the bloody hell do I do?" Harry stopped, took a deep breath, and shook his head. "Damn it, Potter, when things go pie-eyed, you don't mess around. Better go get Arthur, he needs to know about this."

"I hope he's back by now; he was taking Ron for his birthday present tonight. If this hadn't gotten so messed up, I'd be eager to see how he enjoyed himself."

Going inside, Harry was happy to see Arthur was home already, and everybody else had already gone upstairs for the evening, leaving him sitting in the living room reading. Looking up, he smiled when he saw Harry, but the smile faded when he took in the look on his son's face.

"What happened? Did something go wrong?"

"Not wrong exactly, the plan worked just as expected, but, a monkey wrench got tossed in at the last minute. Come on out the shed, it's easier to show you than explain it."

Walking out to the shed, Harry turned on the lights and flipped open the lid of the trunk.

"What the fuck?!?"

"That was my basic reaction as well. Anyway, from what she said before she passed out, this is Trixie Black, just graduated student of Hogwarts. As near as I can figure; when I killed Rodolphus, a spell that he had on her was broken, and she reverted to the age and condition she was when the spell was first cast. Look, the dark mark has completely disappeared, and she looks to be about 17 years old. To make life even more interesting, she seems to think I'm James Potter, and she asked me if I was going to play with her and Sirius again. I think that she and I need to have a bit of a discussion when I get her back to Hogwarts."

"Are you still planning to take her to your hiding place? I thought that was just so Neville could punish her."

"I don't see any alternative; at least for now. I want Neville to have a chance at confronting her, even if she doesn't have any memory of what she did for the last 16 years or so. Maybe after things calm down, and Neville goes on her, you can find something for her to do in the Club. Speaking of that, did you really expect me to believe there was an enchantment on the room you put Hermione and me in? I'm sensitive enough to magic that I would have noticed a spell affecting me, especially when I was expecting it. Granted, Hermione and I both enjoyed the results, but, please don't try and trick me again, okay?"

Arthur backed down from the fire in Harry's eyes. "Okay, but I did because I needed to know how far Hermione would go for you. You have to understand that, at the time of your birthday, I didn't realize the commitment between the two of you, and, considering that we've had to discuss maintaining your cover, I wanted to make sure we were protected."

Harry considers this for a few minutes, then nods; "Okay, I understand. I don't like it, but I do understand. In the future, it might just be easier to ask me, don't you agree?"

"Fair enough, but, I hope you will keep in mind what we've discussed as well."

"Arthur, Dad, the only time I've broken cover, is when Narcissa drugged me, and, if I'd been aware of the charm, that wouldn't have happened. Any other time, I knew exactly what I was doing, and kept our secrets. Although Hermione figured it out on her own, and I got her magical oath on it."

"Well, I think we both know where we stand, and, it's getting late. I'll trust your judgment on this one, Harry, and I'll be thinking about the possibilities for using her at the Club."

___________________  
September 1st

Arthur helped Harry load his new trunk into the boot of the car. Speaking quietly, he said; "Are you sure she's going to stay unconscious until you get her to your hiding place?"

"Absolutely; she's in an Enchanted Sleep right now, and won't wake up until I want her to. And, by that point, she'll be in her new prison."

"Good, and does Hermione know about it?"

"Yeah, who do you think helped me find the spell itself?"

"How does she feel about the physical changes in your prisoner?

"Actually, she doesn't have any problem with it. She's gotten very pragmatic over the summer;" Harry smirked, "and she wants Neville to get his closure as well. Besides, when she saw what Trixie looks like as a 17 year old, she practically started to drool."

"Fine, now, remember to mask her signature, because you know that the Dementors and the Aurors will be out in force trying to get her back."

"Actually, that's not an issue; once LeStrange died, his spell was broken, and her magical signature reverted back to what it was at 17, before it was poisoned by the Dark Mark, and the Unforgivables that she cast. I checked it before I took her from Azkaban, and, she could be standing next to a Dementor, and it wouldn't pay any attention to her. As for the Aurors; well, she's going to be hidden for quite a while, and, after that, it's amazing what muggle hair die and make up can do. Besides, I think that killing Lucius and LeStrange are going to be keeping the Aurors busy for quiet a while, especially since it wasn't magic that killed them, well, it wasn't a spell that killed them, anyway." Harry finished with a smile, remembering the look on Lucius face when Harry's strengthened fist punched right through his chest, crushing his heart.

Arthur nodded as he went back to the Burrow for a last minute check of belongings.

After making sure that nothing had been forgotten, and that they still had plenty of time to make the Express; Arthur called Harry, Ron, Ginny, Percy and the twins over to him. Handing each of them a crystal, he said;

"I have a feeling you are going to need to spend some uninterrupted time this year, and it would be easier to do that if you can't be tracked. These crystals, once activated, will send out your magical signature if any meddling Headmaster, or anybody else for that matter, scans for it. It also has the advantage of muting your physical magical signature so you don't seem to be in two places at once."

After showing them how to activate and deactivate the crystals, he pulled out 2 more which he gave to Harry, and one more to Ginny. "For Hermione, Neville and Luna, Hermione is already on board with our family and your plans, Neville will be soon, and, Luna just seems to know things, so it would be easier to be ready for her."  
___________________  
Hogwarts Express

"Harry? Have you heard the news?" Neville asked as he slipped into their compartment. Harry nodded before quickly casting a silencing charm on the doors and windows.

"Don't worry about it, Neville. I'm not going to say much for now, but, I'll explain everything when the time is right. Let's just say that the Newspaper got it very wrong."

"Okay, mate, if you're sure," Neville said, relaxing into an open seat. Taking a look around, he saw that he Harry and Hermione were the only ones in the compartment.  
"Where's everybody else?"

"Ron and Susan are with Hannah in her compartment, and Ginny and Luna are trying to hunt down the snack cart woman. I heard Luna say that the Cassandra card in one of the Chocolate Frog packs is calling to her, and Luna wants to find out what she wants." Harry finished with a shrug, as he removed the silencing charms from the doors and windows.

Neville and Harry were settling in for a game of Exploding Snap when the door slid open and Katie walked in. Tossing her trunk onto the rack, she sat down on Neville's lap and kissed him, before turning and greeting the other two.

"Hey guys, good to see you again. How was the rest of your summer?"

"Busy but fun, how was yours Katie?" Hermione smiled.

"About the same, Nev and I got to work on a few Quidditch moves; so I'm sure he'll do great at the tryouts. You are going to try out as one of the Chasers, aren't you Nev?"

Neville wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, and said, "Of course, I told you I would last Spring, and I'm looking forward to it."

The conversation didn't get too much farther before Luna and Ginny burst into the compartment. Luna was agitated, and Ginny was trying to calm her down.

"Harry; I was right! There was a message for me. She says to beware of the fatherless white ferret; he will try to harm what you hold dear!"

Katie looks up, puzzled, "White Ferret? What does a rodent have to do with anything?"

"Actually, I think she may be referring to one of our classmates, think about it, who in our class actually looks like a Ferret, and also recently lost his father?"

"You don't seem too surprised" Katie said, as she realized who Harry was referring to.

"I'm not. He's been getting progressively worse since first year, and, with the way the Headmaster has been letting him get away with things, it's only been a matter of time before he stopped being an annoyance, and tried to be dangerous."

Any further discussion was interrupted by the door of their compartment slamming open, and Draco Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe, and, for a change, Ted Nott, were standing there. Draco had his wand clutched in a trembling hand, and he said; "Potter! I don't know how you and the mudblood did it, but, I know you were responsible for killing my father! You're going to pay, and pay dearly!"

Before any of them could even begin to respond, he was pulled away from the door, and his goons followed along. A minute later, one of the older Slytherins stuck his head in the door, and said, "Sorry about that, he's been going on about you two since he got on the express, and they somehow managed to get away from the prefect we had watching him." With that, he turned and walked back down the aisle way.

"Okay, that was strange;" Harry said. "Since when do other Slytherins apologize for Draco's behavior, let alone try to make him behave?"

"Good question; but, it's possible the other years are just as disgusted with him as we are," Hermione suggested. "Let's face it; Draco may be ambitious; but I've met garden gnomes more cunning than him. The others are probably sick of him giving the house a bad name."

"Makes sense and, honestly, anything that serves to keep that idiot out of our hair is a good thing, as far as I'm concerned." Neville added, and Katie nodded in agreement.  
____________________

That Night, the Chamber of Secrets

Harry and Hermione entered the Chamber, and Hermione carried Harry's shrunken trunk over to one of the rooms set up for habitation while Harry went to pay his respects to Stegron. A short while later, he joined her in Bella's new room. Transfiguring the cot and blanket into a comfortable bed and quilt, they enlarged the trunk and lifted Bella out, and set her on the bed.

"It's hard to believe she's still alive, it looks like she's dead."

"I know Hermione, but, you found the spell, remember?"

"Well, anyway, we need to figure out what we're going to do with her, and how we're going to let Neville know."

"Well, before we tell Neville anything, we need to make sure he is trained in Occulmency. After that, let's just take it one thing at a time, we can keep her asleep as long as we need to, so we can make sure everything is set up before we wake her."

"Okay, now, it's been a long day, let's get back to the tower. We're too tired to think coherently tonight."  
________________

3rd Year Slytherin Dormitory, Later that Night

/Sept 1st, 199-/

And, once again, my foresight in coming to an agreement with the house ghost is paying off. It seems the Golden Boy is hiding more secrets than I suspected originally. I don't know who the girl that he and his other half are hiding from the rest of the school. The Baron said she reminded him of someone, but he wasn't sure who. Again, who isn't all that important, what's important is the fact that they have somebody hidden somewhere in the school

I think that it would be worthwhile to get a bit closer to him. I know, from Potions last year that he is approachable, especially now that I have cut ties to the puppet. And Potions; that may be the route to take. I'll have to see if he is continuing the exercise program from last year.

If his other half is with him, and I expect she will be, I'll have to see if Parkinson wants to continue her exercise program as well. I've seen her checking Granger out, and, she's ambitious enough to want to get close to the Boy Who Lived; it would make it easier for her to achieve her goals.

The puppet and his shadows are here, more later.

G.G.

______________________  
Time Passes

Harry pulled Neville aside right after the beginning of term, and explained that he needed to learn Occulmency. As Harry started to explain why, Neville interrupted him, saying "If you say I need it, Harry, that's good enough for me."

Goyle found that all the members of the test group were still exercising and taking the potions; so he spent a lot of time watching Harry and Hermione, and, his respect grew as he saw how well they kept their masks in place any time they could be observed. He was pleased to see that Pansy responded to his subtle hint; and was spending a good deal of each session working with Hermione.

Pansy was sitting in History of Magic and found her mind wandering one afternoon early in the term. She pictured herself in a brightly lit room; and looking down, she was wearing nothing but her skin. Strangely, this didn't bother her in the slightest, especially since Hermione was standing in front of her, dressed the same way. Pansy's eyes closed as Hermione leaned in and started kissing her. She felt one arm wrap around her back, while the other made its way down between her legs. She shuddered as she imagined the other girls' finger slipping inside her veil. She moaned when Hermione pulled back, but sighed when Hermione was replaced by Harry. Harry laid Pansy down on her back; so he would be better able to work his will.. Meanwhile, Hermione moved to straddle Pansy's face, and, Pansy, knowing what would please her; opened her mouth, and prepared to worship. Just as she was starting to use her tongue on her Mistress; she shuddered to feel her Master pry open her rear, and start to force his way into her most private opening. Just as she was allowing herself to sink deeper into the fantasy, Pansy felt a shove on her arm. Jerking back to reality; she saw her dorm mate Daphne Greengrass sitting there, smirking at her. Rubbing her arm; Pansy shook her head and tried to focus on what the professor was saying.

Hermione, for her part, was bemused by the attention that the pureblood princess was paying her. As she told Harry one evening, she wasn't sure if Pansy was flirting with her, or just working her own game. Harry suggested that if she wanted to, to flirt back, and see what happens. Even if Pansy was working a scheme of her own, it won't hurt to have a friendly contact in another house, he said.

The Quidditch Tryouts were held, and Ginny, Neville and Ron all made the House Reserve Team, Ginny as Seeker, Neville as Chaser, and Ron as Keeper. Katie was thrilled when her boyfriend made the team, and quickly pulled him aside for a 'private' celebration.

In addition to her course work, Hermione found herself spending time in the Library trying to find some way of helping Bella; no; Trixie; when they get her out of the Chamber. They had woken her the first weekend of school; and; after an initial period of shock, Trixie started to understand what they were telling her. The sticking point was, she had absolutely no memory of anything between coming home after Hogwarts Graduation in 1977 until the night Harry took her from Azkaban. The biggest problem for Trixie was realizing that her own family had conspired to enslave her to Rodolphus LeStrange; and that he had made her hurt people, and, even more that her sister wouldn't help her. Harry explained that Narcissa was in a similar situation, having been forced into a marriage with Lucius Malfoy. This, at least, made her feel a bit better. Harry and Hermione didn't spend a lot of time telling Trixie specifics of what Bellatrix had done; she was upset enough at the general idea that she had hurt people. Hermione held Trixie and let her cry herself to sleep, and then cast the Enchanted Sleep spell on her again, resolving not to wake her again until they found some way to help her legally. After several frustrating weeks, Hermione came to the conclusion that, if there was help to be found, they would have to get outside help. After discussing it with Harry, they decided to bring up the subject with Narcissa; after getting her oath of silence of course. They decided it would be better to wait until after they had a chance to let Neville know about Trixie before they talk to Narcissa.

Harry's assumption was correct in that it wasn't any problem for Sirius to bring Narcissa in once a week for private tutoring with him and Hermione. The only difficulty was in making sure she was undetected by Draco and his sycophants. They both enjoyed the lessons, not only the ones in Pureblood etiquette and traditions, but, the deeper lessons in the personalities and alliances of the Wizarding World. Harry was surprised to learn that there were alliances between the Potters and the Parkinson Families; as well as with the Goyle Family; along with the expected ties to families considered 'light' like the Weasleys (he smothered a smirk), the Prewetts, the Boneses and a few others. He and Hermione were both intrigued by the mention of 'pets' that Narcissa touched on; she wouldn't give any details, saying it was a subject for a future lesson, but, she did make it clear that she wasn't talking about cats and owls.

There was a great deal of excitement in the beginning of October, when the Headmaster announced at breakfast one morning that there would be a Dueling Club formed, under the supervision of Professor Flitwick. A couple of the younger years were curious about the choice, until they were told of his status as a Dueling Champion.

It was at the same breakfast when Harry, doing a casual scan of Neville's mind, found himself rebuffed by the shields. Later that evening he told Hermione that he was going to talk to Neville about their guest. She asked if he wanted her with him, but he declined, saying it would be easier if it was just the two of them, since they both lost their parents to Voldemort and his clowns.  
__________________  
October 7th, Gryffindor Common Room

"Hey Nev, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked, as he and Hermione came into through the painting.

"Sure Harry, what's up?"

Speaking quietly, he said; "Do you have your crystal?" When Neville nodded, Harry asked him to hand it to Hermione, and he handed his to her as well. "As soon as we leave, please activate them, okay?"

"Sure, Harry, I see you when you get back."

"Walk with me a bit; I've got something to show you." Harry said, as he led them out of the Tower. They walked quietly until they reached the men's room outside the Great Hall. Harry looked Neville in the eyes and said; "Do you trust me Nev?"

Neville looked offended, and said; "What kind of question is that, Harry? You know I do!"

Harry nodded, and said; "I know you do; Nev; but, I needed to ask." Pulling a strip of cloth out of his pocket, he handed it to his friend; and said; "Tie that around your eyes; and make sure you can't see anything. I'll take it off when we get where we are going. The place we are going; you wouldn't be able to see the entrance; I have to lead you to it."

After Neville had put on the blindfold, Harry pulled his invisibility cloak out of his pack and covered the two of them. Leading Neville by the hand, he went to the doorway to the Chamber; and helped Neville down the stairs. On reaching the bottom; he turned on the lights; and pulled off the cloak. Walking to a doorway on the outer area of the Chamber; he stopped and pulled Neville's blindfold off. Neville blinked, adjusting his eyes to the light; and looked around curiously. Harry pulled his attention back by saying:

"Nev, I want you to brace yourself, you are about to receive a nasty shock. This is why I wanted you to learn Occulmency, no-one can know about what you are going to see. Hermione and I already know, obviously" Harry says as he pushes open the door. Nervous, Neville followed him inside. He froze when he saw the figure lying on the bed, and blinked, looking again. He turned to Harry and said; "Okay; I'll bite; who is this? She looks familiar; but; I think I'd remember a girl that looked like her!"

"Well, you haven't seen her looking like this; but, this is Bellatrix Black. I took her from Azkaban; and; after taking care of her husband and Malfoy, I found her looking like this. I did a quick check of her magical aura; and; it's almost completely clean; there is no sign that she ever cast any of the Unforgivables or any other harmful spells. From what Hermione and I have been able to determine; both in talking to her and in researching different types of spells, it seems as though her husband had put her under an extreme version of the Imperius Curse. She literally has no memory of anything between arriving home after graduating in 1977 and the end of August, this year. If you'll notice, she doesn't have the Dark Mark, and it doesn't look like it was ever on her arm."

Neville backed up; shaking his head, "No, no! It can't be! I've hated her for as long as I've known what hate was. But, you're telling me that the woman who destroyed my parents, my family, wasn't responsible for what she did?"

"Yeah, Nev; that's what it looks like. I had no idea about her when I went to the prison; but I couldn't leave her there. I owed it to you to let you see her. If you still want your revenge, I'll even help you. It's your call."

Neville stood looking at her for a few minutes; then; shaking his head; said; "Punishing her wouldn't do any good, would it? She's as much a victim as anybody here. But damn it Harry; somebody has to pay for what was done! If not her, then who-ever pulled her strings. I remember reading the transcripts of that trial. The LeStrange brothers were brutal thugs; they didn't have the brains to put a plan together. There must have been somebody else providing instruction. They're the ones who have to pay!"

Taking a deep breath; Neville calmed down and said; "Have you figured out who was pulling her strings?"

"Not directly; but, indirectly, it all flows back up to Lucius Malfoy, and through him, to Voldemort. It was either on his orders, or because of him, that both you and I lost our parents. Now, LeStrange and Malfoy are dead, but Voldemort isn't, at least not at the moment. But I intend to remedy that situation as soon as possible. Are you with me?"

"You don't even have to ask, Harry. I told you once, that I would follow you anywhere, do anything you need me to do. I owe you, at the least my eyesight, if not my life. Not to mention, thanks to you, I've got a gorgeous, sexy girlfriend, more confidence than ever, and I love flying! So, I'll be with you to the Gates of Hell and beyond if you need me."  
______________  
A couple of weeks later

The October air was brisk as Hermione, Susan and Luna sat in the stands at the Quidditch Pitch watching their boy and girlfriends practice. Hermione was enjoying the sight of Harry flying; the sheer joy on his face was a pleasure to behold. She also noticed the confidence Neville displayed on a broom, and remembered how scared he was the first time he flew.

Thoughts of Neville led, inevitably to Trixie, and relief that Neville was willing to accept the situation calmly. She had been more concerned than Harry that Neville would still want to torture Trixie for what Bellatrix had done. She was pragmatic enough to realize that Neville needed some sort of closure with the person who tortured his family. She was glad that he was able to tell the difference between somebody being compelled to act, and someone who acted of their own free will.

Shaking her head, Hermione pulled her attention back to the pitch. As she did so, a figure standing off to the side caught her eye. Looking closely, she recognized Cho Chang, the 4th Year Ravenclaw Seeker. It's not uncommon for other teams' players to watch their opponents, and Hermione almost ignored her, except for the fact that Chang had an unusual expression on her face as she watched Harry. It was an expression Hermione had seen before, usually on Lavender or Parvati when they were about ready to lose their minds from her teasing, it was Hunger.

"Oh, no, you are not getting your claws on my man, Miss Chang!" She muttered to herself as she got up from her seat. Ignoring the question from Susan, and the muffled comment from Luna, she made her way to the edge of the bleachers and over to where Cho was standing.

Cho was so engrossed in watching Harry that she didn't even notice Hermione standing right behind her until she spoke. "He is amazing, isn't he?"

Cho jerked and turned around quickly, "What?"

"I said, 'He is amazing, isn't he?' Were you too busy fantasizing about wrapping your legs around his waist to pay attention to what's going on around you? Not a good trait in a Seeker, Cho."

"I was just observing him, I'm new to the team, and I wanted to see how he plays." Cho said, with the flush in her cheeks putting the lie to her statement.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that, and, if that's all it is, then fine. But, if you have designs other than that, you and I will need to have a serious discussion." With that, Hermione turned and re-joined her friends, who, she noticed, were watching with interest.

Cho stood there, watching as Hermione joined her friends, before quickly heading back inside.

Susan looked at her as she sat down, "So, what the hell was that all about? I thought the claws were about to come out."

"Oh, I was just letting Miss Chang know that a claim has already been laid, and quite well;" she smirked; "on the object of her interest. And, just to mess with her mind, I told her that, if she had any ideas of encroaching, that she and I would have a serious discussion."

Luna entered the discussion, and said, "I think you are going to have a discussion with her, I got a feeling that the three of you are going to be spending time together in the future, and, I'm getting a feeling of 'Pet' from her. I don't know exactly what that means, but it doesn't seem to be much to worry about."

"You're the second person to mention these "Pets" what the hell are you talking about?" Hermione growled in frustration.

Susan sat quietly, thinking, 'Who would have told her about Pets? That's strictly a Pureblood tradition; although, Hannah seems to enjoy her status as my Pet. I guess I'd better give her the facts, otherwise she will go off on her own, and cause all kinds of problems.' Clearing her throat, she said; "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I know what 'Pets' are, and, when Harry gets done practice, I'll let both of you know at the same time. But first, I'm going to see if the twins have any more Firewhiskey, this conversation can be embarrassing."

___  
At the same time; Girls Bathroom, 1st Floor

Cho hurried into the bathroom, checked to make sure she was alone and rushed into the stall and shut and locked the door. Casting a silencing spell around her, she yanked up her robes and pushed her skirt to the floor. Sticking her hand inside her panties, she plunged two fingers into her soaking core; stroking quickly in search of release. As she fingered herself, she kept picturing the look of dominant control on Hermione's face, as well as the image of Harry, straddling his broom, his muscular thighs clenching around his broom. Just as she shoved herself over the edge, she imagined Harry and Hermione both standing there in front of her kneeling form, as she opened her mouth to take him inside. The image was just enough, and the sought after climax shuddered through her body and left her panting with exertion.  
________  
Later that evening

Susan led Harry, Hermione and Ron up several staircases to the seventh floor. Susan told them that her aunt had told her of a special room in the castle that not everybody knew about. She figured the magical room would be the most private place she could arrange for the conversation that would be the most embarrassing talk she ever had. Stopping in front of a rather bizarre tapestry which depicted a Wizard surrounded by trolls who were dressed in ballet outfits, Susan paced back and forth three times; and; to the other's surprise; a door appeared in the wall. Opening it; the four of them went in and found a large room; furnished comfortably with couches and lamps. There was a table between two of the couches; and what looked like 2 bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey and several glasses sitting on it. Moving to one couch; Susan sat down; pulling Ron down beside her; and reached for the bottle of whiskey. Slamming back a shot, she grimaced as steam poured out of her ears.

Opening her eyes; she looked over at Hermione and said; "I won't ask how you heard about 'Pets' originally, but, it's a tradition that has almost exclusively been the province of the Pureblood families. Basically, the wealthier, and more powerful families have developed the habit of selecting particularly attractive, un-attached Half-Blood or Muggleborn witches, and keeping them as 'pets' for lack of a better word. They are protected, and gain the status of being affiliated with a Pureblood in certain sections of society. In return, they are available for our pleasure. The reason I say, almost exclusively for the Pureblood is that I did some checking, as well as discussing it with my Aunt, and it turns out that certain people, because of their accomplishments, are able to break through this class barrier. In fact, it's almost expected that they would take at least one 'Pet'. For example, Harry, you are "The Boy Who Lived" even though you hate that title, it's a fact. Because of that status, if you have aspirations of moving in Pureblood Society, which, from what Ron says, you do, then you need to adapt yourself to the idea of having a 'pet' as a symbol of your status. You too, Hermione; not only are you with Harry, but you have achieved notice on your own based on your genius. Even though you're a Muggleborn, you will be expected to have a 'pet' as well, if you expect to fit in with the older families."

Hermione had been getting progressively angrier as Susan spoke and started to stand and vent, when Harry stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder and pulling her too him.

"I know, I'm not crazy about it either, but, think about it. We have plans, and they require us to move in those circles, and, based on what Susan said, and what you told me that Luna had said, why not take a couple of Purebloods? Wouldn't that be a kick in the shorts for the bigots? You say that Cho may be one of them, and, how are you coming with Pansy?"

A lot of her anger drained away as Harry spoke, and, eventually, a wicked grin crossed her face. "It's not really going anywhere right at the moment; but; I'll be raising the temperature with her fairly shortly. I want to see if she's actually flirting, or just playing a game of her own."

Turning to Susan, she said, "Does the 'Pet' have a choice about whether to accept or not? And, is there a special ritual or ceremony that is needed?"

"Of course they have a choice! Hannah was thrilled to become my pet. In fact, I barely got the question out of my mouth before she jumped me and grabbed the collar. And, there really isn't any special ceremony. The pet takes the collar and puts it on; if the pet desires it; the collar turns invisible and their magic changes to show their new status. Even if people aren't consciously aware of it, they will react differently to the pet, and treat her with the respect they would to her owner. Now, when I took Hannah, during the Winter Holiday last year, she stripped naked and used her fingers and tongue on me until I passed out from the climaxes."

Susan was blushing as she revealed even more details than she had planned to. 'Damn Firewhiskey! But, at least Hermione is calmed down. In fact, it looks like the idea is turning her on, big time! Harry likes the idea, and, uh oh! So does Ron. I think we need to get somewhere private, quick!'

Turning to Ron; Susan says, "I think we need to find someplace private, lover. It looks like Harry and Hermione want some time alone."

Hermione looks questionably at Harry, and he nods. Turning to Susan, she says; "You two don't have to leave. There is plenty of room for the four of us. And besides, I've been curious about you ever since I saw you in that bikini over the summer. Haven't you wondered about me, even a little?"

"Well, of course, I didn't think you'd be interested in having other people around."

"Let me show you how interested I am" Hermione said and she stood and slid her robes off her shoulders, then stripped off her school uniform until she stood there in stockings, and a matching bra and panty set.

Watching their girlfriends disrobe, Harry and Ron quickly stripped to their briefs. He felt a brief twinge of jealousy when he heard Susan gasp when she saw the size of Harry's equipment, "My God! How do you fit that thing inside you Hermione?" Hermione didn't answer, but Ron was glad the Growth Potion his Dad gave him was permanent.

Harry took his wand out, but before he could transfigure the furniture, the room shifted and the couches became an oversized bed. Harry sat on the side, as he watched Hermione and Susan embrace and starts to undress each other. Ron sat on the other side, and watched in admiration as the girls revealed themselves to each other, as well as to their men.

Hermione, not surprisingly was the aggressor, and she removed Susan's bra, freeing her breasts, which were easily twice the size of Hermione's. Moving from one nipple to the other, Hermione licked and sucked each one, enjoying Susan's obvious moans of pleasure.

Ron leaned over and said, "She loves it when you pinch her nipples, Hermione. Try it and you'll see."

Hermione put her hands on each breast and gripped the nipples between her thumb and index finger, and squeezed tightly. Susan screamed as lightning bolts shot from her nipples right to her clit, pushing her into her first orgasm of the night.

Not giving the redhead a chance to recover, Hermione slid her hands down and tugged Susan's panties down around her knees. Susan wriggled until they dropped completely off, allowing her to spread herself wide open for whatever happens next. Hermione ran her fingers through Susan's mound, and smiled at how wet she was. Gathering some of her juices, Hermione took her fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean. "Susie; you taste delicious!" She moaned, "And I can't wait to enjoy them from the source!" Matching deed to word, she buried her face in Susan's pussy and started licking.

Seeing his brother's girlfriend panting in orgasm, Harry smiled at Ron and said, "Damn! Your girlfriend's a firecracker ain't she?"

"Oh yeah! How about yours?" Ron said, as he stroked himself through his shorts.

"Hell yeah! Just wait and see! In fact, I think you're about to, Hermione seems to have decided it's her turn. Susan's had enough."

Sure enough, Hermione had pulled away from Susan's pussy and stripped out of her underwear. Straddling the exhausted girls face, she lowered herself until her lips were just above Susan's mouth. "Get to work, girl! I'm not going to do all the work!"

Hermione started moaning and rocking as Susan's tongue did its work, and soon reached her first peak of the evening. When she came back to reality, she noticed that Susan had kept on licking, and she was rushing toward another climax.

Looking over at Ron and Harry, she saw that they were both fully ready for action, so she said; "Harry, come over here and give me your cock! I want you in my mouth; now!"

Harry didn't argue, and he moved to Hermione as Ron moved to Susan and pulled her ankles over his shoulders. Hermione rolled off of Susan and reached for Harry, pulling him into her mouth. After only a little attention; Harry growled out; "Enough foreplay! On your back, now!"

Hermione blinked 'feeling the testosterone Harry?' she wondered; but then she smiled as he was inside her, filling her up. As he pumped into her; Hermione was imagining Pansy and Cho; lying naked, except for each was wearing a collar, before her; Harry was beside her, watching as the two of them were stroking themselves, begging permission for release. The image was so intense Hermione barely realized that she was pushing back at Harry; screaming and moaning out her orgasm. It was only 10 minutes later that she came back to reality, and panting heavily; smiled up at Harry whispering; "Wow!" He smiled back, "Wow is right! You'll have to tell me what you were thinking of, it really got you going."

"Oh; I will, but don't worry; you were there too!" She said with a wicked grin.

Lying back on the bed, Harry looked over at Ron and Susan and hid a smirk, Susan was looking rather disgruntled, and Ron was trying to get himself back to hardness, without much luck.

"Ron, my brother, I told you that Flaumel's potions and exercise program had its benefits. I hope you believe me now." Harry said, as gently as he could.

"Yeah, yeah, I do. I'll start the program tomorrow, okay?" Ron said, embarrassed.

Susan saw the unhappy look on her boyfriend's face; and made a quick decision.  
Pulling him down beside her she whispered in his ear. "Ron; when you can keep going after making me cum three times; I'll let you finally take my ass! How's that for an incentive?"

Harry and Hermione couldn't tell what Susan said, but it wiped the frown off of Ron's face and got him grinning, a far away looking in his eyes.

They all dressed and headed out of the room, Ron escorting Susan to the Hufflepuff dorm and Harry and Hermione heading directly back to Gryffindor.  
______________  
Time Passes

Harry was surprised to see so many people signed up for the Dueling Club, In fact, it seemed as if almost every 3rd year and above Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, as well as a smattering of Hufflepuffs, including Susan were there. Professor Flitwick was just as good at teaching Dueling as he was at teaching Charms. The tiny professor tested each of them to determine their skill levels, and paired them up with people at approximately the same level. That was how Harry ended up facing Goyle, and Hermione was working with Pansy Parkinson. Ron was paired with Cedric Diggory, a 5th year Hufflepuff, who was the Seeker on their Quidditch team. Draco, to his chagrin, found himself facing Neville Longbottom, who consistently defeated him in the practices. Draco found himself getting angrier and angrier, until he eventually decided to dig up the book his father had left for him in the hidden part of the vault.

Harry, remembering what Narcissa had told him about the traditional ties between the Potter, Goyle and Parkinson families, decided to get to know the two of them; especially since it seemed that Hermione had chosen Pansy as her pet. He was rather surprised at how well his girlfriend took to the idea of a pet; but like any new idea; she was fascinated with it. . He had expected to have a major argument on his hands to convince her. However, it seems as though she has picked up some of his pragmatism over the past year or so. And, as far as Harry was concerned; If it's necessary to have a pet or two to achieve his goals, having another girl around for variety is not a bad thing, especially since Hermione enjoys the girls as well. Why complain? He also, once Hermione pointed it out to him, noticed Cho watching him at times when she thought he didn't notice. Harry helped Hermione as much as he could in searching for information about the rules and history of pets in the Library; which wasn't much. In fact, she was getting frustrated by how little she could find out. Finally; he suggested she make it a point to ask Narcissa about it since she was the one who raise the subject originally. Hermione brightened, and proceeded to pull out a piece of parchment, and start writing down questions to ask her. Harry shook his head, smiling in amusement at his girlfriend.

Ron kept to his promise, and started the potion and exercise program the others had started second year, and began noticing a difference in short order. He still wasn't up to the goal Susan set for him, but he was determined. Susan certainly wasn't complaining about his improvements, and neither was Hannah for that matter, on the occasions when the blonde joined them.

They rarely saw the headmaster this year, other than at meals; it seemed that the crystals Arthur provided were doing what they were meant to do. It seems that Professor Dumbledore also was spending a great deal of time assisting in tracking down Bellatrix LeStrange, at least that was the gossip around the common rooms. The only news seemed to be that the Dementors were being called back to Azkaban, because there were no signs at all of her or her magical signature since she left her cell.

Harry found himself looking forward to Potions each week. Professor Flaumel had returned for a second year, and was continuing to teach the nutrient potions and exercises, as well as several other useful potions. The students were broken up into the same groups as the year before, but, this time Harry was amused to see, several of the 'control' group were asking for the nutrient potions and the exercises, the main exceptions being Draco and Crabbe, who just sat together at the back of the classroom, making smart remarks and just barely getting by.

Draco spent his free time studying the book his father had left him. The spells weren't necessarily dark, but, there were ways they could be used to severely injure an opponent. He made sure he was ready for the next meeting of the Dueling Club; especially since they were switching partners, and he would be working with the mudblood Granger.

_______________  
Dueling Club mid November, Thursday Afternoon

Draco stood in the approved stance, waiting for Granger to get into position. Professor Flitwick stood between them, holding the traditional white feather. "Remember, disarming spells only!"

The feather had just left the professors hand when Draco fired off the first spell, "Diffindo!"

Hermione dodged the cutting curse and was preparing to disarm him when Draco fired again, using the Reductor Curse on the floor in front of Hermione. The debris from the blast knocked her unconscious before she could get her first spell off.

Draco raised his wand to fire again, but before he could cast his final spell, he was hit by several stunning spells, from Harry, Ron, Neville, Susan, and Professor Flitwick. Harry rushed to Hermione and started clearing the rubble away from her as Professor Flitwick sent a student for Madam Pomphrey. Fortunately she was in the area, having expected injuries from the duels. The school nurse was able to heal Hermione fairly quickly, but, still insisted that she spend the night in the hospital wing.  
______________

Draco woke up and recognized his surroundings as the Headmaster's office, so he relaxed. Draco figured he would be back in the dormitory before too long. He just had to act contrite, and the old fool would let him go with a few minor detentions. Draco just had to make sure that he was more subtle the next time he faced the mudblood.

He soon realized that something had changed; something drastic; The Headmaster sat across from him, looking at him sadly; and Professor Flaumel, his Head of House was standing by Dumbledore's Phoenix, watching him.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and said; "Mister Malfoy; you have taught me a lesson I have been avoiding for 60 years. While you were unconscious; I scanned your memories, trying to find some shred of mitigating circumstances, some reason to show you mercy. However, your memories have finally driven home what several people have tried to tell me over the years; that there are some people who are not redeemable! Unfortunately, I cannot use your memories in front of a court; but, because of the crimes you have committed, even using the Imperius on another student; the most I can do is snap your wand and expel you from Hogwarts. By the Authority I hold as the Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot, you are hereby expelled from the magical world. You are forbidden to use magic again until the day you die!" As Dumbledore pronounced the sentence; a grey cloud surrounded Draco and it permeated into his flesh. "You have two hours to pack and leave the castle, farewell!" Then Dumbledore turned his back on Draco.  
_______________

Draco left his escort in the common room; and walked to his room, not paying attention to what was around him; he was too occupied with thoughts of vengeance on Potty and the Mudblood. He didn't even notice the silencing charms that went up when he shut the door, nor did he hear the stunning spell come at him from the shadows. All he knew was darkness.

_________________  
While Draco was packing his possessions, the seventh year Slytherin prefects gathered all the members of the house, except for the 3rd year boys, and told them what happened. One of the Prefects explained the Ritual that would happen as the disgraced student left the school for the last time. He also said that this was the first time the Ritual had to be performed in almost 40 years; and he didn't want to have to see another one in his lifetime, because the student brought shame onto their entire house and all its members.  
___________

Later that evening, Draco was seen dragging his trunk out the Main Entrance, through the Gauntlet of Shame, where all the members of his house lined the hallway, except for his goons. As he walked past his former house mates, they deliberately turned their backs on him. At the doorway, he was stopped by the Slytherin Prefects, who stripped him of his house colors, and formally ejected him from the rolls of Slytherin House before they, too, turned their backs on him and ignored him as he trudged down the hill toward Hogsmeade.

Two people, in two separate windows, watched as Draco walked out of sight. Albus Dumbledore shook his head in sadness at the senseless loss of a bright student. At another window, Harry Potter stood, planning his vengeance against the foolish idiot who attempted to harm one of his family.

Only one of these two watchers ever saw Draco again.  
_____________  
The Next Morning; The Great Hall

Hermione and Harry walked into breakfast together, and they were surprised at the greeting they received. Several members of Slytherin House made a point of calling out their greetings. Pansy and Goyle each came up to them to say hello and ask how she was feeling.

She received similar greetings from the rest of the Houses, especially from her own. Hermione blushed, not having experienced popularity before, and liking the feeling.  
Harry smiled and leaned over to her; "If you like the feeling, just wait until we get you elected Minister of Magic. You'll go out of your mind with excitement."

Hermione jerked around to look at him; "Minister of Magic? What are you talking about Harry? You know they'd never elect a 'mudblood' to that office."

"Today? Maybe not; but in about seven or eight years, when we've broken the backs of the blood supremacist bigots, don't be surprised at what we can accomplish."

Her eyes widened as she listened to him; "You're serious? You've really got a plan to make me Minister of Magic? What will you be doing, running the Wizengamot?"

"Oh, I figure I'll be about ready to take over as Headmaster here, and guide the next generations of students. I think that would be enough to keep us both busy. Besides any children we decide to have, of course."

"Well, let's figure out that part later, okay? We can get lots of practice, but I think I'd like to at least graduate before bringing the next generation of Potters into the world."  
Hermione said with a smile, and she squeezed Harry's hand.  
_______________

An owl dropped a letter for each of them just as they finished breakfast. Not recognizing the owl, Harry quickly checked the letters for magic, and finding none, nodded to Hermione that it was safe to open.

The letters were identical.

Greetings and congratulations on ridding the school of one of the most obnoxious individuals we've had in years. However, I don't believe that the recognition you've received is enough to reward you for what you have done. In that spirit, I'd like to invite the two of you to the //Astronomy/ //Tower// tonight at /10pm//. I promise you that you will not be disappointed.

Sincerely; an Admirer and Potential Ally

They turned to look at each other. It was obvious; the idea of not showing up was out of the question. Harry said, "Do we get Percy or Neville as backup?"

"Percy; remember the mess with the Chamber? I really don't want to see him turn that color purple again."

"Good point. I'll talk to him after breakfast, but you may want to talk to Neville as well, and give him a heads-up; we may need him as well."

________________  
Gryffindor Tower, 9:30pm that Evening

Percy and the twins were happy to help Harry out, and Percy made a point of telling him that he appreciated being informed this time. "Remember Harry, you're family, and families stick together!"

Harry nodded, touched in spite of himself. The brothers activated their masking crystals and headed toward the tower.

Neville had already left, leaving his crystal activated in the dorm. He was carrying Harry's invisibility cloak, and had his wand close at hand when he left.

At 10 minutes to the hour, Harry and Hermione walked up to the Astronomy Tower, after activating their own crystals.

__________________  
The Astronomy Tower

At exactly 10pm, the two of them walked out on to the tower and saw a trunk fade into existence. There was a note on top of it, and Harry and Hermione started to move up to it. "Wait a second you two!" Percy's voice rang out. "Make sure that it's not a trap. That letter could be a portkey taking you who knows where."

Harry looked at Hermione and smirked, before checking the note. It was exactly was it appeared to be. Pulling the note off, Hermione cast a quick Lumos spell so they could read it.

/"I'm glad you decided to take me up on my invitation. I'm sure you will be pleased with what you discover inside the trunk. I have no further use for it; and I'd appreciate if you would dispose of it for me. I was planning on being here in person, but decided to save that for another occasion. As I mentioned in my early note, you both have my thanks for giving me the opportunity to remove a nuisance from the school."/

The note was unsigned.

Harry looked at Hermione; "Do you think it means what I think it means?"

"I think somebody gave us a gift of a ferret. And, who are we to turn down such a thoughtful gift?" Hermione said, with a feral grin.

Letting the others go back to the tower, the two of them made the trunk lightweight and took it down to the chamber. Leaving it there, they went up to the tower and quickly fell asleep in their respective dorms.  
___________________

Saturday Morning

Harry and Hermione woke up early that morning; and grabbed a light breakfast before heading down to the chamber. Walking over to the trunk, they checked the lock for any traps before lifting the lid. As expected, the unconscious body of Draco Malfoy was shoved into the main chamber.

"He doesn't look very comfortable, does he?" Hermione smirked;

"No he doesn't. Why don't we let him get stretched out? At least let him be comfortable for a few minutes."

"Actually; I don't think I want him to be comfortable at all. In fact, I think he should be as uncomfortable as possible for what's coming next. Wake Him Up; I want him to know what is coming.!"

Pointing his wand at the unconscious ferret; Harry casts "Enervate!" And Draco jerks awake. Looking around, he doesn't recognize his surroundings; but, he sees who is responsible for his predicament.

"Potter! What do you and your mudblood whore think you are doing? You know you aren't going to do anything to me; you're the Gryffindor Golden Boy; you're the School Hero; fighting the troll as a first year; and rescuing that loony blonde. After I went through all the trouble to setting up with the enchanted diary, you won't do anything to me." Turning to Hermione; he snorts; "And that's another thing, Potter, you could have had any pureblood woman in the school; and yet you lower yourself to have sex with this animal? I mean; fun is one thing, but you don't take them out in public with you!"

As he was ranting; Hermione was getting angrier and angrier; finally reaching out and shoving the blonde. Casting a couple of spells on herself, Hermione hisses at him, "You think you're so much better than me; do you? You think that I'm just a helpless little mudblood?" Her voice was rising with each question; tears of fury running down her face; as she pushed him further and further back. "Well, come on Draco, try to hit me. Or are not only dickless like your father, you're ball-less too?"

At that final insult; Draco rushes towards her, roaring with rage; and swinging wildly. Hermione easily evades his first attempt and slaps him across the face. Her magically strengthen hand cuts Draco's cheek, causing him to stop cold. The blow clears his mind enough to let him focus on his target. Using all his strength, he swings and hits Hermione right on her nose. Hermione raised her hand to her face, and looked at her fingers, red with her blood. Out of the corner of her eye; she saw Harry raise his hand to hit Malfoy; but she waved him off. "No Harry; Snape was yours; this little shit is mine!" Looking at him in disbelief; Hermione hissed; "You made me bleed! Does that make you a man, Dickless? That you made the poor little Mudblood bleed?" Moving towards him; she hauls off and slaps him; and, as he reels back, "Enjoy your small victory, dickless; because now, this 'poor little mudblood' will make YOU bleed!"

The blood from her nose seems to have been the final straw; all of the rage she had suppressed, suddenly erupted, and she tore into the former Slytherin. She tosses caution to the wind and simply throws Draco to the ground. He lands on his back, and before he can get back on his feet, she is on him; kicking and punching him everywhere. He cries out as one of her kicks breaks his leg, but she doesn't even seem to hear him. She just keeps kicking and punching him, crying and screaming at him in fury. Eventually; she calms down; and looks at Draco. He is not even recognizable as a human; she had shattered almost every bone in his body from the waist up with her bare hands.

Hermione looked at Draco's body; then up at Harry; and all the color drained from her face. Crawling off of him, she moved a few feet before getting violently ill. Harry was beside her in an instant; holding her as what she had done dawned on her. Eventually, she stopped being sick, and looked up at Harry; "My God! How do you do it? How can you keep your sanity; knowing what you've had to do?"

Harry looked at her; "I won't lie to you; it's not easy; but the people I've executed were all killers; Death Eaters. I can't kill Trixie because she's an innocent; but I would have killed Bellatrix. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

"Yes. But what's that make me? Ss far as we know, Draco hadn't killed anybody." Hermione protested.

"As far as we know, but it wasn't for lack of trying. Remember; he's the one who took Luna down her last year. And he tried to kill you during a silly duel. Who knows how many others he has tried to kill? Who can say how many he would have killed had he been left to his own devices.?"

"Now, I'm going to dispose of the rubbish; why don't you go to the showers? I'll meet you there. We can get cleaned up together, and then lie down for a while. It will all feel better when you wake up."  
__________________

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter Eight - A Tale of Two Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter I have written so far

Year Three - Part Two; A Tale of Two Pets Harry Potter and the Betrayal of the //Phoenix

By Red Jacobson

Chapter Eight: Year Three: Part Two - A Tale of Two Pets

DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters you recognize belong to me. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and Scholastic Books, I don't own them, if I did, and I would certainly be making a lot more money than I am right now. So please don't sue me; I'm poor. sigh

DEDICATION: This story is dedicated to Chaz (Old Wolf) Hager and Jason W. Thompson, for extreme story assistance. Thanks guys, this story wouldn't work as well as it does (if it even works, which I'll leave to my gentle readers GRIN) without your help.

AUTHORS NOTE: The title of this story is courtesy of Bad Voodoo X, but the content is strictly my responsibility. This story is un-beta'd, and it quite possibly will not end up in the Library of Congress as one of the Great Works of American Literature, but, so what? I write for fun.

SPECIAL THANKS DEPARTMENT: To Sasqch who has served valiantly as story beta for this chapter; and his suggestions greatly improved the final product. So, if like it; thank him, if you don't, blame me (but don't tell me about it, I have a fragile ego GRIN)

AUTHORS WARNING: I write stories intended for an adult audience, which means that the characters will be taking their clothes off and doing nasty things that our current President and Congress would not approve of

In other words; DANGER: SMUT ALERT!!!! If you feel that your immortal soul would be imperiled if you read graphic descriptions of teenagers having sex, then move along, this story isn't for you! The rest of you, enjoy!

FEEDBACK: Has anybody ever said no? But, please, if you have criticism, please be as specific as you can so I can address the situation in the story if needed.

AN INVITATION: You are cordially invited (as long as you are over 18 and include an age statement) to join my Yahoo Group, Phoenix_Betrayed, where I will be posting each chapter at least a day before I post to other groups and AFF.Net

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Phoenix_Betrayed/

Immediately following the last part

Harry and Hermione laid down in their room, and soon fell asleep.

/Harry's Dream: He finds himself wandering the halls of Hogwarts late at night. He is searching for something, he knows he is; but doesn't know what. He is trying to move as quietly as he can; because there are others out here tonight looking for him. Professor Quirrell and Professor Snape, Lucius Malfoy and son, and LeStrange; are all trying to find him, to hurt him, to kill him, for what he did to them. /  
/ /  
/The logical part of Harry realizes he is only dreaming; but can't help but follow along for the ride to see if this dream is any different from all the ones before, other than the addition of a new member of his group of nightmares. 'Who will catch me this time? Malfoy Junior, or maybe, Daddy and Junior? Just have to make sure to wake up in time.'/  
/ /  
/As he moves down the hallway; he comes to a door that he doesn't recognize. 'This is different' he thinks as he goes in. The room appears to be an old, unused classroom, with covered desks and chairs, and a layer of dust on everything. Everything except a huge mirror leaning against the back wall of the room. Curious; he shuts the door behind him and moves toward the mirror, there is just enough moonlight through the upper windows to show a reflection in the glass./  
/ /  
/Looking in the mirror; he gasps; because, instead of his face looking back at him; he sees two people who can only be his parents standing on the other side of the mirror. They look just the same as they did in the Wedding Picture that Sirius had shown him over the summer. His mother reaches out her hand to him, pressing it against the glass in the mirror, and, unconsciously he reaches out as well. As soon as their hands meet at the glass; there is a bright flash of light; and; when Harry looks up; blinking his eyes clear, he is in a room with his parents./  
/ /  
/"Mum? Dad? Is it you? How can you be here? You're dead!" /  
/ /  
/Lily says; "Yes Harry, it's us; we don't have much time; Magic is powerful; but it can't bring back the truly dead. We needed to talk to you. But first; come here!" She beckons him forward and his parents pull him into a loving hug./  
/ /  
/Releasing him, his father speaks; "Harry; we know what you are doing; and; your goals are very laudable, and we are proud of you for them. Although your mom and I aren't happy that you have been forced to kill at such a young age, we understand that sometimes in war, things are necessary. But, I want to caution you; even though you think you can handle what the killings have done to your soul, not everybody can. Hermione isn't you. You will need to be strong and supportive for her; otherwise she will have a very rough time dealing with the guilt of having killed. Without your help, she may fall apart, and you could lose her." James pauses; then said; "Our time here grows short; but, remember what we said. We do love you, and want to see you succeed." There is another flash; and /  
/ /  
Harry opened his eyes and saw Hermione in the same position she had fallen asleep in/. /  
/ /  
'I won't lose you Hermione! I'll do whatever I have to do; I'll help you deal with whatever has to be done.' He thought, looking down at her tear-stained face.

A short time later; Hermione woke up; and started crying again as she remembered what she had done. Harry just held on to her; soothing her as best he could, until she finally calmed down. He held her, talked with her; and loved her, helping her understand that she had not murdered somebody; she had destroyed a rabid animal.

"Is that how you deal with it? You think of it as destroying a rabid animal?" She asked, wiping her nose.

"I have to; otherwise my nightmares would overwhelm me!" At her look, he continues; "They didn't start until after the second one; but, immediately after having to... do it, I dream I'm walking through the halls of Hogwarts, being followed by the people I've killed. I have to try and hide from them; otherwise they will try to hurt me. I've always woken up before they did anything to me, but its' nerve wracking at times. This latest nightmare was different though. It started same as always, but as I went to hide from my... victims, I went into a room I hadn't seen before. Inside, there was a mirror that showed my parents. I ended up inside the mirror with them, and we talked for a couple of minutes. I don't think they were simply part of the dream; they felt a little too real, if you know what I mean. And they were saying things about my plans, and that our goals were laudable. My dad also warned me that you might have a hard time dealing with what happened, and I swore I would do whatever I could to help you through it. And I will, Hermione. No matter what."

Hermione nodded, her head against his chest; and they stayed there for several hours, talking. Eventually they made their way back to Great Hall in time for dinner, which they dug into with gusto.  
______________  
The Next Day  
Harry and Hermione went for a walk after breakfast, wandering the grounds, enjoying the quiet. Harry could tell something was bothering Hermione; but; wasn't certain if it was the Draco thing; or something else. He decided to let her speak when she was ready, instead of forcing her. Eventually; she found a spot by the lake, and checking that no-one was around, sat down; pulling Harry with her.

She looked at the ground for a moment; before blushing, and said; "I had a dream last night. No, not the kind you were talking about;" she went on; as Harry opened his mouth to speak. "No, this was a much more enjoyable dream. The dream had us, you and me, and Pansy. And well, Pansy was wearing a collar, and eating me while you fucked her brains out. I'm surprised I didn't wake Lav and Parvati with my screams when I came! I wanted you to know, I'm going to make the first move on her; even if I don't like what I hear from Narcissa about pets this afternoon. I want a chance to see if her tongue work is as good in reality as it is in my dream!"

Harry chuckled, and then got quiet as he pictured the scene. His smile grew positively lecherous. "Hermione, you realize I'm going to want great, explicit detail, don't you?"

"I'm looking forward to it! In fact, I'll see if she's willing to join the two of us for some fun." At his grin; she said; "Harry; after everything we've done together; you are mine; and I am yours. Nothing can ever change that. So why would I have a problem with either of us inviting another girl to join in? And, anyway; Pansy will be really be our pet, not just mine. So it's only right that you be there as well."  
"Well, speaking of Narcissa; we should go get ready to meet her; she'll be here shortly."  
Hermione nodded; and then froze; a stricken look on her face. "Oh God! Narcissa! She was Draco's mother! How can I face her when I killed her son?" Harry put his arms around Hermione as she sobbed against him.  
Harry did his best to soothe her. Once she calmed down and collected herself, he said; "I understand, Hermione. But she won't ever know what happened to him. And honestly, if what Sirius has told me is correct, once Draco was cast out of the Black Family, Magic itself severed any emotional connection between her and Draco. Narcissa is aware that she gave birth to Draco, but because of Draco's ejection from the family, the amount of emotional connection she has toward him is about the same as toward a piece of discarded clothing."  
Hermione looked at him in shock; but he nodded; "From what I understand, and realize Sirius didn't go that deeply into detail, it was more an aside, but Family Bonds, and to a lesser extend Bloodlines, are what gives magic a lot of its power in certain rituals. To keep the Family Bonds from being corrupted, the emotional and magical bond between the Family and the outcast are severed. This severing of the Family Bonds is something that almost never happens. The Black family didn't cast Sirius out when he sided with my father. Hell, they never even cast Bellatrix out when she got thrown into Azkaban! From what Sirius told me; the Sundering of Bonds is irrevocable and it's considered the ultimate penalty among the Old Families. The only living person that could have any sort of emotional bond for Draco would be any distant cousins he may have had on the Malfoy side. As far as the Black Family, and all its members, is concerned, he doesn't exist."  
"Okay; so I don't have to worry about her seeking information about Draco. But unlike Narcissa, I still have an emotional connection with him; I bloody well beat him to death! I almost wish I didn't have a connection like that," she responded quietly.  
"Believe me, I know what you mean. But you do have a tool to help you. One of the advantages of having learned Occulmency is that you can lock that memory behind mental shields; so it doesn't constantly intrude into your thoughts. However; until you accept that what you did was no more than destroying a rabid animal; the memory will still surprise you on occasion. I will be there and help you any way that I can, of course, but the hard part will be yours."  
She nodded, and wiping her eyes, took his offered hand as they walked back to the castle together.  
_________________  
The DADA Classroom

Harry and Hermione met Narcissa in the classroom at 3 o'clock. Their lesson proceeded as normal; this week they focused on the power blocks in the Wizengamot. Harry was enjoying the discussion; especially since he could see it happening to a lesser extent here at school. 'If I can get some of the blocks here behind me, it will be easier to move it to their parents.'

Strangely; or perhaps, not so strangely; Narcissa's thoughts were echoing Harry's. She was surprised at how much she was enjoying these sessions with her students. Hermione reminded her of herself at a younger age, always extremely inquisitive. And, Harry, well Harry is what Draco could have been, if he hadn't been blinded by his father and his bigoted mindset.

At the conclusion of the lesson; Harry got up to leave, but Hermione, by pre-set agreement, said; "Narcissa; would you mind waiting for a little while? There are a couple of things I need to ask you about." Narcissa looked over at Harry, and at his slight nod, agreed.

After Harry left the room, Hermione pulled a bottle of Firewhiskey out of her backpack. At Narcissa's questioning glance, she explained, "This is going to be a very embarrassing conversation. That's why I asked Harry to leave. And I think we are both going to need something to drink before it's over."

"Well, that's quite an interesting lead-in; what is it that you need to discuss?"

Taking the bottle, Hermione poured a shot into a glass and downed it, grimacing as it went down her throat. "Agh! That stuff burns!" she said, wiping her eyes.

Looking up at Narcissa; she said; "In a word; Pets. I had a very interesting conversation with a pureblood friend of mine who told me about them. Needless to say; Harry and I are both intrigued. Especially since, for our future goals, fitting in with Pureblood Society is a necessity. Now, my friend only gave me the basic information; but you, as an adult fully versed in the nuances; would be able to fill in any blanks. I've written down a few questions, just so I wouldn't forget anything...."

What followed was quite possibly the most embarrassing 45 minutes Narcissa could ever remember spending, with her clothes on anyway. Hermione questioned her on a Pet's rights under the bond; if there were levels of bonding; and several other things, including what acts a wizard or witch could and could not make their pets perform. Narcissa supplied the necessary, yet embarrassing answers. Basically, a wizard or witch could ask their pets anything. However, in most cases, the pet has the option to refuse an act. Narcissa told Hermione that threw were rare, but still acceptable, cases where a Pet so subsumed her will to her master or mistress, that the Pet gave up the right to refuse any request. This situation was very rare, and not something that either side entered into lightly.

At the end of the lesson; it was hard to tell who was blushing more: Hermione, because she had never had a conversation like this with any adult; or Narcissa, because she wasn't expecting to have to discuss this practice with Harry and Hermione until they were at least in their 6th year. Then, Narcissa could pretend, in her mind at least, that they were adults, and not children. It just felt so wrong in discussing sexual issues with a child Hermione's age.

Between the two of them, they had managed to put quite a dent in the bottle of whiskey. While Narcissa was slightly tipsy, Hermione was bombed out of her mind. Not wanting any trouble with Sirius or any of the staff, she quickly cast a sobering charm on both of them, as well as a breath sweetener, before they left the room.  
___________________

At dinner that evening; Harry continually tried to catch Hermione's eye; but every time he did, she just blushed and looked down. This eventually got to him, and after dinner, he walked up to her and took her by the hand. They walked quickly out of the Hall, shutting the door behind them. Hermione whirled on him and growled; "Harry; I have lots to tell you; but right now, you need to get me somewhere with a bed and a lot less clothing! I have been on the verge all afternoon, and it took all my willpower not to jump you right there at the table."

Harry just hurried to the Chamber, and a short while later, after Hermione had recovered from the orgasm she had been holding off for the last couple of hours, she told Harry all about her conversation with Narcissa. She emphasized that if Pansy was interested in getting together, Hermione would be offering her a collar.  
_____________  
Monday Morning

Hermione stretched; working the last of the kinks out of her legs as she cooled down from the morning run. Looking around, she saw Pansy quickly look away, a shy smile on her face. 'Okay; that's it; she is definitely flirting! This is going to be fun!'

Walking over to Harry, she smirked and said; "Go ahead and have breakfast without me. I think I'll be eating something different this morning." With a matching grin; Harry nodded and headed off to the showers.

Deliberately taking her time getting undressed; Hermione waited until most of the other girls had left the showers before moving next to Pansy under the spraying water. Hermione stood under the hot water, letting it wash over her, easing the strain in her muscles, as she shivered in anticipation. Opening her eyes, she saw that Pansy was almost done, so Hermione made her move.

Reaching out, Hermione put her hand on Pansy's shoulder and turned the other girl to face her. Hermione grinned at the eagerness and the willingness to submit she saw in Pansy's eyes, as she pulled the Slytherin to her. Changing plans in an instant; she captured the brunette's mouth with her own. Pansy closed her eyes and moaned; opening her mouth and allowing Hermione's tongue entry.

'It's finally happening! Almost like I imagined it! Oh, Mistress! Yes, yes!' were the last coherent thoughts Pansy had before she surrendered herself to the sensation of Her Mistress taking total control of her body.

Hermione ended the kiss and pulled back, speaking softly, "Well pet, are you ready to make your dreams a reality?"

Pansy blinked, Hermione's voice bringing her back to reality. "Yes, Mistress. I've been wanting this for months; but couldn't think of a way to make it happen. I'm glad you are braver than I am."

"I knew you wanted me, pet; and it was just a matter of time before I claimed you. You do want me to claim you, don't you?" Hermione whispered, as she slid her hand between Pansy's thighs, slipping a finger into her drenched pussy.

"Oh, yes! I'd love it!" Pansy gasped, throwing her head back as Hermione added another finger. "Please Mistress, take me!" she whined, opening her legs wider to allow her Mistress full access.

Shutting off the water, Hermione said; "Lay down, pet. It's time for you to show your Mistress how much you want to belong to her. And, if you are good enough, I'll let you pleasure your Master as well. Would you like that?"

Pansy nodded quickly, as she lay down on the floor of the shower. She shut her eyes as she remembered her fantasy from earlier in the year. She shuddered and felt the pleasure building in her core. Opening her eyes, she saw her Mistress lowering herself to be pleasured. Pansy opened her mouth, and reached out with her tongue, preparing to please her Mistress.

Hermione moaned as she felt Pansy's tongue slide along her folds, teasing the lips with her lips and teeth. "Very good, pet, you are doing very well!"

It didn't take long for the eager girl to bring Hermione to climax. She decided to reward her pet for her good work. Lowering herself down, she put her mouth on Pansy's pussy and quickly brought her off.

When the two of them recovered from their orgasms; they quickly dried off and dressed; hurrying to get to their first class. Fortunately; they made it to Potions on time, slipping into their seats just as the Professor entered the room.

Harry looked at his lover, and smirked at the satisfied smile on her face. "I take it things went well?" he whispered.

"You'll find out just how well after dinner tonight, Harry!" Hermione whispered back, with a wicked grin.

Later that evening; he did find out; and was very grateful for the lasting effects of the stamina potion.  
__________________  
Thursday Evening

The team Quidditch practice had just finished; and Harry headed to the showers, stopping to tell Hermione and Pansy that he would see them at dinner.

As the stands emptied out; Neville and Katie set down their Quidditch gear and grabbed their brooms. Kicking off together; they flew lazy laps around the pitch, just enjoying the pleasure of flight, without having to be on the lookout for incoming missiles from the Weasley twins.

After a while, they noticed Harry watching them from the door to the locker room, they could see the smile on his face and waved to him. He waved back, and headed back to the castle.

__________________  
One Week Later

/From the Journal of Gregory Goyle /  
/ /  
/The charms I left on the trunk show that it has been moved. And, since the puppet isn't running around screaming about being assaulted and kidnapped; I think I can safely assume they disposed of him properly. Good Riddance! I thought it was rather nice of me to provide them such a useful alibi. Practically the entire school saw him get kicked out of the House, and trudge down the hill. It's amazing what a little Polyjuice can do for you./  
/ /  
/It would be funny, if it weren't so sad, but Crabbe is wandering around like a lost puppy. He tried to latch onto Parkinson; but she told him, in quite amusing terms where he could go, and what he could do there. /  
/ /  
/Speaking of Parkinson, obviously something happened between her and Granger. I'm not certain of the details, but Parkinson has been smiling a lot over the last several days. When she smiles instead of sneers; she could almost be considered attractive. /  
/ /  
/After a certain amount of consideration, I've decided to tone down the Lummox act a bit. While I'm certainly not going to start debating Granger on Magical Theory, although that may be a fun way to spend an afternoon sometime in the future, but honestly, I would like to be able to have a conversation that allowed me to use more than mono-syllables in my responses. I'll just tell anybody who questions me that I didn't like what I saw happen with Draco and decided to improve myself. They don't need to know about the conversation my father and I had during the last Slytherin Match; or the rumors he picked up from the Club about former followers of Voldemort starting to feel a tingle in their forearms./  
/ /  
/G.G./  
/_____________________/  
Friday Morning

Harry was just finishing breakfast when Hedwig dropped a letter in front of him. Feeding her a piece of bacon; he read the letter and smiled. Hermione looked at him questioningly; and he handed the note over, saying; "I sent Arthur a note asking if he'd like to meet for lunch tomorrow, since we're going to be in Hogsmeade He was just confirming that he'd be here."

Hermione read over the note, and saw that it said a good bit more than just that, listing several family names that the Potters had ties to, either business or personal. Keeping her voice pleasantly neutral, she said;

"That will be fun. I'm sure that he and Molly will be happy to see you again."

"I'm sure; she's said it's too quiet around the Burrow these days, and I think she'll enjoy the noise of the weekend. Anyway; we're going to be late for Charms if we don't get moving."

____________________  
Hogsmeade Weekend

Harry and Hermione, as well as the rest of the Weasleys, met Arthur and Molly at the Three Broomsticks. Fortunately for the peace of the establishment, Rosmerta had a private dining room set aside for them.

After they finished eating, Molly took the rest of the family out to do some shopping, leaving Arthur and Harry to themselves. Hermione knew that Harry needed a private conversation; so she kissed him and said she'd be doing some shopping as well.

"Thanks for digging up that information on the alliances; it will come in very handy in the near future."

"Oh, how do you mean?"

"There are several members of the families here in school; and while I am friends with several of them, I'm going to be spending some time cultivating some of the others, like Cedric Diggory and Blaise Zabini. Their families' influences will be good to have on our side when the time comes."

"True, but be careful with Mister Diggory; I know his father very well, and he is very much a traditionalist and may not be willing to go along with what you have planned."

"Well, I wasn't exactly planning to take out full page ad in the Prophet; so I don't think you need to worry. But, there is one person who needs to be brought further into the loop. Hermione and I haven't had any luck in finding a way to help Trixie. We can't keep her asleep for too much longer; we are going to have to tell Narcissa what is going on. Of course, I'll have her oath before telling her anything; but, with her help, we can get Trixie out of there, and let her get on with her life."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't it be easier just to kill her and forget about it?"

"My nightmares are bad enough with the ones I've already had to kill. I don't think I could stand having a death of an innocent added," Harry said, dropping his eyes.

"Well, I'll admit I'm not wild about the idea of bringing someone else in, but I don't have any other ideas. Unless you've changed your mind, and want me to find a place for her at the Club?

"No; there's too great a chance of somebody who might recognize her seeing her there and that would raise questions I doubt you would want to answer."

"True; very true. So, besides Narcissa, are there any other people you are thinking of bringing onboard?"

"Yes, Sirius; simply because there is no way that Trixie can have a place to stay without him being aware of it. And, you know as well as I do that what Sirius knows, Remus would know five minutes later. Don't worry though; I'll be getting a very specific oath from each of them before I tell them word one."

"I'll want to see the wording of the oath before you meet them. We need to be very sure that there are no loopholes that could cause us a problem."

Harry smirked, and reached into his pouch; "Actually, I was expecting you to want to see them, so I brought them with me. Of course, I had Hermione help with the wording; otherwise I probably would have had them turning themselves into newts," he said, grinning; as he handed a sheet over to Arthur.

After looking over the oaths; Arthur nodded, and said; "They look good, and I'm glad to see you are taking our conversations to heart. Now, why don't you go meet Hermione? We've spent enough time talking business."

"Trying to run me off? Why, is Molly coming back and you two want the room to yourselves?" Harry asked with a cheeky grin.

"Well, if you must know, Molly always enjoys it when I bend her over the table, and we've decided to try a different table this time." Arthur said, straight faced, before laughing at the look on Harry's face.

As Harry shut the door behind him, Arthur sat back, thinking. 'It's frightening how well thought out his plans are. I've got years of experience on him, and I still can't find a flaw in his plans. Although, I wish he didn't need to bring more adults into this. But it makes sense; there are limits to what a group of school children can do, no matter what their notoriety. And, considering Sirius and Remus' reputation as pranksters, I can only imagine that they would consider turning the Wizarding World upside down the greatest prank in history.'

__________________  
Meanwhile

The woman behind the counter of the Hogsmeade Magical Menagerie looked up from her reading as the door opened. Setting aside the book, she smiled at the bushy haired girl who was looking around the store, seeming just a little nervous. Seeing the girls eyes light up when she found the collars, the woman hid a smile. 'Oh, so that's what she's here for. I should've realized you don't get nervous about buying owl treats.'

Her eyes widened slightly as the girl picked out two of the larger collars, 'Ambitious type, I'll say that for her!' She waited while the girl grabbed some owl treats and made her way up to the counter.

Looking up at the girl and smiling, she said; "The interesting thing about these collars is, once you put them on your pet, and tap your wand on the metal tag, the tag is labeled as the Property of the owner, so you don't have to worry about somebody bothering your pets."

The girl blushed slightly, but then smiled, "Really? That is good to know. My boyfriend and I were worried about somebody messing with our pet, and we've become quite fond of her."

The woman nodded. "I know how that is; I'm much attached to my pet as well," she said, gesturing to a cat sleeping in the sunbeam coming through the window. "Of course, not everybody enjoys a cat, but there are different pets for different people."

"That's very true, and, thank you for telling me about the charm on the collar," the girl said, paying for her items and making a hasty exit. She was blushing as she left the shop.

The woman watched the door close behind the girl and laughed in honest amusement. 'It's good to see that Helga's Gift is just as strong as ever!' Then, with a gleam in her eye, she locked the door to the shop and said, "Wake up little one! It's time to play!"

The cat opened its eyes and got up, stretching, before jumping down from the windowsill. Moving away from the window, the cat shifted, and a naked young woman stood there, smiling eagerly.

_______________  
Pansy was sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks; nursing a Butterbeer, as two other bottles sat waiting. She looked up and saw Harry and Hermione coming through the door; she smiled and waved them over.

Hermione reached her first, and pulled her into an embrace and kissed her. Pansy moaned in pleasure, before Hermione broke the kiss, and was replaced by her Master. She found her juices flowing freely as they claimed her in such a public place.

Sitting down on either side of her, Harry and Hermione reached for the Butterbeers; and Harry said;

"Have you been waiting long, pet?"

A shiver went through her at the name; and Pansy blinked, "Not long at all; I had just gotten served when you walked in."

The three of them spent the next few hours just wandering around the village; stopping to chat with their friends; as well as others from the school.  
_______________  
Later that Evening

As Hermione was getting ready for dinner, she finally started thinking back over everybody Harry had spoken to; and connected them to the various power blocks that Narcissa had been teaching them about. 'He's ambitious enough to have been in Slytherin! But what does that say about me? I'm just as ambitious as he is.' she mused, before smirking as she remembered their encounter with Cho toward the end of the day.

/Flashback/  
/ /  
/The three of them had stopped outside Honeydukes, chatting about nothing in particular with Ron, Susan and Hannah; when Harry looked up and smirked. Hermione followed his eye, and saw Cho watching them from across the street./  
/ /  
/"You know, love, Cho has been very interested in everything I've been doing lately. I think it might be interesting to go over and say hello, don't you?"/  
/ /  
/She had grinned and nodded, while being secretly thrilled by being called 'love'. Harry broke away from the group, and headed across the street. He was too far away to make out exactly what he said to the Asian girl, but she could tell she was enthralled./  
/ /  
/Hermione's jaw dropped when she saw Harry take one of Cho's hands, and lead her into a nearby alley. She focused her attention back on the rest of the group and tried to continue their conversation as if nothing was going on. /  
/ /  
/A few minutes later, Harry came out of the alley, licking his finger. Looking up, he caught Hermione's eye and opened his other hand, showing a handful of silk. She snorted as Cho came stumbling out of the alley behind him, obviously in a daze./  
/ /  
/End Flashback/  
/ /  
'Well, that's enough wool-gathering; I've got enough to look forward to, with the little 'ceremony' we'll be holding for Pansy after dinner.'  
________________  
Later that night, the Room of Requirement

Pansy was waiting for the two of them when they got to the seventh floor, and eagerly followed them inside the door when it opened.

She was a little surprised to see the room set up differently than the last time she was here. Before, the only furniture was a huge bed where she had eagerly given her master her innocence. This time, there were a couple of couches and chairs in the center of the room.

She felt Her Mistress' eyes on her, and turned to face her. "Pansy, please sit down. We have something very important to talk to you about."

A shiver of fear went down her back, 'They aren't going to let me go, are they? I've been good; I don't want them to let me go! I'm happy belonging to them!' But she calmed down as she remembered how they had both publicly claimed her that afternoon, and she made her way to one of the couches.

Her Mistress sat next to her, while Master took a seat on the other couch. "Pansy, I've been calling you 'pet' since the first time we were together, and you seem to enjoy it, so I've got something for you. If you don't want it, we can still play like we have been. But, if you accept it, we will be moving things to a deeper level. Do you understand?"

Pansy's relief was almost palpable as she heard the words of reassurance. Then, thinking back to the exact words Mistress used, she beamed. "I understand, Mistress. Do you wish to give me a collar? If you do, I would be thrilled to wear it! These last few weeks have been the happiest I can remember."

Her Mistress smiled, and reached into her robe, pulling out a jewel studded leather collar. It was the most beautiful thing Pansy had ever seen. Reaching out her hand, she took the collar and said, "Would you put it on me, Mistress?"

When the collar was fastened around her throat and Mistress tapped her wand against the metal tag, a feeling of peace and contentment flowed through her veins; followed immediately by a rush of horniness. "May I thank you for your gift, Mistress and Master?" she asked her voice rough with desire.

"Of course you may, my Pet" her Mistress said as she stood.

Pansy opened her robes, showing her nude body underneath, and shrugged them off. She looked around and saw that her Master and Mistress were just as nude as she was.

The rest of the evening went by in a blur of pleasure for Pansy. Her new status seemed to heighten every sensation. When she found herself on her knees, with her Master deep in her throat, every thrust shot pleasure through out her body. And when Mistress lay down under her, and used her fingers and tongue, she thought her head would explode as she cried out in ecstasy.

The last thing she remembered before collapsing from pleasure was lying on her stomach, worshiping her Mistress, as her Master took her last virgin entrance. If it had been anybody else, she wouldn't have let them take her there. But it was her Master, so anything he wanted, she would do, and enjoy.

_______________  
Gryffindor Common Room

The Common room was fairly quiet when the two of them climbed through the portrait hole, after helping their pet back to the dungeons. They had to remind her that she could will the collar invisible if she wanted. She did so, saying she wanted to savor it privately for a while, before letting the rest of the school know just how much she belonged to them.

The only person still present in the Common Room was Ron, who smirked when he saw the two of them enter. "Have a good night?"

Harry just grinned at him, without saying a word; while Hermione just gave him a dirty look, then she smiled.

___________________

/From the Journal of Gregory Goyle/

/It appears that Parkinson has taken another step in the relationship with the Golden Duo; the two of them had to help her through the door of our common room last night; she was obviously in a daze. But I think it would probably have taken the taste of 4 vials of Skele-gro to get the satisfied smile off of her face./  
/ /  
/This followed a day of subtle politicking by the Golden Boy; he was talking to several students who aren't in his usual circle; but conveniently are members of some of the more prominent Pureblood families./  
/ /  
/Of course, some of his influence spreading surprised, and amused me. I happened to observe his interaction with Chang; for a minute there, after she handed him her knickers, I thought he was going to shag her up against the wall. I wouldn't be surprised if she showed up wearing a collar some morning. She strikes me as the type who would wear it proudly./  
/ /  
/Well, it's time for me to go visit my own little project. I told Greengrass to have /Davis/ nice and ready for me. /

/G.G./  
______________  
Time Passes

The Gryffindor / Ravenclaw Quidditch Match was next on the schedule, and, although Ravenclaw fought hard, their Seeker was no match for Harry. Of course, it didn't help matters that Harry was deliberately driving her to distraction; teasing her and flirting with her. Cho got so flustered she didn't even see the snitch until Harry dove for it.

The Gryffindor fans were cheering wildly; but Cho ignored them, as well as her own teammates, as she dropped her broom and rushed off to the nearest bathroom to get some relief.

She was almost there when the door to the bathroom slammed open, and the door to the stall moved aside. She groaned when she saw Hermione standing there, with a smirk on her face.

"Follow me" was all she said, and Cho obediently followed her back to the castle. She didn't see Harry; with Pansy by his side, watching her from the shadows of the bleachers.

Cho followed Hermione up to the 7th floor and into a room she had never been in before. When the door closed behind them, Hermione said; "Alright, Chang, lose the clothes! If you think Harry is going to want to touch you smelling like you do now, you're crazy. You are going to wash every inch of your body before I let you anywhere near him!"

Cho didn't even think to argue; she was so turned on by the treatment. Soon her Quidditch Robes, as well as everything she wore under it were in a neat pile on the floor. She blushed as Hermione circled around her, examining her nude body, fondling her breasts and arse. She hoped that Hermione would finger her, but she didn't touch her there.

"Yes, I believe you'll do nicely. Now; into the shower, and make sure you are nice and clean. When you are done, dry off and come back here. But, don't you dare cum; or you will not like what happens. Understand?" Hermione punctuated her words with a swat on the arse, and Cho hurried into the showers.

Cho spent twenty minutes standing under the shower, washing every part of her body; not even stopping to wonder why she was going along with Hermione's demands. All she knew was that she needed to obey them, that she wanted to obey them, and she was looking forward to whatever happened next.

After drying herself, she left the towel in the shower and walked back into the main room. She wasn't surprised to see Harry there, in fact, she almost expected it. But, she was surprised that Pansy was there, as naked as she was, except for a jeweled collar.

The room had changed again, she noticed, and Harry and Hermione were both sitting on chairs raised a bit above the rest of the room. Pansy was kneeling at Hermione's feet. Cho knew instinctively that she should kneel at Harry's feet.

Moving to take her place, she stopped when Harry spoke; "Not yet, Cho. You haven't proven yourself worthy of serving us. Pansy passed her tests wonderfully; and has earned the right to serve us. Do you think you have the ability to be my Pet?"

Cho blinked as she heard the word, 'Pet'. Of course she understood what it meant, but hadn't realized that it was exactly what she wanted. "Yes, Master; I do. What tests do you wish me to take?"

"Well," she heard him chuckle, "They aren't written exams, I can assure you." Then he said, "You need to pleasure each of us, using your mouth and hands. If you do well, I'll allow you to climax. Then we'll move to the next stage."

At his direction; Pansy stood and walked over to her; taking her by the hand. Cho let herself be led to a bed that had appeared in back of the room. Pansy sat at the edge of the bed and opened her legs, pushing Cho down on her knees between them.

Moving forward, she opened her mouth, using her tongue to tease open the other girl's lips and licking the juices that were starting to flow. Cho relaxed as she set herself to work, drawing on her experiences during her second year when she had to please the 7th and 6th year prefects of her house. Wetting a finger with Pansy's juices, she worked it into her arse; and was rewarded with a guttural moan from the other girl. Between her mouth and fingers, it didn't take long before Cho had made Pansy cum.

She sat back as Pansy was helped to her feet. Hermione stood naked in front of her. "Well, you're doing okay so far, but I'm not going to make things easy for you. Lie on the bed, and put your hands over your head."

When she did so; she felt metal cuffs circle her wrists; and heard Hermione say; "You won't get to play with my arse; only Harry gets to do that. Now; show me what you've got!"

With that; Hermione lowered herself onto her face, and Cho went to work; using every trick she had ever learned, including some she'd never tried, to bring Hermione off. It took some time, but eventually she made her cum by locking her lips on the other girl's clit and starting to hum.

She was given a minute to catch her breath before her cuffs were released and she was taken from the bed. Looking up; she was face to face with her deepest desire. Harry was sitting there, fully erect, and bigger than she had imagined. She eagerly moved forward and opened her mouth, taking the head inside. After several minutes, he grabbed her head and held her still, pumping into her mouth while she tried to use suction to hold him in. Soon he grunted and burst into her mouth; she swallowed as much as she could, but some leaked out of her mouth.

Before she could gather the rest and bring it to her mouth, Pansy was in front of her using her tongue to clean the rest of his cum off her face, before feeding it to her with a kiss.

She was pleased, in a way that it took almost as long to make him cum as it did Hermione, because she knew his stamina would make sure she was satisfied.

She heard Harry speak, "You've done well, Cho, and earned a reward. Pansy, make sure she gets her relief!"

Pansy led her back to the bed and took her place between Cho's thighs. It was only a matter of a minute or so before Cho shrieked out her pleasure. She had been on the verge for the last hour, ever since Hermione had interrupted her in the bathroom.

Cho lay there, panting; and wondering what would happen next. She didn't have to wonder long; because she looked up and saw Harry, once more erect, standing between her thighs. She gasped as she felt him slide into her; filling her up. She worked her muscles as well as she could, moving back against him, until the two of them reached their climax. She hit hers first, and was still coming down when she felt him blast inside her. After he finished and pulled out; she heard him say; "Pansy, get her ready for me; there is just one more thing she needs to experience."

Cho didn't have time to wonder what he meant by that; as she felt herself rolled onto her stomach, and a pillow placed under her hips. She knew what was happening next when she felt Pansy pull her bottom open and place her tongue at her most private entrance. She moaned as she felt the girl work her magic, pushing her tongue inside, stretching her for what was soon to come.

She groaned as she felt Harry push into her, stretching her virgin hole; filling her beyond anything she could have imagined. She was grateful that he went slowly; allowing her to adjust to the intrusion; and before long, the pain turned into pleasure, and she soon started pushing herself back against him. She felt the pleasure threaten to overwhelm her, and slipped her hand down and started fingering herself, so she hit her peak at the same time as he filled her up.  
She collapsed as he withdrew; the sheer sensations she had experienced causing her to blackout.

When she came back to herself; she was being led back to the shower by Pansy; who got her cleaned up and dried off. Of course, the shower took a bit longer than usual, because the two girls spent some time pleasuring each other.

When they came back into the room, Pansy hurried to her usual position; and Harry beckoned Cho to him. Reaching out his hand, she could see he was holding a collar, and she took it from him eagerly; putting it on; she sank to her knees at his feet, and sighed with absolute contentment.  
________________  
/From the Journal of Gregory Goyle/  
/ /  
/Just a short note this evening; my assumption about Cho Chang proved correct. This morning she appeared at Breakfast with a collar visible over the top of her robes. And she was not shy about declaring who she belonged to; walking right up to the Golden Boy and sitting next to him. What really raised some eyebrows around the room was when Pansy did the same thing, although sitting next to Granger. I could almost swear I caught a glimpse of a collar on her as well./  
/ /  
/G.G./

____________________  
The Chamber of Secrets

"Okay; so we've decided what we need to do. Now we just have to figure out when and how."

"I think it would be best to do it right before the winter break. That way, if they agree; another family can have a very happy holiday. And, if what Trixie tells me about her time in school is accurate, I think that we may see our favorite professor smile more."

"So we bring Narcissa in first, and then Sirius?"

"That's the best I could come up with, but if you have another idea; I'd be happy to hear it. After all you are 'The Smartest Witch of Her Generation'," Harry said with a smirk.

"Oh you!" she said. "Look who's talking; Mister 'Boy Who Lived'"

"Okay, so we're both stuck with nicknames we'd rather not have. Now, there's just one more thing to decide. When do you want to wake her up so you can fuck her? I know she gets your knickers wet, and I certainly wouldn't kick her out of bed, unless she wanted to shag on the floor!"

Hermione laughed, and said; "Why don't we wait until after we re-unite her with Narcissa. I'd feel better if she wasn't our 'guest' when we played with her."

"But that raises another question. How are we going to get Narcissa down here? I don't think she'd be willing to be blindfolded and helplessly led around the castle."

"We won't be in the Chamber," Harry replied. "I'm thinking of bringing her up to the Room of Requirement and having Trixie waiting there. I'll put Trixie under my cloak, and lead her there that morning. Hopefully, we can make two women very happy that afternoon."

_____________  
The last Sunday before Winter Break

"Well, I have to say; you have exceeded my expectations. I'm looking forward to seeing where the two of you go next," Narcissa said, with a smile, proud of her two pupils.

Harry smiled back, and said, "Our progress is mostly due to having such an excellent teacher. As a way of saying thank you; we have a surprise for you. We think you'll like it."

Harry turned to Hermione and said, "While I'm giving Narcissa her gift, why don't you go get the rest of it, and meet us there in about an hour?"

Hermione nodded and left the room. Narcissa said, "Well, you've certainly got my attention; where are we going?"

"Follow me; and as to where we're going, it changes every time."  
Eventually, they got to the room on the 7th Floor; and Harry opened the door. The room had turned itself into a sitting room; with a closed door off to the side. As soon as the door is closed behind them, Harry cast a series of silencing and privacy charms.

"Narcissa; before we go any further; I need your witches oath that you will not; in any way shape or form; disclose to anybody, except Hermione and I, anything you may see or hear in this room, unless we give you explicit permission. To make it easier for you; "I Harry James Potter, swear by my magic that what I am about to show you is not in anyway a threat to you or the Black Family."

Narcissa followed with her oath and Harry led her to a seat. He said; "What you are about to see is going to startle you; but please, don't react until I have a chance to explain, okay?"

Harry walked over to the closed door; and opened it; leading Trixie out. Narcissa gasped and started to stand up; but remembered Harry's words and sat back down.

"Narcissa; this isn't who you think it is! Look at her, really look at her! She's not the person you think she became. Let me explain what happened."

It took a little time; but Narcissa eventually accepted what he told her; as well as the evidence of her own eyes. What she learned made sense and explained a lot of things that had bothered her over the years. The final straw was when she checked Trixie's forearm; there was no sign of it ever having been marked.

A tearful reunion followed.  
_______________

The two sisters had spent some time talking, and getting re-acquainted; when Harry heard Hermione's voice outside the door. He gestured Trixie and Narcissa back into the other room, and stood, waiting for Sirius to come in.

The door opened, and Hermione led Sirius in; with a puzzled look on his face.  
"Okay; I'm here. What's the big surprise?"

"We'll get to the surprise in a minute; Padfoot. But, first; I have to ask for your oath that nothing you see here, or find out today, will ever be discussed with anybody not in this room. The only exception is Remus; but he has to swear the same oath. I will give you my oath as well." Pulling his wand; he gave the same oath that he gave Narcissa; and Sirius followed with his own.

"Sirius, what you are about to see is going to shock the hell out of you; but; all I can ask is that you give us a chance to explain what is happening."

Sirius pulled out his wand and handed it to Hermione; before sitting down and gripping the arms of a chair.

"You can come out now!" Harry called; and the door to the other room opened.

Sirius sat there, stunned as he saw a woman he never thought he'd see again. "Trixie? Pet? Is that you?"

"Yes, Master; it's really me! I've missed you!"

He was out of the chair in an instant, and holding her in his arms. Looking up; Harry could see tears of happiness streaming down Sirius' face. "Harry, how?"

"It's a long story; and parts of it aren't too nice; but; let's just say that your Aunt and Uncle were not very nice people. Trixie had been under a severe form of the Imperious Curse ever since she graduated from Hogwarts. Until her late husband met his fate. I encountered her not long after that happened, and she was confused and thought I was James. She begged me for help, because she didn't understand what had happened. I've been hiding her ever since and, as much as I hate to do it;" he said, as his wand appeared in his hand; "I will obliviate you to keep you from giving us away."

A look of comprehension spread across his face and he frowned as he remembered just how the dead LeStrange brother had met his end.

"I think you and I have a lot to talk about, pup. But, for now, how are we going to get Trixie home?"

"That's about the easiest part. We bring her out the same way she came in; asleep inside a shrunken trunk. I'll bring the trunk to you right before we leave to catch the Hogwarts Express; and you take her home with you. Sometime during the holiday; you and I; and Narcissa, Hermione and Remus will sit down and I'll explain exactly what is going on. Trust me; I think the Marauders would be proud."

It was a much younger looking Sirius who left the room an hour later, walking with Narcissa; who also looked happier than she had in ages.  
________________  
The Chamber of Secrets, Later That Evening

Stegron lifted his head; hearing unfamiliar noises from one of the side areas; he briefly considered investigating; but went back to sleep instead, leaving his visitors to their private activities.

"Ooooooooooooooh! Yesssssss!" Trixie cried as Hermione buried her face in the brunette's pussy.

Harry stood behind his girlfriend; casually stroking her while she pleasured their guest. It took no convincing at all for Trixie to play with them; it was just a matter of asking; and they found her eager to go along.

After Hermione brought Trixie to climax, she stepped back, and held her open for Harry. Once the pair had a good rhythm going, she climbed onto the bed and straddled Trixie's face.

The three of them spent the next several hours playing, until they finally collapsed, sated. Hermione had charmed a dildo, and the two of them made a Trixie sandwich. Trixie was the first to collapse, falling forward onto Hermione; as Harry slid out of her arse and gently lifted her off of Hermione.  
_______________  
Winter Break

December 27th, 12 Grimmauld Place

It took some doing, but Harry arranged to have Sirius, Remus, Narcissa, Hermione; Neville and Ron all in the same place. It wasn't difficult to get Ron or Hermione, since they were already privy to most of his plans; and Neville would have come, no matter what, but Harry had to tell the adults that he was going to be explaining some things, and he would need their help.

Harry had briefed Arthur on what he was planning before he left, and, after Arthur reviewed the Wizards Oath he would be getting, gave Harry's plan his blessing.

The seven of them had just finished dinner and were sitting around the table, when Harry pulled out his wand and cast privacy charms around the room. Remus looked surprised, but seeing that neither Sirius nor Narcissa reacted, just sat and waited to see what was coming.

"I'm glad we are all able to be together this evening; because, it is past time that some of you found out exactly what is going on. However, for reasons that will become painfully obvious in a short while, I need an oath from each of you that nothing discussed in this room will ever be discussed within hearing of anyone who is not in the room. The only exceptions are Susan and Katie, and Trixie if you think she will be ready for it. But, you must get the same oath from them before giving them the information."

With no hesitation; all but Remus swear their oath. After seeing Sirius give the oath, he gave his as well.

"Okay; first off, the plans I'm telling you are long range, not something that will be happening over the next 6 weeks. I figure at least 8 to 10 years before everything is in place. But, it's important that connections are established and steps are taken now. What I am planning is to turn the Wizarding World on its ear! The Pureblood Supremacy nonsense is destroying us. And as it stands now, the Ministry is so corrupt that nothing will ever get changed. I intend to change that; and I'm not going to be overly gentle while doing so."

Sirius spoke up and demanded; "What are you talking about, Harry? Are you talking about assassination? Because, oath or no oath, I'm not going to go along with that!"

Harry said, "You can relax, Sirius. I'm not planning, or even condoning assassination of innocents at all! However, if you have the Dark Mark, and aren't under compulsion; you will leave this world. No questions asked! I've already got blood on my hands, and I'm fairly certain that I will again."

At Sirius' look, Harry clarified, "There are four dead that I will take responsibility for: Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus LeStrange, and, Draco Malfoy. I'm sorry; Narcissa, but I had no choice with Draco. He was trying to kill Hermione and me. The other three were marked Death Eaters, and responsible for untold pain and suffering. Yes, I'm the one who took Trixie from Azkaban; which I'm sure is no surprise to most of you. Although I wasn't originally planning on such a benign finish for her. Originally; I was planning to use Bellatrix to give closure to a man who is my brother in all but blood. Oh, don't look so disgusted Sirius; if you had a chance to get vengeance on somebody who hurt my parents, tell me you wouldn't do whatever you had to do to get that!"

Sirius frowned, but didn't respond.

"Bellatrix had hurt one of my family, and she needed to pay. As for Snape, Lucius and LeStrange? They were marked Death Eaters, and I will not allow a follower of Voldemort to live if I can do anything about it."

He continued, "Look! It was because of Voldemort that four brothers were torn apart, that I lost my parents, and that my brother, in all but blood, had his parents tortured into insanity in front of him! I won't let them hurt any more people!"

He walked away from the table and stood staring out the window, as the silence grew deafening. Eventually Sirius stood up and walked over to Harry; putting his hand on his shoulder. Sirius said, "I'll admit I'm not comfortable with what you are doing. But I owe you; both for my freedom and bring happiness into my life. Remus and I are with you, to the end! Besides, Prongs would kick my arse if I let you get hurt and didn't try to help you!"

Turning around, Harry looks at the table, specifically, at Narcissa; a woman who has been more of a mentor to him than anybody outside his family. She looked at him for a long moment; and then, clearing her throat, said; "I'll admit to being torn, Harry. I was aware of some of your long term goals; and support them, as we discussed during our first conversation. But, I have to admit that I hadn't considered some of the deeper implications. So, given everything you have told us; I will still support you!"

Looking around the table he saw Neville watching him. "Do you even need to ask, Harry? I told you after first year that I was with you, no matter what. I'm not backing out now!"

He didn't even bother asking Ron or Hermione, because he knew they were already with him. He just sat down and started laying out his plans.

Sirius and Remus were stunned at the depth of his planning, not having seen the true Harry before. Narcissa was bemused at how well he and Hermione had learned the lessons she had taught them. She was also intrigued by the possibilities inherent in Harry's plan, including the position he and Hermione had imagined for her, as Hermione's First Advisor once she became the Minister of Magic.

It was several hours later when the meeting broke up; and they each floo'd to their homes, including Hermione, who had convinced her parents to get their house hooked up to the system.  
_______________  
12 Grimmauld Place, Later that evening

Remus poured a couple of glasses of whiskey; and brought one over to Sirius before sitting down.

"So, what do you think?"

"Hmmm? Oh; I think that if we can pull this off; it will go down in history as the biggest prank ever pulled!"

"That's true, but, what I'm more concerned about is Harry himself. He is one scary kid; and; even though I gave my word to support him, and I will, if he goes too far, I'll do what has to be done! I'm not talking about betraying him, and as long as he sticks to the goals we discussed, I've got no problem with him. But, sometimes I have to wonder, did Grindenwald start out to be a Dark Lord? Or, did he just want to change things for the better, and things got out of hand? That's what's going to be keeping me up nights!"

Sirius didn't say anything; but just stared at the glass in his hand.

End Chapter Eight


End file.
